


We're Just Better Together

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: We're Just Better Together [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s12e15 Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell, Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, F/M, M/M, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-26 00:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 56,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12047232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: Misha Collins awakes to find himself in the world of his tv show Supernatural. He realizes many of the tragic events from Season 12 haven't occurred yet. Can he help Sam, Dean, and Castiel change the course of their future? Or is history doomed to repeat itself?





	1. New World Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Estamos mejor juntos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847399) by [Thomary221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomary221B/pseuds/Thomary221B)



Another long day on set. Misha sighed deeply as he walked away from the set. He looked back over his shoulder, as he watched his two co-stars and best friends finishing up their last scene for the evening. The taller one, Jared, was hitting his lines perfectly. However, the shorter man, Jensen, kept stumbling over the snarky, tongue-twisting line that was so perfectly in character for his portrayal of Dean, but incredibly difficult to say in the right speed and cadence. Every time he messed up, Jared laughed and made a joke which disrupted the whole crew and caused them to start over.  
   
After ten years, Misha was used to their antics. He was the worst usually at starting to laugh during a scene. Luckily, his character, Castiel, had just stormed off prior to this exchange and he didn't have to take part in the current shenanigans.  
   
They were currently filming a scene for the 13th season of the show Supernatural near the lake where his character had been killed the year before. Misha leaned against a tree watching the boys restart the scene yet again. It was going to be at least another half hour before they were done. It was cold, very late, and Misha’s eyes were threatening to shut even as he was standing up. Misha ran his hand through his dark hair. He then reached for his character’s tie to pull it off and shoved it into the pocket of the tan trench coat he wore as Castiel. He unbuttoned his dress shirt down a couple of buttons to be more comfortable. He pushed off away from the tree and walked towards the lake, away from the activity. He skimmed stones across the lake a few times. And then walked around, approaching the location where his character died a few months earlier.  
   
He suddenly heard a large booming noise, everything around him was lost in a burst of light, and he felt a static charge that caused the hair on his arms to stand up. A wispy orange and yellow light crackled around him. He jumped back and stumbled towards the lake trying to escape the light. A searing pain exploded in his head, and suddenly everything went black, he fell to his knees. His last thoughts before losing consciousness were, it seemed to be a great idea to walk to the lake…at the time.  
   
======  
   
Misha heard birds singing as he struggled to wake up. He was very disoriented and couldn't remember where he was. He felt a slight pressure on his chest. He opened one eye and there was a large, brown bunny nestled in the fold of his trench coat, looking straight at him. He giggled for a second, remembering that something like this had happened to Dean in an episode in season 12. He shook his head, wondering what happened. The sun was low in the horizon, setting. That was odd because it was night time the last he could remember.  
   
Misha pushed the rabbit gently off. He sat up, holding his head, and groaning softly. Usually, getting a headache like this required copious amounts of alcohol. He stood up slowly. The world seemed to be spinning. He blinked twice. He was no longer by a lake, but still in a forested area. There was no one about – no actors, no camera men, no directors, no one. “What the hell?” he muttered to himself.  
   
The boys had pulled some pranks on him before, but nothing like this. They might have thrown pies in his face, poked him in inappropriate places while filming, but they would never abandon him in the woods. Could he have wandered off after hitting his head? If so, Jensen and others would be frantically looking for him now. They would know he was missing because he had been waiting for a ride back to the studio. He listened intently to see if he could hear anyone calling for him.  
   
People had to be getting worried. He pulled his phone from one of the pockets in his trench coat. He frowned at the words No Service in the upper-left corner of his phone. “Great. That's just peachy. Typical.” The phone said it was 7:30 pm. It had been 2 am last time he looked. He had to have been out of it almost 18 hours or so. But how had he moved from the lake to here?  
   
He glanced around, looking for around of an indication for which way to head. He wondered if the studio had contacted his wife yet to tell her he was missing. She'd be really worried by now. After several minutes of consideration, he decided to head towards the setting sun. That would be west and it would get him to Vancouver eventually, even if he had to walk for days.  
   
Misha had walked for about 45 minutes, before he heard crashing noises in the heavily forested area to the north. He started to call out, but had second thoughts when he considered it might be a bear or some other animal. He approached that direction cautiously. He pulled the angel blade prop out of a pocket of his trench coat. One of the few perks of having to continuously wear a trench coat and suit jacket – a lot of pockets. The prop wasn't sharp and couldn't actually stab anything but it made him feel a little better.  
   
The crashing sound came closer. Misha gulped and held his breath, gripping the angel blade tightly.  
   
A tall man, wearing a dark jacket came crashing out. “Cas, the hellhound is right behind me. You ready?”  
   
Misha's jaw dropped as he realized it was Jensen. “What the fuck, Jensen? Why the hell would you guys do this type of crap? You know what I've been going through? This is just plain bullshit.”  
   
The man looked at him startled. “What did you just call me, Cas?”  
   
“Cut the crap, Jensen. I am so done with this. Call Jared from wherever he is hiding and let's get back. “  
   
Jensen looked nervously over his shoulder. He glanced back at Misha with a flustered look. Misha noticed for the first time he was wearing glasses.  
   
“Are you, ummm…,” Jensen seemed to be trying to remember a name, “Misha?”  
   
Misha rolled his eyes. “Jensen, I swear if you don't stop this immediately…”  
   
Jensen yelled, “Cas, I need you over here. We have a problem.” Jensen shoved Misha in front of him. “We got to move, man. I promise to explain to you in a minute, but there's a pissed off hellhound on our tail. And if you don't get your ass in gear, you'll be lunch.”  
   
Misha started to protest until he realized he could hear something large, heading that way, barreling through the underbrush. Misha took off running in the direction Jensen indicated. They were probably going to laugh their asses off at him later; however, something in Jensen’s voice made him pay attention.  
   
“Shit, it's here.” Jensen pivoted on his heels and positioned himself between Misha and whatever was behind him. “Stay back, Ca..Misha…or Jimmy, or whoever the hell you are.”  
   
Misha noted the knife in Jensen's hand and froze. He could see steam coming out of some invisible thing’s mouth coming closer. He gripped his angel blade prop tighter, worthless as it was. He watched in fascination and trepidation as the grass got flattened by whatever invisible creature was approaching. Jensen growled, “Pay attention to me, you son of a bitch.”  
   
The beast must have lunged at Jensen, because he swung the knife down and there was a yelp. Jensen went flying back with the knife flying in a different direction. Misha heard Jensen’s groan, and gasped as blood started decorating the sleeve of Jensen’s coat. Without thinking, Misha dove for the knife and swung wildly at the blank space in front of Jensen as he came back up. His arm shook and reverberated as the knife embedded into something solid. Something large slammed into him and he fell backwards. His head connected with a tree root and he grunted with pain. He felt hot breath on his face; he closed his eyes to wait for the inevitable.  
   
His eyes flew open again as he heard a gravelly voice yell, “Dean!” Misha saw a blur of tan and blue, as someone made a leap at the invisible beast. He saw a streak of silver and then a flash of blue light. A heavy weight dropped on his chest, as he lost consciousness again.  
   
Misha woke up when he felt a jolt of smooth energy flow into him. He looked up into the bright, blue eyes that were looking at him curiously. He was looking at himself, or rather the character he played on television. His headache disappeared as the energy filled him and he could sit up. He stared down at his trench coat and shirt, both covered in a smelly, black goo.  
   
“He's not a shifter,” the low, gravelly voice said. “He's not from our reality. I assume he is from some other place or reality. But he's not a version of Jimmy. He's something different.” Castiel’s eyes squinted as he peered into Misha’s face.  
   
“I figured out that much, Cas. I think he's from that Bizarro world where I was an actor named Jensen and Sam was Polish. We were on that show, Supernatural. But he died. Killed by one of Raphael's goons. Kind of like Chuck’s books, but live action.” Dean grimaced as he shrugged out of his jacket. Deep rugged slashes crossed his forearm.  
   
Cas signed and reached over to Dean’s arm, healing it. Cas muttered, “If I got a dollar for every time I healed you.”  
   
“We both could retire to Florida. I know. Well, Misha, is it? Welcome to the real world of Supernatural, where hellhounds actually do eat you, vampires are real, ghosts haunt you, demons need to be ganked, and you are a cranky angel. I’m Dean Winchester. Not Jensen. I still don't get the names there.”  
   
Misha stared. Now, he could tell it wasn't Jensen. Dean seemed much more tired and worn down. There was a weariness around his eyes that Misha never saw in his friend.  
   
“How did I get here?”  
   
“Hell, if I know. But we’ll try to help you figure that out. One Cas is enough. Right now, though, we've got to catch up to Sam. He's been driving the girl that the hellhound really wanted around in Baby, while Cas and I were taking care of the mutt.”  
   
Dean, as Misha now realized he was, pulled out his cell phone and dialed. “Hey, Sammy. Mission accomplished. One less hell hound. Yeah, me and Cas are fine, but another jacket has bit the dust. Pick us up at the trail head in about 20 minutes? Oh, and, remember that dorky actor that played Cas in Bizarro world? Yeah, I found him in the woods.” Dean paused, listening to his brother. “I don’t know, but it's kind of weird having two angels.”  
   
“He's not an angel,” Cas started.  
   
Misha interrupted, “I'm no angel.”  
   
Cas’ blue eyes bore into Misha's intently. “I told a reaper that once.”  
   
“Yeah, I know,” Misha replied, with a slight smile.  
   
Cas offered a hand to Misha and pulled him to his feet. “I didn't know she was a reaper at the time.”  
   
“Yeah, I know. You had sex with her, she tortured you for info about Metatron, stabbed and killed you, and Gadreel brought you back to life.”  
   
“What? Dean, you told me you made her bring me back to life. If Gadreel healed me with Sam in such a weakened state, it could have killed him. You lied to me!” Castiel growled, turning to face Dean.  
   
“Well, in my defense, I also said, I lie. It's what I do. You were warned.” Dean grinned cockily.  
   
“But you aren't supposed to lie to me!” Cas grumbled, rolling his eyes.  
   
“Just never do that again,” Dean retorted.  
   
Cas muttered something under his breath in what sounded like Enochian and slipped his angel blade back up his sleeve. Both men started walking in the direction Dean originally came from.  
   
Misha followed them in a daze, confused. He had a life where really weird shit had happened to him, but this was a whole new category of weird.  
   
   
After about 15 minutes, the three of them broke through the dense underbrush of the forest and emerged near the road. Misha noted that Jared, no Sam, was leaning against a ’67 black Impala. A short, pretty brunette stood next to Jared, looking around nervously.  
   
The girl asked, “Is it over?” She did a double-take as she saw there were now two versions of the angel.  
   
Misha looked at the girl intensely. He knew her from somewhere. Finally, it dawned on him. She was in that episode “Somewhere Between Heaven and Hell.” Castiel wasn’t supposed to be in the woods for that hellhound hunt. It was supposed to be Crowley. He frowned. That was the episode where Castiel figured out Dagon had taken Kelly Kline, the mother of Lucifer’s baby, and Castiel had been approached by angels to go back to heaven to determine Kelly’s whereabouts.  
   
Dean replied, “Yes, it’s over.” He did a once over of the Impala. “Good job, Sammy. Not a dent on Baby. Maybe, next time I’ll even let you drive while I’m in the car.”  
   
The girl was still staring at the two Castiels. Dean said, “His twin brother, Misha, met us in the woods. Yeah, it freaks us out too. The one on the right is dorkier though,” indicating Misha.  
   
Sam looked between the two intently. Misha gave his best Castiel scowling look, while Sam continued to glance between them, trying to figure out which was his angel. Sam started to give his best bitch face and Misha started laughing. This whole thing was so freaking surreal. Sam’s eyes locked onto Misha’s. Castiel rolled his eyes and glared at Misha. “Stop that.”  
   
Misha laughed harder, bending over. He knew he was now verging on hysterical, but he could no longer help himself. Dean saw the look in Cas’ face and began to laugh too.  
   
“Gwen,” Sam told the girl, “We’ll take you back to your place now. It should all be ok now. The hellhound is dead, so you shouldn’t be bothered again.”  
   
Dean held his hand, and Sam dropped the keys into it. Sam and Dean got in the front seat, while the girl slid into the seat next to Castiel. Misha paused for a moment, looking down at himself. His trench coast smelled disgusting. He started to pull it off. Dean sighed and got out of the car, and opened the trunk. Dean took the coat and wrapped the trench coat into a tight ball and stored it as far as he could from his and Sam’s duffle bags. “Sorry, didn’t think about you not being able to mojo yourself clean.”  
   
Misha slid into the car next to the girl. Dean got back into the driver’s seat and started the car. The car’s engine rumbled to life. Misha pressed his forehead against the glass, trying to figure out was going on. It was sort of like the episode the “French Mistake,” but with the actor falling into the Supernatural world with the hunters. Maybe, he had just drunk too much and this was some really vivid, messed up dream. He pinched himself a couple of times.  
   
Dean turned on the radio and the car was filled with the sounds of Rush song “Free Will.” Misha closed his eyes at the irony of it all. He drifted off as the car started down the road.  
    
Misha awoke with a start when the car stopped. Castiel opened the door and slid out, letting Gwen out of the door. Sam got out too, and he and Castiel walked the girl to her door. Misha let out a deep sigh. Dean turned around and looked at Misha. “Hey, we’ll figure out how to get you home.”  
   
“Can I borrow your phone?”  
   
Dean pulled out his phone, unlocked it, and handed it to Misha. Misha called his wife’s number, hoping she’d answer the phone. Instead, he got the message, “That number is no longer in service or has been disconnected.”  
   
Misha stared at the phone for a moment, feeling like the world was just spiraling out from under him. “Tried to call my wife. The number’s no good.” He handed the phone back to Dean looked totally dejected.  
   
Dean responded, “Well, if it’s like Bizarro world for us, it was a spell that transported us here and then back again. We can see if we can recreate the spell, but it’s been a few years. Sam or Cas will probably remember it. Was there a spell or anything on your side?”  
   
“Not really. We were filming a scene and Jared and Jensen were taking forever, so I just went for a walk. A sudden flash of light, and I woke up here.” He frowned slightly. “That episode of Supernatural you were in; the actors aren’t really how they seemed in it. I don’t really push make up people or production assistants around. Jared doesn’t have an alpaca in his backyard, although he did marry fake Ruby. And they are really best friends and are as close as brothers. They live in Texas when they aren’t shooting. Family guys with kids. I have kids too. We are just…people. When we filmed that episode, we all wanted to portray more obnoxious versions of ourselves to make fun of ourselves.”  
   
“Wait, you guys filmed an episode in which you were playing us playing you. Or at least you were?”  
   
Misha gave a tired smile, “It made sense at the time.”  
   
Their conversation was cut short by the return of Castiel and Sam.  
   
Sam asked, “What are we going to do now?”  
   
Dean replied, “Find a hotel and we figure out what to do next.”


	2. You Really Got Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha tells Castiel, Dean, and Sam the story of Season 12 as he knows it.

Dean drove into the parking lot of the Bluebird Hotel on the outskirts of town. He got out of the car, and went into the office, while the others waited in the car. Castiel kept staring at Misha, scrunching his face up in deep thought. Misha found it unnerving and kept squirming on the seat. Dean returned with the keys, and the men filed into the hotel room Dean had procured.  
   
Misha sunk onto the closest bed, putting his forehead on his hands, while he stared at the floor. His blue dress pants were caked with mud, grass stains, and hellhound goo. He stood back up, and looked down at himself in disgust.  
   
Without a word, Dean opened the duffle bag he had pulled from the trunk and tossed Misha some grey sweat pants and a blue t-shirt. “Here, dude, take a shower. We’ll go get some burgers and bring them back. Cas, can you keep an eye on him?”  
   
Cas gave a short nod in agreement, without saying a word. Misha protested, “I don’t need a baby sitter; I’m not going to take off like Jimmy. I apparently have nowhere to go.”  
   
“Yeah, but maybe something is looking for you. We’ll be back.”  
   
As the door closed behind Sam and Dean, Misha looked at Castiel. His face was completely emotionless as he stared off into space. Misha wondered if he looked like that when he was playing Cas. Misha shrugged and went into the bathroom.  
   
He took a relatively quick shower, dressing in the pants and t-shirt before leaving the bathroom. Castiel had not moved a muscle, still looking intently out into space. Misha’s stomach suddenly let out a loud growl. Misha realized he hadn’t eaten in at least 24 hours.  
   
Castiel turned and met Misha's eyes. Without a word, he walked over to Dean’s duffle bag, rummaging through it until he pulled out two granola bars. He tossed them to Misha.  
   
“Thanks, umm, Cas.” Misha tore open the bar and started eating it. “Is it as weird me being here for you, as it is for me?”  
   
Cas looked pensive for a minute, “I don't think so. I like this vessel, but I don't really look like this underneath. I am just trying to figure out how to send you home as soon as possible. We have a lot to deal with and need to avoid distractions.”  
   
Misha choked a bit on the granola bar. “I'm sorry, I guess. I rather not be here at all. I just want to go home and be with my family.” He sat on one of the chairs at the table.  
   
Cas sighed, tiredly. “Jimmy wanted that too. I failed to make that happen.” His shoulders drooped a bit, as he finally took a seat at the table.  
   
"Claire loves you though, and Amelia and Jimmy are together in heaven.”  
   
Cas’ eyes narrowed a bit, as he considered Misha's face. “How much do you know?”  
   
“Well, I know that you were watching Dean invisible when he was raking the leaves in Lisa's backyard. You almost asked Dean for help with Raphael, but didn't because he had gotten out of the life and you didn't want to drag him back in. Crowley came to you at that moment, when you were at you lowest to offer you the deal with the souls. You never told Dean that. I know that you did your best to manage Crowley, while doing everything to keep Dean and Sam safe, despite their continual meddling to undo everything you were trying to do to stop the civil war.”  
   
“So, you know all of my mistakes and how I failed at everything?” Cas gave a short, bitter laugh as he stood up and moved to look out the window.  
   
“You are not expendable and you are every bit the hero the boys are.”  
   
Cas turned to look at him. He remembered those words from the angel Ambriel he met as he was looking for the Darkness. “We’re expendable…You try, but Sam and Dean are the real heroes.”  
   
Misha continued, "The resurrections were never a punishment. Chuck told Metatron that he rebuilt you every time so that you could help the boys. You weren't a spanner in the works. You were the only one who consistently tried to do what God wanted, without His help or any other angel. You chose free will, because isn't that what Chuck wanted for his creations? You rebelled, and you might have been inspired by Dean, but it was really because you are the only one who actually tried to listen to your Father. Oh, hell, listen to me trying to be a therapist to an angel of the Lord? I'm just an actor. But you, you threw a Molotov cocktail at Michael to give Dean five minutes to talk to Sam, even though you were pretty sure Lucifer would kill you. You walked into a room with five angels with a sigil carved into your chest to clear the room for the boys to try to save their brother. You drove across the country with fading grace to help Sam when Dean was a demon. You let Lucifer in when you knew he was the only way you at a shot at Amara, even though you knew what Lucifer was likely to do to you. You fought Lucifer to buy time for the boys to get the people out of the night club. You offered, as you were dying, to try to hold off Ramiel to give the boys a chance to escape. You…are…not…expendable.” Misha paused, out of breath, and somewhat embarrassed by his rant. “I might have walked a mile, or maybe a hundred or so, in your shoes. You never see Dean when he's worried about you, but you are important to him and Sam. Not for what you can do, but for who you are.”

Cas stared at him with an intense look. Misha started to shift his weight nervously on the chair. Cas staring at your face was unnerving. Cas started to speak, “What…”  
   
The hotel room door swung open and Dean came in with bags of food, while Sam followed him with a bag from Walmart. The smell of the burgers hit Misha, and his stomach growled again. “Dean, I think I love you,” Misha exclaimed. Dean look startled for a moment. Sam laughed and tossed him the Walmart bag.  
   
“Toothbrush, deodorant, change of clothes, and some shoes. Figured you're about the same size as Cas.”  
   
Dean passed out the food. He offered a burger to Cas, who turned it down. “I know that you want to buy me food when we are in public, but I still am not fond of the taste of molecules.”  
   
Dean grinned, “I was just being polite.”  
   
Castiel retorted, “No, you just really wanted another burger.” A half smile flickered across his face for a moment.  
   
Misha took the offered burger and opened the wrapper. He took a bite, and then with a smirk in a lower, deadpan voice, “These make me…very happy.”  
   
Dean looked startled, while Castiel gave him a stony glare again.  
   
Sam looked at Misha intently. “Dude, like shouldn’t you be freaking out more? I mean, me and Dean were walking around in a daze for a while after we got to your world.”  
   
Misha stopped eating his burger a moment and considered this. “I guess…I’m just thinking this is some really elaborate dream still. Plus, I know I have at least a slight concussion. Maybe, I’m hallucinating. I don’t know. Oh, and that wasn’t my world.”  
   
“But you’re Misha and you called me Jensen, just like in Bizarro world,” Dean protested.  
   
“Well, there was an episode in which Jared and Jensen played Sam and Dean who were stuck in Jared’s and Jensen’s life. In that episode, character Misha was killed. However, since I’m still here and not dead, that can’t be my world. I must be in another one. Another parallel universe. Oh god, this had better fucking be a dream because I can’t believe I just said all that.”  
   
Castiel frowned. “If he’s not from the same world, the sigil that was used before won’t work. Balthazar researched that sigil to send you to an alternate world, but the resonance for each reality is different. Finding the correct resonance for his specific alternate universe would be…statistically improbable.”  
   
Sam queried, “Is there any way to read the resonance from him and correlate the alternate world using him as some sort of key. Some hoodoo, some angel lore, something?”  
   
Castiel squinted his eyes and looked thoughtful. “It might be possible, but it would require more grace than I have at the moment. There’s possibly an Enochian ritual. I don’t know it offhand, but perhaps one of the books at the bunker.”  
   
“I think Kripkes’s treatise of angels would be one of the best to check. There’s several Enochian passages that had something to do with dimensions, but I couldn’t full comprehend it.”  
   
Misha’s eyes started to glaze over. He had finished his hamburger and could continue to hear Sam and Castiel discuss the different possibilities. Words were coming out of their mouths, but they had become a meaningless jumble.  
   
Dean whispered to him conspiratorially, “When they start talking like this, I usually just get a beer. They go all nerdy and I generally wait until it’s over and we figure which one was nerdier and do what that one says. Don’t worry, they’ll figure something out. They always do.” Dean took in Misha’s tired face. “Man, go to sleep. We aren’t going to figure this out tonight. Grab which ever bed you want.”  
   
Misha stood up and stumbled to the bed. He passed out as his head hit the covers.

=====

Misha groggily smelled coffee. The door to the hotel room was opened, and light filtered into the room. Sam’s hair was wet like he just showered, but Dean had just come in and put a tray of coffee and a bag of food on the table.  
   
“Good morning, sunshine.” Dean addressed Misha, as Misha struggled to a sitting position. He pulled a cup of the coffee off the tray and handed it to Misha. Misha looked up at him with an immense look of gratitude. Misha sipped the coffee. For a moment, Misha felt like he was with Jensen and Jared and everything the previous night was a blur. His eyes then captured movement in his periphery as Castiel moved from the wall he was leaning against to approach Dean.  
   
Castiel paused next to Dean and their eyes met. For several seconds, they just looked at each other. Castiel blinked and looked away. “I need to go check on a lead on Kelly. Sam agreed to go look up the treatise and text me pictures of the passages. I’ll see if any of those look like something viable. I’ll come back to the bunker after I check out the report. It’s a slim lead. A waitress was killed outside a diner, but it sounds like she might have been an angel. The manager of the restaurant saw something, but from the article I read, he thinks it’s aliens. It’s thin, but I’ve nothing else on Kelly. Thin is all I have.”  
   
Misha blinked rapidly with his voice rising. “What’s the date?”  
   
Dean looked at him curiously, “March 10th, why?”  
   
“No, no, no. Cas can’t go there. Why was Cas on the hunt last night instead of Crowley? Wouldn’t it have made more sense to get the King of Hell to help you with the hellhound?”  
   
Dean stared at Misha. “Cas met us at the park because he heard about the incident on his own. I was going to call Crowley but Sam and Cas talked me out of it. Why are you asking?”  
   
Sam cleared his throat nervously. “Dean, I didn’t want to tell you because you freak out every time I have visions, but… I had a vision of Castiel being stabbed in the back with an angel blade. And it just seemed so real. I wanted to see…to know he was ok. He’s went off alone on his own after the thing with Ramiel and I was worried. Then, this dream happened, so I just wanted Cas… The whole Lucifer thing, Ramiel, Ishim, there’s been so much. I had the dream and I panicked. I needed to make sure that everything was all right.”  
   
Castiel’s emotionless façade broke for a moment. He closed his eyes, tense. He backed away from Dean towards the door.  
   
Dean growled, “And you are telling me this just now, why?”  
   
“Well, because the last time I had visions it was Lucifer sending them to me. I thought it was God, and everything just got messed up. And, if Cas was ok, I didn’t want to panic you by telling you about the vision until I knew that. I was hoping it was a bad dream.”  
   
“Sam, you don’t hide things from me…”  
   
Misha interrupted, “Guys, listen to me. In my reality, this episode Cas also realized Dagon had Kelly. Dagon killed two angels…”  
   
“Dagon, the whole prince of hell Dagon, he has her? Oh, this is just getting better and better.” Dean muttered.  
   
Misha glared at Dean for a moment for his interruption and continued, “… which led to Cas going to the scene. There, another angel approached Cas and offered him a chance to return to heaven and work with Joshua to find Dagon. This leads to a whole domino of events that results in Cas getting killed by Lucifer, your mother winding up in an alternate universe, and Crowley sacrificing himself to trap Lucifer in the other world. But…I…I mean Cas, didn’t go on the hellhound hunt. Crowley did. So, the time line has already diverged from what happened in my show. But it diverged because Sam had that vision. Where I’m from, it’s August 2017.”  
   
“So what, you are from an alternate reality and the future?” Dean looked like he’s had enough. He pushed Castiel back into the room and away from the open door and slammed the door shut.  
   
“Dean,” Castiel growled. “We can’t put off finding Kelly, because of him. We are on a time line. How do we know what he thinks is going to happen is going to happen? Lucifer can’t kill me, he’s in the cage.”  
   
“Um, no he’s not.” Misha responded. “Crowley is on a power trip and subverted the spell and has Lucifer at his lair. He did some sort of warding on Lucifer so he can control him. Lucifer eventually breaks free. Crowley is humiliated by what Lucifer made him do when he was in Cas. Licking the floor and stuff. Crowley wants revenge. It doesn’t end well. Lucifer wants his kid so he can start the apocalypse again and remake the world.”  
   
The brothers and the angel are quiet for a moment, digesting what Misha had said. Dean shrugged and said with a slight frown, “It sounds like something Crowley would do. So, we got the Nephilim and Lucifer to deal with.”  
   
Castiel protested, “Dean…”  
   
Misha added, “Oh, and most of the British Men are evil. Mick is ok after he gets to know you you, but Ketch killed all the soldiers who hunted you and the empath girl you saved. Toni Bevell is going to brainwash your mother so she starts killing hunters. They decide to exterminate all of the American hunters because of your lack of cooperation.”  
   
Sam looked at Misha with his eyes wide. He took his cellphone out of his pocket and started pressing numbers. The call went directly to voice mail. “Mom, please call me. We need your help with something. It’s important.”  
   
Castiel protested a little less strongly, “We still don’t know if what he knows is accurate.”  
   
Misha frowned at Castiel. “Let’s go talk to the manager of the restaurant. He’s a conspiracy theorist who is going to show you a video that shows Dagon with Kelly. He’s going to try to convince you that Dagon is a reptilian alien because her eyes shine yellow in the camera. Oh, and Dean, gave you a Led Zeppelin mix tape that is supposed to have 13 songs on it. But, it only has 7, but that’s because you don’t know to flip the tape to hear the other side. I think they cut that bit out when the episode actually aired.”  
   
Sam made a face at Dean. “A mixed tape, what are you like 11?”  
   
Dean muttered, “Don’t judge. It’s Zeppelin.”  
   
“But you could have gotten him an mp3 player and given him like dozens of albums instead of one stupid tape.”  
   
Castiel sighed and sat on one of the beds. “Ok, what do we do? We can’t let the Nephilim be born. We got to get Lucifer into the cage.” He glanced sharply up at Dean, “You two spent all that time in the prison for absolutely nothing. Lucifer is still free.”  
   
Misha felt trapped and overwhelmed suddenly. If he was actually in an alternate reality and this not some sort of weird dream, he was stuck here. There was no way the boys should spend time and resources on him when they needed to save the world. He sunk on the bed next to Castiel, closed his eyes, and let his chin fall to his chest.  
   
“Well,” Dean started, “we could split up. Cas goes to search for Kelly, I make a house call to Crowley to see if he has Lucifer, and Sam goes and figures out what’s up with Mom.”  
   
Misha jumped to his feet, his voice rising. “No. You do not split up. Never split up. Whenever you split up, bad shit happens. For once in your fucking lives, stay together. If you leave Cas alone, he’s going to wind up going to the angels and you and Sam are going to end up trying to chase him down. And for God’s sake, keep Cas away from the Nephilim. We need the Colt..”  
   
“The Colt? It's at the British Men of Letters compound…” Dean frowned at Misha.  
   
“The Colt can kill Dagon but we need to lure her to us and remember that she can teleport. You need to kill her before she can touch Kelly or she'll grab Kelly and leave.” Misha realized suddenly that he had included himself in the plan and sat down on the bed again, feeling faint. His and Cas’ shoulders were touching. It was strangely comforting. He glanced at the angel, and their eyes locked together for a moment. Misha finally looked away.  
   
Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand, trying to loosen the muscles. “Well, I guess we get mom and the Colt first, we convince Crowley to have Rowena send Lucifer back to the cage next, and then we take care of Dagon and the Nephilim.” He glanced over at Misha. “Actually, first we send him home. He’s not part of this.”  
   
Misha took a deep breath, not believing he was going to say this. “No. We send me back after you do all that. Sam needs to research how to remove grace from a Nephilim without harming it so only its human soul will remain. None of you will kill Kelly and her kid, you know that deep down. Sam doesn’t have time to figure out how to send me home. The Nephilim is going to be born on May 18th. We have until then to fix all of this.” Tears welled in his eyes with thoughts about how worried his wife, not to mention his coworkers, will be.  
   
Dean said dryly, “We, huh? Go Team Free Will. Me, Sam, Cas, Misha. We have to stop an apocalypse again. Must be Thursday. We’ll get Mom to meet us at the Bunker.”  
   
   


=======

Misha took a quick shower while the others were packing the car. Dean had asked him whether he wanted to keep the trench coat, but Misha wanted no part of hellhound goo so he had told him to ditch it. Castiel had looked askance at that but didn’t object. Misha was so over wearing trench coats if he didn’t have to.  
   
As Misha dressed, he could hear the men in the next room talking. Castiel was still protesting about trusting Misha. Misha shook his head as he realized that finally Castiel had trust issues. The whole angels falling out of heaven fiasco could have been avoided if he had developed those earlier.  
   
As he opened the door quietly, he heard Dean say, “Well, if we can confirm Crowley has Lucifer, it would prove everything he said is true.”  
   
Misha quipped, “Not a celestial being, but I can still hear you. I don’t take that you don’t believe me personally. I don’t believe me either.” He snagged a jelly-filled donut from the bag that Dean had brought in earlier, gathered his few things, and headed to the door. “I call shotgun.”  
   
Castiel looked at Sam quizzically, “Can he do that?”  
   
Dean grinned, “Yes, yes, he can. The dude saved me from a hellhound. I kind of like him, even if he has a funny name.”  
   
“I technically saved you from the hellhound, Dean. He just distracted it from you for a moment.”  
   
“Yeah, without being a hunter, an angel of the Lord, or a demon. Plus one point for nerdy, dorky actors that don’t…,” Dean paused, staring at Castiel, “that don’t dress up like holy tax accountants.”  
   
“I like my trench coat. You look like a lumber jack.” Castiel sighed as he follows Dean.  
   
Sam smiled as he grabbed his bag. Yeah, they had insurmountable odds and he was worried about his Mom, but he was sort of looking forward to interacting with Misha more. He wasn’t looking forward to telling Dean he had been working for the British Men of Letters. He was thankful that Misha hadn’t included that tidbit in his summary.  
   
During the ride to retrieve Castiel's truck, it was clear that Dean and Misha were becoming fast friends. When the Kansas song “Carry on My Wayward Son” came on the radio, Misha started singing along and Dean joined him very off-key. Misha laughed at him. “You know, Jensen, is an excellent singer. I’m not sure what quite happened there.” Dean glared at him and responded, “Yeah, but I got the better name.”  
   
Castiel scowled at the back of their heads periodically and then looked out the windows. Sam looked at him worriedly, wondering what was going on in the angel’s head.  
   
Sam’s phone rang. He talked to his mother a moment. He stretched the truth by telling her he and Dean were on a hunt and needed her help immediately. He asked her to try to bring the Colt without alerting Ketch or Mick. She agreed to meet them at the bunker.  
   
Cas, his voice gravelly and irritated, growled as a Bon Jovi song started and Misha was drumming on the dashboard, “I really should be looking for Kelly. Sticking together is pointless. We have so much to do and a lot of ground to cover.”  
   
Sam reached over and put his hand on Castiel’s sleeve. He quietly murmured, “Please stay. That dream, vision, whatever it was. It devastated me, but it broke Dean. When I saw the lights come out of your eyes….” Sam gulped, trailing off. “He was just on his knees by your body and his face was just so empty. He needs you, I need you. Maybe Dean doesn’t say the words, but we both love you. You’re our brother, man.”  
   
Dean lowered the volume of the music, “What’s going on back there, kids? Am I going to need to stop this car?”  
   
Sam said no simultaneously with Castiel saying yes. Dean glanced over his shoulder, looking worriedly at Cas.  
   
Sam whispered, “Please, let’s at least go back to the bunker before you head out again. For me.”  
   
Castiel gave a deep sigh and rolled his eyes, “No, Dean, you don’t need to stop the car. I absolutely would love you to continue singing. I’m sure being a rock star is in your future.” The sarcasm dripped off his voice.  
   
Dean turned off the music abruptly and sped up the car. Misha stopped talking and looked out the side window, watching Castiel’s face in the side mirror. Castiel had the long-suffering look that he had right before he stormed out of somewhere. Misha knew that look very well, because it had taken him some time to perfect it. He knew Castiel didn’t trust him. He had to find a way to convince the angel to stay. Beyond everything else, Castiel was the only one with any chance of getting him home.

When they pulled into the national park to retrieve Castiel's truck, Sam decided to ride with Castiel. He wanted to make sure that Castiel returned to the bunker and didn't take off alone in his pursuit of Kelly.


	3. Turn the Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel, Dean, Sam, Misha, and Mary meet in the bunker discuss what's happening and plan what to do.

The boys beat their mother to the bunker. Sam and Misha sat at one of the tables in the library, while Dean pulled Castiel behind him into the kitchen. He grabbed four beers from the fridge, handing two to Cas to carry. “Cas, what’s up? I mean we just got a lot of shit dumped on us, but we’ll make our way through it. We always do. You, me, and Sam. We’ll figure this out.”  
   
Castiel hissed, “And Misha. How do we know he is what he seems? What if he’s here to divert us from the mission? We need to find the Nephilim.” Cas' voice rose until he was practically yelling at Dean.  
   
Sam heard Castiel’s raised voice and came running. “Is everything ok in here?”  
   
Castiel glared at Sam. “I’m here because you asked. What is it you want me to do? As far as I can see, you don’t need me to talk to your mother. And the lead to Kelly is getting thinner by the moment. I need to go find Kelly. I need to take care of this…”  
   
“So, they don’t have to.” Misha interrupted quietly, as he came up behind Sam.  
   
Castiel slammed his fist into the wall, cracking the bricks. His knuckles were raw and bleeding. “You…don’t….know….me. I need to do this.” Castiel turned to face Misha, pulling his arm back like he’s going to punch him. Dean grabbed the arm to stop him. The last time Dean could remember seeing Cas this angry was the night the alley when Cas beat the crap out of him because he was going to say yes to Michael.  
   
“Whoa, let’s take a knee and figure this out. No hitting each other.”  
   
Misha didn’t flinch and stared into Castiel’s eye, seeing the blue reflections of his own. “You’re right. I don’t know you. I only know what I’ve said as you. You killed Billie to save them. You’re traumatized because Ishim killed Lily’s innocent child instead of a Nephilim, and you unwittingly helped. You don’t want them to feel the anguish of killing an innocent. But if you do this alone, you will die, Lucifer will be free, Mary will be lost, the Nephilim will still be born, and the boys will be left alone to deal it. Fuck, they won’t even have Crowley anymore. Personally, I rather be home, hanging with my wife and kids, having beers with my friends, and tweeting stupid shit. I don’t want to be a part of any of this. But I’m stuck here, with you, and I’m trying to help. Maybe I’m wrong, who knows? But you’ve been chasing your own tail for Kelly for a while and you need to come up with another solution. Preferably, not one that involves angels. I agree with Dean, they're all dicks except for you. You don’t need to sacrifice yourself to keep them safe, because you know what – it won’t work. I’m winging it, no pun intended. I’m lost, I don’t know if I’m ever going to make it home. All I can do is try to convince you to stay together, because if you don’t, Sam’s vision is going to come true.”  
   
Castiel continued to glare at Misha for a moment, and then relaxed, lowering his arm. Dean put an arm around Castiel’s shoulders, giving him a half hug. “Cas, just give us some time to figure this out.” Dean’s green eyes looked imploringly at Castiel.  
   
Castiel muttered “Fine,” and headed to his room.  
   
Misha leaned into Dean’s ear and whispered very quietly, “Go remove the distributor cap from his truck. He’s likely to take off when no one is looking.” He hoped it was quiet enough not to be heard by a celestial being. Dean took one look and headed towards the garage. Misha exhaled and leaned against the counter.  
   
“You ok?”  
   
Misha looked up at Sam and his puppy dog expression. Sam’s hair had fallen into his face. He looked tired, scared, and worried, all at the same time. “If this even follows the plot of my show, Cas will join the angels, disappear for a while, come back to steal the Colt from Dean, and go after Kelly with the angels. Dean will keep the Colt under his pillow and not in the safe. When Cas touches Kelly, he’ll suddenly go off the rails and run off with Kelly to hide, because the Nephilim gives him a vision. Lucifer will hunt him down because as the kid gets closer, weird shit begins to happen with the fabric of reality. You had the idea to extract the grace from the kid like Cas extracted it from you when you had remnants of Gadreel's grace. But, maybe Cas is right, maybe I’m just a distraction. I don’t why I’m here, I don’t know why I was put in Dean’s path. I just don’t know, and this is overwhelming. I’m an actor. I’m not a superhero. I even pull punches because I’m trained not to actually hit someone. And my angel blade is a prop that couldn’t kill a fly. I feel like this is a cosmic joke. Maybe, you are stuck with me, because I’m the cosmic consequence for killing Billie.”  
   
The bunker opened and closed with a banging sound. Misha and Sam stepped into the library to see Mary coming down the stairs. “Sam, what’s up? You sounded kind of off. Cas, you look very…different.” She glanced up and down Misha’s body in his tight jeans, tight blue t-shirt, and tennis shoes. She reached Sam and hugged him tight. She turned to do the same to Misha, and he stepped backwards to avoid it. It didn’t feel right for her to hug him when she thought she was someone else. Mary looked startled and lowered her arms.  
   
“Mom, this isn’t Cas. His name is Misha.”  
   
“Is he Cas’ vessel? Is Cas ok?”  
   
Misha answered, “No. I’m just me. Cas is fine. I just visiting from…somewhere else. It’s very nice to meet you, Mary.” Misha offered to shake her hand. She took it gingerly. “I’m harmless.” Misha gave her a wide, charming smile. She looked unnerved by it and slowly pulled her hand back.  
   
“He’s very different from Cas.” She looked up at Sam. Dean popped around the corner carrying a car part in his hand. He walked over to the book case, pulled out a couple of books, shoved the car part behind the books, and pushed them all the way back in. He wiped his hand on an old rag before going to greet his mother.  
   
“It’s taken care of,” he told Misha. “I’ve also made sure nothing else in there will run, even disconnected Baby’s battery. Mom, watch your car keys. Misha is going to fill you in on a few things.  
   
Misha looked at Mary earnestly. “Let me paint you a picture…”  
   
Her jaw dropped open a moment and she nodded.

\---------  
The three men and Mary gathered around one of the library tables. Misha summarized everything he knew about the British Men of Letters. He told them about Ketch cleaning up what he considered Sam and Dean’s messes, killing those the boys had let live. He told them about Mick, the werewolves, and how Mick had changed after killing the werewolf girl and helping them cure Claire. Finally, he told them how the Men of Letters were monitoring all the hunters, including Claire and Jody, in a room Mary didn't have access to. He decided to skirt the issue of Mary getting brainwashed and killing hunters. If they could avoid it happening, there was no reason Mary would have to think about it. Midway through the story, Castiel walked in and started listening to the discussion. He had removed his coat and suit jacket and rolled his sleeves up. It startled Sam because it reminded him of how Lucifer looked when he was working on the spell to retrieve Dean from the submarine. Castiel became concerned when he heard that Claire had left Jody to start hunting.  
   
Sam called to confirm with Jody that Claire wasn't there. She was supposedly scouting colleges as Misha stated. Castiel tried to call Claire's number, but it went to voice mail. He left a message asking her to call him back.  
   
Misha wound down the story by telling them how the American hunters had killed the Men of Letters after hunters started dying. He paused and met Sam’s eyes. He softly said, “They kill Eileen with a hell hound supplied by Crowley.” Sam’s hands gripped the table edge so tight his knuckles went white, but he kept his face emotionless.  
   
Sam pulled out his laptop and searched the web for the names of the men who had abducted them. It seemed both leaders had died in a “training accident” the day after the boys escaped. So far, everything Misha had told them checked out.  
   
They were left then with what to do about it. Sam confessed to Dean that he had started helping the Men of Letters as well. Dean was upset, but shoved it in the back burner for now. The best course of action seemed to be to obscure their tracks and go off the grid so the Men of Letters couldn’t find them. The Men of Letters could enter the Bunker at any time and knew more about it than the boys did, so it wasn’t safe. Sam had uploaded the Bunker archives, so they had access to many of the books. Sam located the original of Kripke’s treatise on angels and a selection of spell ingredients and added them to his duffle bag.  
   
They decided to split up into two groups – Dean and Castiel would take Mary’s phone somewhere and leave it, so that if the Men of Letters were tracking it, they would be led astray. At the same time, Sam, Mary, and Misha would ditch her car in a different direction. They would meet up again in Topeka, Kansas.  
   
Dean and Castiel took the Impala and drove to Lawrence, where they smashed the phone and tossed it into a dumpster. Dean stopped at several ATM machines to draw cash out from the different accounts that Charlie had set up for them.  
   
Mary drove the car to a lake, with Sam and Misha following in Castiel’s pickup truck (after reattaching the distributor cap). At the lake, Mary searched her car for tracking devices and found two. Sam and Misha pushed the car into the lake. They were fairly sure that they had knocked Mary out of the Men of Letters grid.  
   
After ditching the car, Misha drove the truck with Sam and Mary to an abandoned warehouse in Topeka that Sam knew about. The cab of the truck was cramped with all 6’4” of Sam, Mary, and Misha jammed sitting on the bench seat. Sam and Mary quietly compared' notes on the Men of Letters, while Misha drove silently. He was tired and wanted nothing more than to sleep. He didn't know how the Winchesters survived on four hours of sleep a night. Following Sam’s directions, he pulled the truck into the warehouse. Mary and Sam got out of the truck to do a security sweep of the warehouse and to set up a few defenses. Misha stretched across the bench seat in the truck and closed his eyes. Weariness overtook him and he fell into a deep sleep.  
   
   
After ditching the phone, Castiel and Dean headed towards Topeka to meet up with the others. Castiel had not brought his trench coat or suit jacket. He somehow looked smaller, pressed up against the door with his head leaning against the window. His hair was more rumpled than usual and the scruff on his face more pronounced. He looked miserable. Dean remembered how Castiel looked in the barn, as he pleaded with the Winchesters to run so he wouldn’t have his last moment spent watching the family he loved die.  
   
Dean cleared his throat. Castiel glanced at him. “Cas, sometimes we get so wrapped up in our stuff, we forget…” Dean trailed off, thinking that he was about to give Castiel the same speech he did after Lucifer was expelled from him. “Shit, I can't do this again.”  
   
“Dean, you don't have to. I know what you’re going to say. You don't have to say it, I know you and Sam care about me. I'm fine. I just want to clean up my mess. I let Kelly get away, I let you get captured, and, apparently, I failed at helping put Lucifer back in his cage. I want…I need to clean up my mess. Just like I tried when I unleashed the Leviathans and when I made the angels fall." Castiel sighed and looked down at his lap, as if all the secrets of the universe could be solved if he just stared at his knees long enough.  
   
Dean did a double take as he remembered telling Castiel he didn't care if he was broken, he should clean up his mess, when they were trying to track down Dick Roman. He stole another look at Castiel and saw how tired and ragged he looked. He looked more like an overworked bookkeeper than an angel of the Lord. Angels weren’t supposed to get tired. When did Dean let it get this bad?  
   
Dean pulled off at the next road he saw and parked the Impala in a field. He climbed out, walked around the car, and opened Castiel's door. “Out now.”  
   
Castiel sighed and pulled himself out of the car. “Are you kicking me out again?” His voice was tired and even more monotone than usual.  
   
“No, dumbass, I'm going to do what I should have done in the barn at Ramiel’s, but I always have a stick shoved up my ass. I don't do words well. I figure people should be able to figure things out by actions. You are like my brother to me, but you are also something more that I don't have words for.” Dean pulled the angel into a tight hug. Castiel tensed up, but slowly relaxed. “Sammy, I always have to look out for. He's my little brother. I know he's grown up now and has saved my ass as many times as I have his. But you are something different. You rebelled for me. You gave up your home, your family, your army, your wings, everything. You chose me, not because I was family. You chose me because you're you and I'm me. Not hell, not purgatory, not heaven, not Naomi, not the Darkness, and not Lucifer could destroy this bond between us. You and me, we’re just better together. Mom and Sam. We are a family. I don't usually say words because I think actions speak louder than words, but I've treated you like crap too many times. I told you I didn't care if you were broken, I never listened or offered to help with Raphael, and I kicked you out of the bunker when you were human and powerless with nothing but the hundred bucks I gave you. I beat the crap out of you when I had the Mark. In return, you made me feel like I was worth something and you saved me every single time. You never gave up on me, no matter how bad I got. I owe everything to you, and I don't deserve you. But I never want you to think I don't love you. I appreciate every blow you have received and given on this crazy thrill ride. I don't know what is going to happen in the future, hell, I don't even know if we'll make it through tomorrow. I can't, and don't , want to imagine a future without you in it. I am so sorry for everything I said or did that made you think that you are less important to me than you are.” He could feel the wracking sobs coming from the angel, before he heard them. He was now holding up most of Castiel’s weight. He pushed him gently to the hood of the Impala, and lifted him on to it. “Scoot over.” Castiel pulled his legs on to the car and moved more to the center of the car. Dean sat on the hood too and laid down next to him. He put an arm around Castiel and looked up at the stars. When Castiel had pulled himself together, Dean said quietly, "“Now, this was a chick flick moment.”  
   
“Sam would never let you live this down,” Castiel said quietly.  
   
“Well, screw Sam. He can find his own damn angel instead of always borrowing mine.”  
   
Castiel smiled weakly. “This doesn't solve the fact I lost Kelly and Lucifer could still get loose. That's on me.”  
   
“We're a team. We’ll find Kelly, we’ll figure out a way to depower the baby, we'll kick Crowley’s ass, and we’ll get Lucifer back in his cage. And then for an encore, we’ll gank those British sons of bitches until they are all dead or they go back to England. And then, we’ll get pie. To infinity and beyond!”  
   
“I know that is from Toy Story.”  
   
“Don’t judge. It's a classic”  
   
“I also know you watch chick flicks. Netflix said you viewed the “Notebook” and “Thelma and Louise.”  
   
“Shut up, Cas, just because I said I love you doesn't give you permission to judge. Ass.” Dean retorted.  
   
Castiel smiled softly at him and said, “Butt.”  
\---------------   
   
Misha woke up when the smell of pizza wafted over him. His stomach growled. He slid out of the truck and wandered over to Sam and Mary were eating pizza. Mary was sitting cross-legged on a crate. Sam was sprawled on the floor with his back leaning on the crate. Sam pulled a couple of slices from the box next to him, slid them onto a paper plate, and handed them and a soda to Misha.  
   
“No Dean or Cas yet?” Misha took a bite of the veggie pizza, savoring the flavor. He hadn't eaten anything since the donut that morning, and now it was dark again.  
   
“He called. They are about twenty minutes out. They had to stop to take care of something. I don't know what. I ‘acquired’ a black SUV for us and found a storeroom that could fit the Impala. I paid cash for a year, so the Impala should be safe. There should be a couple of plates stored in the Impala’s trunk. I'll hack into the DMV to make them match.”  
   
Mary said, "The hard part is convincing Dean to leave Baby somewhere. He and that car are joined at the hip, just like John was.” Mary got a wistful look.  
   
“The Men of Letters are so plugged into everything, they could find the Impala in a heartbeat. They found Sam and Dean in a national forest. Finding a rare ’67 Chevy would be child's play.” Misha mumbled because his mouth was full of pizza.  
   
They heard the roar of the Impala as it approached. Sam rolled onto his feet and stood up. “I'll take care of Dean.” He walked outside, Misha could see them gesturing at each other through the window. Castiel stood with them with his head going back and forth between the Winchesters like he was watching a tennis match. Occasionally, he'd put his hand on the shoulder of one or the other. Finally, Dean huffed to the back of the car and began pulling out bags and weapons from the trunk. Sam and Castiel each took a load and they moved it all to the bed of the pickup truck.  
   
Mary murmured, “The three of them together are really something. Are you like that with your versions back home?”  
   
Misha sighed and dramatically groaned, “You have no idea. I miss them, even if they are assholes sometimes. I want to go home when this is all over. I'm not the stuff of heroes. “  
   
“I think heroes are people who do what needs to be done without being asked and without being rewarded simply because it's the right thing to do. You, sir, seem to qualify as a hero to me.” Misha smiled at her shyly.  
   
“Thank you, but Cas needs that more than me. This angel stuff blows. I played Cas for a decade so far, and, except for his relationship with Dean and Sam, everything pretty much sucks. The other angels hate him. He essentially is banned from heaven. Those boys are all he has. And you now.” He smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder. Mary smiled down at him, and wiped a bit of pizza sauce from the corner of Misha’s mouth.  
   
“Hey, now, actor boy. No making moves on my Mom.” Dean gave Misha a gentle knock on the back of his head as he grabbed the remaining pizza. “Cas and I are taking the Impala to the store room. Then we'll hike over to where Sammy stashed the SUV. Sam will take you all to a hotel. Move the bags into a room and Sam will ditch the truck and walk back. We’ll meet you there. Cash from here on out, no cards. Hopefully, that will be enough to ditch the limey dicks until we have time to deal with them.” Misha smiled as he realized Dean kept planning things so that he never left the angel’s side.  
   
   
The group reconvened at a motel after storing the Impala and ditching the truck. Sam and Dean packed the back of the SUV, arranging things the way they wanted it. Castiel seemed to mourn the loss of his truck. He lost his wings, so the truck was the only way he could get around. He had lost his older car when Metatron stole it. He and vehicles seemed to have short relationships.  
   
The group split up into two rooms. Castiel, Dean, and Misha took one room, while Mary and Sam took the other. Castiel set up Sam’s laptop on the table and started to search for signs of Kelly, while Dean and Misha slept. When Dean woke up a few hours later, Castiel appeared to be asleep with his head nested on his arms, leaned over the table. Dean gently nudged Castiel awake and whispered, “Go lie on my bed; I’m going to run out and get breakfast.” Dean was worried as Castiel obeyed without question and climbed into the bed, closing his eyes. Angels don’t normally need to sleep. Dean wondered how long Castiel had been like this. Was his something left over from Ramiel's attack?  
   
When Dean returned with coffee and breakfast tacos for everyone, Mary and Sam had joined the others in his room. Misha was sitting at the laptop, looking at real estate sites. Dean put the food on the table and peered over Misha’s shoulder. “Planning on leaving us?”  
   
Misha glanced up and returned his attention to the screen. “We need to find someplace to lie low, but the Brits have studied you all and probably know all your safe houses. They can't know about me, so me finding someplace is a wild card. " Dean shrugged, that seemed reasonable. 

"I believe that Eileen will find Dagon in Iowa, but I don't know what city.” Misha just really hoped that reality would follow that aspect of the scripts. Misha searched different websites until he located a farm house to rent outside of Waterloo. Iowa. It seemed secluded, but was big enough to house their motley crew with some room to spare. It would put wherever Eileen found Dagon within just a few hours' drive and should not be on the Men of Letters' radar. Misha called and arranged to rent the place using Jimmy Novak's identity.  
   
After everyone finished eating, they packed the rest of the gear in the SUV. Dean drove, while Sam rode shotgun. Misha and Mary sat in the middle row, while Cas rode alone in the back, reviewing the angel treatise. Misha knew Castiel was probably trying to find a way to send him home as fast as possible. That both made him happy and irritated him. He wasn't sure why, but Castiel really disliked him. Castiel still hadn't put his trench coat or jacket back on. Misha mused on why the angel would change his attire after so long.  
   
Dean complained loudly that the SUV that Sam stole didn't have a cassette player, so he couldn't play his tapes. Sam sighed, pulled out his MP3 player, hooked it up to the SUV’s sound system, and turned on Led Zeppelin’s greatest hits. Dean pulled onto the highway and started the drive from Topeka to Iowa.


	4. Homeward Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will (plus Mary and Misha) move operations to Iowa. Because, like you know, Iowa is the most exciting place in the world. (I lived there.)
> 
> And Cas gets a kitten named Felicia. She is orange. (I miss Charlie.)

After about five hours, Dean pulled the SUV into the parking lot of the realtor. Castiel pulled out Jimmy Novak's wallet and slowly handed Misha the driver's license. He looked like he wanted to pull it back, even as he extended his hand. "I'll give it back, I promise." Misha smiled reassuringly at Castiel. Misha paused, "You could go in and sign the lease if you don't want me to. Either of us could do it."

Castiel sighed. " No. Your people skills are better. I would probably just do something to arouse suspicions." Dean frowned at Cas a little. 

"Cas, your people skills are just fine."

Sam shook his head and got out of the car with Misha. Sam murmured to Misha, as they approached the real estate's office door. "I'm worried about Cas. He's just so down on himself about everything."

"Well, Dean is taking it seriously now. I think if Dean could just enough of his guard down to let Cas see how important he is to him, Cas would make a lot of progress. It's just, he's thought of himself as a resource that you all use instead of someone you all love. He won't let you guys sacrifice yourselves, but he'll jump over the side of a cliff to martyr himself."

Sam gave Misha a sad smile. "It's shows how self-absorbed we are that you can read Cas and Dean better than I can. I thought it was all so obvious. Now, I can't believe how much I've missed."

"Well, I've 'seen' Cas, when you guys aren't around. You only get the picture of what he tells you, and there's a lot he doesn't so that you don't have deal with it. He wants to lessen your burden by taking it all on himself. I think he watched Dean too much to understand when to really ask for help and when to shove it all down deep."

Misha opened the door to the office. The portly, blonde woman with a name badge that said Georgia stood behind the desk. Georgia greeted the pair and handed Misha some forms to complete. She was a little surprised when Misha paid her in cash, but took it in stride. She looked between Sam and Misha, "I hope you boys enjoy it there. You two make such an adorable couple."

Sam look startled; however, Misha just reached down and grabbed Sam's hand. "I'm sure it will be wonderful for a couple that is just starting out. Right, honey?"

Sam went with it. "Yes. We hope to add to our family shortly. A farm house in the country is just the perfect place to do that." He leaned into Misha a little.

Georgia asked, "What is it you boys do?"

Misha paused a moment. Sam blurted out, "Tax accountant. He's a tax accountant. He can work anywhere. And I'm working on my dissertation for my Ph.D. on rural America and urban legends."

"Urban legends? That's sound fascinating. You boys are just going to have to come back and tell me more about that. I'll be sure to send anyone who needs help with their taxes your way, Jimmy." Georgia handed Misha the keys with a wide smile. "It comes furnished, but if you all want to put your own furniture in it, let me know and I'll send out truck to pick up the pieces you don't want."

"Thank you, ma'am, and thank you for letting us rent this place. I'm sure it's perfect for us."

After they left the office, Misha looked up at Sam, "Tax accountant? If I have to do any damn taxes, someone's going to get audited."

"Well, Dean always thought that Castiel looked like a holy tax accountant, so I improvised."

Misha rolled his eyes. "You get to do the tax forms for anyone that bothers us."

The two climbed back into the SUV. Misha gave Dean directions to the farmhouse. Dean pulled off onto the tiny farm road, carefully driving through pot holes. Dean cringed a bit and he heard the undercarriage of the SUV hit something. "Awesome, finally I'm glad to be driving the SUV instead of Baby. I'd hate to take Baby on a road like this." They pulled up to the farm house a few minutes later. Although the 20 acres around the farmhouse were not planted, the farm property was surrounded by fields of corn on three sides and a wooded area on the fourth. The house looked slightly dilapidated, needing a paint job to replace the light blue paint that was flaking off, but overall seemed to be in good condition. The two-story building had a wide wrap-around porch and the doors to a storm cellar of to one side. A large barn sat off to the left of it. Dean parked the SUV and said, "Home, sweet home."

Mary, Misha, and Sam went to check out the house, while Castiel and Dean headed towards the barn. Misha grabbed his and Mary's duffle bags to pull them into the house.

Misha immediately went to go check out the kitchen, ensuring that the fridge worked. The kitchen was clean with a lot of counter and cabinet space. He tested the stove. Everything looked good here. A nook off the kitchen contained a dining room table with six chairs. 

Sam checked out the other rooms on the first floor. There was a living room with a couch and a couple of chairs, a medium-sized office with a desk and several bookcases, a bathroom, and an empty family room with a large fire place. He opened the cellar door and looked down there. Unlike Bobby's old place, the basement was completely built out with a family room with a couple of comfortable couches and a long table with chairs, an extra bedroom with a full bed, a bathroom, and a laundry room. 

Mary climbed the stairs to look at the upper floor. There were four bedrooms with two bathrooms. One of the rooms had twin beds that looked like a kid's room.. The other bedrooms each had a double bed in it. The furniture looked worn and well used, but was sturdy.

Misha, Mary, and Sam met back up in the living room. Sam pulled out his tablet and started making a list of what was need to finish setting up the house, while Misha typed out a grocery list on his phone. Mary started warding the house.

Meanwhile, Cas and Dean looked into the old barn. It was mostly empty, except for some old farm implements and moldy hay. Dean started sneezing, with his eyes watering. He had felt all right before coming into the barn. Suddenly, a small, fluffy orange cat catapulted itself from the loft, landing near Dean's feet. The small cat started winding herselfl between Dean's legs. "No, no, no, we are not having a cat."

Castiel scooped the little cat up and stared at it with a concerned face, "I think it's hungry, Dean."

"It can go hunt rats or something. Don't go naming it."

Castiel gave him a wry smile and stared the cat's amber eyes. "I don't need to name it. Her name is Felicia and someone dropped her off on the road two days ago. She's hungry, Dean. When you are hungry, I don't make you eat rats."

Dean sneezed loudly again. "Fine, we'll get cat food, but it lives in a barn. No sneaking it in the house."

"She's not an it, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes and gestured Castiel back towards the door. Castiel put the cat down and followed Dean towards house. Felicia raced after them, almost tripping Dean a half dozen times on the way to the door. Dean muttered about cats the entire way.

After some discussion, Misha and Sam drove the SUV back into town to buy groceries, linens, and other things needed before they could settle in. Dean choose a bedroom with a double bed, unpacking his clothes into the drawers. Castiel sat perched on the edge of the bed watching him. "Why don't you go choose a bedroom, Cas?"

"I don't sleep. The rest of you do."

"You were asleep this morning. What was that about?"

Castiel looked away. "Since Ramiel, I have dozed off a few times if I'm not moving around. But it's fine, Dean. I'm not feeling ill. It's just taking a little extra time to fully get back my grace. Sleeping and meditating helps some."

"If something was really wrong, you would tell me, right, Cas?"

"Of course, Dean. I'm fine." Castiel gave him a small smile.

Dean stared at Castiel intently. He still felt the angel was withdrawn and not quite himself. Honestly, however, it had been a while since he spent any significant amount of time with Castiel. The last several months had been a mess as Lucifer possessed Castiel, Castiel went with Crowley to search for Lucifer, the time he and Sam had spent in prison, and then Castiel started the hunt for Kelly. Dean had missed Castiel. For the first time, Dean thought about how much time Castiel spent isolated from people. Sam always grounded Dean and kept him sane. Why hadn't he thought about Castiel spending so much time alone? Castiel really had no one but the Winchesters. Dean vowed to himself that he would make sure that they kept Castiel closer to home. The three of them were a team; he just had to convince the angel of that.

\-----

When the others returned, they started to set up the house properly.

Sam set up the office by packing the books he was able to bring onto the bookshelves and setting up his laptop on the desk. After getting set up, he immediately started to do research on Nephilims and ways to extract grace.

Misha set about arranging the kitchen. He unpacked the groceries into the cabinets and fridge and set out washing the pans and dishes that they had purchased. He walked out onto the front porch, put down a food dish, and poured some cat food. The kitten came running and started eating the food voraciously.

Dean helped Mary set up the bedrooms upstairs. Dean had decided to take the room with two beds, just in case Castiel wanted to crash and sleep once in a while.

Dean migrated to the kitchen when he smelled burgers cooking. Misha was standing in front of the stove, frying burgers in one pan and bacon in another. Buns and condiments were already sitting on the counter. A cherry pie was still in its box. "Bacon cheeseburgers coming up, Dean."

Dean exclaimed, "Dude, pie!"

Misha smiled at him over his shoulder, "Well, it wouldn't be much of a housewarming party without pie. There's beer in the fridge."

Dean smiled appreciatively as he pulled open the fridge and grabbed two beers. He opened Misha's and placed it on the counter next to him.

"Smells good. Can I help?"

"Could you make a salad for Sam? There's fries in the oven baking."

Dean gave Misha a sour look, but opened the refrigerator and started pulling out the ingredients for the salad. Misha tapped Dean on the shoulder to point outside through the window. Castiel was standing on the porch, holding and petting Felicia. The kitten had cuddled into him and was lying on her back. Castiel was talking to the kitten and periodically Felicia meowed back.

Dean shook his head. Misha smiled, "It looks like when you move back to the bunker, you are going to have a new occupant."

Dean grumbled, "I'm going to have to stock up on Benadryl." Despite his gruffness, he had a huge grin on his face. "Misha, what does he do when he's not with us?"

Misha froze. "Dean, remember that they only show the action sequences and plot points. When I do solo scenes as Castiel, I tend to be looking for people or things, travelling to where you boys are, or fighting something. Angels are truly dicks to him. They mostly look down and insult him. Sometimes, they torture him if the mood strikes. I only get a small glimpse. I don't get to be him if he's just in the park watching kids play or following bees. I only see the extreme things. He hurting though, especially after Hannah betrayed him. He thought she was his one true friend still among the angels. Still, when an angel is in trouble, he tries to help them. It's very frustrating to portray Castiel sometimes, because he never seems to catch a break. Ishim wasn't far off when he said he didn't have a home, only you guys and his trench coat."

"And apparently he doesn't want to wear the trench coat now." Dean gestured toward Castiel's who only had his dress pants and shirt on. His suit jacket, tie, and trench coat were gone.

"I don't know what's up with that. The only time I got to be without the trench coat was when Cas was human. It's a pain in the ass to have to wear it when it's hot outside. Cas might not feel heat and cold that much, but I do."

Dean got a thoughtful look. 

After they finished making dinner, Dean called everyone to the table. Castiel came and sat down at the table to join them. He didn't eat anything, but he sipped on a beer. Everyone was in good spirits and made casual conversation. Castiel broke the mood when he asked, "So, what about Kelly? When are we going to go find her?"

Sam answered, "Cas, I facetimed with Eileen. She's going to Idaho and pick up Dagon's trail. That's where you were headed. Jody also put out feelers to other hunters to report any demonic signs. Now that we know Kelly is with a prince of Hell, we'll start to research demon omens. I also pulled up the surveillance tapes from around the diner where the angel was killed, and I got a couple of sets of plates. I talked to Jody and she's going to start running them through the system and see if she can narrow down which one might be Dagon's. For now, we are going to go into research mode and keep a low profile. We need to stay off the Men of Letter's radar as long as we can."

Castiel gave a frustrated look. He banged his beer down on the table and took off outside. Dean stood up and followed him out. 

"Cas, talk to me. I know this isn't the way you usually approach things, but it is the way Sam and I found that works. We use computers, we look at videos, we figure stuff out. We don't usually go running off blindly to find something that warrants a closer look. Hunting is 90% research, 10% getting to hack things apart."

"You used to run around. Stopping in dive hotels or sleeping in your car. Then, you got the bunker and life changed."

Dean put an hand on Castiel's arm. "Cas, it's because we finally found a home. Sam and I never had that as a kid. We grew up in the car. Now, with the bunker, I have a place to come home to. Memory foam, can't beat it. I've started to collect a few things. I'm hoping when all of this is over, we can go back. It's your home too. You have a room. You belong there with us."

Castiel looked away from Dean and stared off into the distance. "I thought of it as home once. The water pressure was great. The food plentiful. I thought -- this is it, this is what I've been looking for. I thought the three of us could be a real family. Then you threw me out. I know you needed to protect Sam. I understand that. Sam has been and always will be your priority. I'm not angry about it, Dean. It's just hard to recapture that feeling with everything that followed after you kicked me out. The alleys I slept in, the things I had to do to get by. The people that…" Castiel trailed off. "When you found me working at the Gas N Sip, I had not been there long. It took a while for me make it that far. April made me wary of trusting anyone. I took a chance when Nora asked me if I needed a job. Working at the Gas N Sip, it brought me purpose. And then when you came, you acted as if I was too good for that. In reality, Dean, working at the Gas N Sip is probably the only thing I was ever successful at."

"I'm sorry, Cas. If I could only redo one thing over again, kicking you out of the bunker would be one of the top spots. I could have sent you to Jody or Charlie or Garth, even. Or I could have set you and Kevin up somewhere else, away from us. I could have done so many things instead of giving you a hundred bucks and driving you into town. I get so wrapped up in saving Sam, that I do really shitty things to other people."

"Sam is important." Castiel turned back to face Dean. "I did not say this to make you feel bad. I was just trying to explain why it is difficult for me to accept the bunker as home. I have no home, except wherever you and Sam need me."

"What if we want you to be with us? Just to hang out? Watch Netflix together?"

"You only call when you need me."

Dean was taken aback. He remembered the time the angel Rachel accused him of that when she responded to a prayer for Castiel to come help them. She had told him that she was Castiel's friend, while they only called him when they needed him. "That's not, true, Cas. I want you with us all the time. I don't like when you take off for weeks and months at a time. I worry about you, especially when you go dark for a while and I can't get you on the phone. I know you have things to do and I respect that, but we want you with us. You're our family. Sometimes, you've been our only family. When I say I need you, I don't mean I need you to do something for me. It means I need you sometimes just to help me keep my shit together. When I thought you died after the Leviathans possessed you, it sent me on a downward spiral, man. I meant what I said yesterday. You are really important to me."

Castiel looked at Dean eyes closely again. "Are you sure Sam feels the same way?"

"Yes, well maybe not as intensely. You and I have a more profound bond, blah, blah, blah. But you go ask him right now, and he'll tell you the same as I did. Having you, Mom, and Sam at the bunker - I thought we had it all. Unfortunately, we have to stop the apocalypse…again." Dean rolled his eyes.

Castiel gave one of his rare laughs. "Must be Thursday?"

Dean talked to Castiel for a while longer, and then went into help clean up after dinner. He watched as he dried dishes, Castiel playing with the kitten on the front porch. Dean really didn't like cats, but he was glad that Castiel had found the kitten to keep him company.


	5. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will gets down to business by enlisting Rowena's aid, going clothes shopping, and getting Misha tattoos.

The next morning, the Winchesters, Castiel, and Misha gathered around the table as they ate bowls of cereal discussing the next move. They decided it wouldn't make sense to talk to Crowley until they had Rowena on their side. Sam made the call to Rowena.

Rowena answered the phone with a long-suffering tone, "What now, Samuel. Did Dean lose his memory again? Do you need a love potion to finally get a girl? Did someone turn you into an actual moose?"

"Rowena, Lucifer isn't in his cage."

"What, Samuel? I sent him back. Did you let him out again? I swear…"

Sam cleared his throat. "Crowley did it."

"Fergus, did what?"

"Well, apparently, he subverted your spell and locked Lucifer in a vessel that used the magic from the cage."

Rowena let out an exasperated sigh. "So, now what are you going to do?"

Sam gulped. "We are going to talk to Crowley and try to convince him to send him back to the cage. And we were wondering…"

"Stop right there. I already risked life and limb twice to send him back to the cage. And you want me to do it a third time? Need I remind you, Samuel, that Lucifer really doesn't like me."

"The thing is, Rowena, we have on good authority that the number one thing that Lucifer will do when he gets away from Crowley, and you know he'll get away from Crowley, is to hunt you down and kill you because you are the only one who knows how to send him back."

Rowena let out a deep sigh. "If you boys can get Lucifer cornered again, I'll come and help. But I swear, somebody should really kill my son. Do you think the angel might…"

"Can we decide that after we find out how cooperative he is? He sort of recently saved Cas' life, so Dean will give him a pass for a while. And, Rowena, could you possibly, maybe look for a spell that would send someone back to his own reality if he sort of got misplaced here?"

"You ask for an inch, and you take a mile. What have you done now?"

"Well, another version of Cas sort of came from the future in an alternate reality and we'd really like to send him home. So, if you would be so inclined to find out how to send him home, we'd owe you one."

Rowena gave a clucking noise, "You boys already owe me two."

"Three's a charm, Rowena?"

"Fine, Samuel. If you get Lucifer cornered, I will help you send him back. But I'm warning you, this is the last time I help you with him or with any other spell. I want to put all of this behind me. I want a nice normal life, where the devil isn't always running about because you boys and Crowley can't leave things well enough alone."

"Thank you, Rowena. I'll be in touch with you, when we get closer.

Sam rejoined the others. "She'll do it if we gets Lucifer cornered. I think, though, this is the last time she's ever going to help us do anything."

\-----  
Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Misha decided to head into town to buy some additional clothes for Misha.

They arrived at a Walmart and Misha disappeared into the men's section to find some additional clothes. Sam wandered off towards electronics to look at tablets. 

Dean and Castiel went to the beer aisle and stocked up. Castiel looked at Dean. "I'd like to buy some clothes as well."

Dean raised an eyebrow, but took Castiel to the men's department. Castiel looked confused around at the clothes.

Dean asked, "Cas, what did you do for clothes when you were human before?"

"Well, the first set I stole out of a laundromat. That's where I left my trench coast. I miss Jimmy's trench coat. Then, I got some clothes at different homeless shelters. They would just hand me whatever was close to my size and I made do. Nora actually bought my shirt I wore at the Gas n Sip because I couldn't wear a t-shirt and I didn't know what she meant by button-down. For my suit, I just walked into a department store and told then I needed a suit for a job interview and the sales person gathered everything and had me try it on. I never had to figure out what to buy."

Dean felt guilty again about throwing Castiel out of the bunker the way that he had. He could have at least bought him some clothes first.

"Well, Cas, if you want clothes, we'll start off with some jeans." Dean grabbed a couple of jeans of different off the shelf and sent Castiel into a dressing room to try them on. After Cas selected which size fit the best, Dean took him to shirts. Cas skirted around the flannel shirts and settled on t-shirts and a couple of solid color button-up long sleeved shirts. 

Dean tossed him a jean jacket. He took Castiel to the underwear aisle and pointed boxers out to Castiel. "You never need more than eight pairs because you should do laundry once a week."

Finally, he helped Castiel find a pair of work boots that fit correctly. Dean realized a few times that Misha was looking at them oddly, but didn't say a word.

After everyone had their purchases, the went up front to pay. Afterwards, Castiel went into the men's room and changed into one of the pair of jeans and a t-shirt. 

When he came out, Dean asked, "Why did you change, Cas? What's wrong with your normal clothes?"

Castiel shrugged. "Everyone looks for me as an angel in a dirty trench coat. If we are trying to lie low, it makes sense for me to change out of what I usually wear."

Dean looked between Misha and Castiel. Misha's hair was a little longer and he seemed to have a perpetual five o'clock shadow. Castiel also held his body more rigid. Of course, when they spoke the difference would be easy to tell. 

Dean shrugged and headed for the SUV. "Who's hungry after all that shopping?" Not waiting for an answer, he slid into the SUV. After the others joined him, he headed towards a diner they had passed on the way into town.

\----------

The four men entered the diner and found a booth in a corner. Misha and Sam slid on one side of the booth, while Dean and Castiel sat across from them. The men sat silently, while they waited for the pretty, red-headed waitress to make her way over to them. "What are you having boys? " She looked between Castiel and Misha, "Oh twins."

Dean just smiled at her with a flirtatious smile. "Well, sweetheart, what's good around here?"

She flashed a gorgeous smile at Dean, "The cheeseburgers are to die for."

"Then, a cheeseburger for me and a beer."

Misha added, "I'll have what he's having." Sam ordered a salad with grilled chicken and a glass of water. Castiel just asked for a cup of coffee.

Dean watched the waitress' rear as she walked over to the counter to order their food. Misha glared and him and shook his head. "What, I'm just looking?"

Sam muttered, "One-track mind."

Dean looked out the window at people passing by. He turned back to face the others. "It occurs to me, before we take actor boy here to meet with Crowley or anyone else, we need to get him protected from demon possession and angel detection."

Castiel nodded, "I could etch Enochian sigils into his ribs to protect him from angels finding him."

Misha practically shouted, "No." Then he looked around and noticed he had caught other people's attention. He said in a lower voice, "When I return home, I'd have a really hard time explaining Enochian symbols the first time I get an X-ray."

"Well, he could get a tattoo like the one I got when the angels were hunting me, " Castiel said thoughtfully.

Dean flashed one of his devil-may-care smiles at Misha, "You ready to get a couple of tattoos, actor boy?"

Misha worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he considered this. He really didn't want to get a tattoo where others would see it because he wouldn't want to explain it every time he had to take his shirt off. It would also be harder for makeup to hide them if they were on his chest. Maybe, on his hip. He certainly did not want to mess with angels or demons. "Okay, I'll do it."

"That a boy. Chicks really dig tattoos."

Misha gave an eyeroll. "Need I remind you that I'm married?"

Dean grinned, "Doesn't mean you don't want chicks to dig you."

"You're incorrigible." 

"Everyone has to be good at something." Dean gave him a wink.

Misha glanced between Sam and Castiel. "How do you put up with him?"

Sam gave a bitch look. "I've just had to get use to him. Don't even get me started on how many times I had to walk on girls 'digging him'."

Castiel shook his head, "With extreme patience."

Dean snorted, "You all love me. I'm cute."

Castiel grimaced, "That's beside the point. I keep waiting for you to grow up. Sam has grown up, you have just grown more obnoxious."

"Hmmph," Dean said but then broke out with a wide grin as the beer and food arrived. The boys chatted lightly while they ate. Dean insulted Sam's salad as often as he could. Castiel just nursed his coffee and looked somewhere between annoyed and bored.

After they were done eating, Sam pulled up a search for tattoo parlors on his tablet. After checking the Yelp ratings and finding a tattoo parlor that seemed to be highly regarded, they piled into the SUV to go to there.

When they entered the tattoo parlor, a heavily tattooed woman with pink hair and a nose ring greeted them. "My name is Destiny, how can I help you?"

Dean said, "Our man, Misha here, needs a couple of tattoos."

She looked between Misha and Castiel. "Are the twins going to get matching ones? "

Dean started to say no, but Castiel interrupted him. "Yes." Castiel pulled up his t-shirt to show the woman the Echonian tattoo near his ribs. "He needs one just like this. It's very important to get it to match exactly." Destiny pulled out her cell phone and took a picture of it. "Gotcha."

Sam said, "He also needs one that looks like this." Sam opened his shirt and showed her the anti-possession tattoo on his chest. 

Destiny took a picture of the tattoo. "Are you guys big Supernatural fans? I love those books." Sam gave her an awkward look. She continued, "I figure either you are Supernatural fans or you are part of a cult. But you know, if the four of you handsome fellows are in a cult, I'd join." She winked at Sam.

Dean leaned over the counter and smiled, "Are you a Dean girl or a Sam girl?"

She grinned. "Neither. I'm a Castiel girl. He's all sorts of hot. That whole trench coat thing. Smokin'. And the way they describe his voice."

Dean gave a startled look and glanced at Castiel. Castiel didn't say a word, but gave him a smirk.

Destiny looked at Misha. "Where do you want them, hot stuff?"

He looked nervous. "Left hip?"

She smiled at him. "Come into my parlor, said the spider to the fly." She took him into the back. She called out behind her, "You boys make yourself comfortable."

Sam settled in a chair, while Dean and Castiel took the couch. Sam lost himself in his tablet researching Nephilim.

Castiel poked Dean in the ribs. 

"What's that for, Cas?

"Third-tier agent trumps lumber jack." Castiel gave Dean one of his rare grins, reminding him of what he said in Los Angeles a few months earlier during their hunt for Lucifer when he made fun of Castiel's trench coat.

"She probably just has a Constantine fetish." Dean looked grumpy. Noting that Sam seemed deeply engrossed in whatever he was reading on his table, he whispered to Castiel. "I sort of liked the trench coat."

Castiel raised an eyebrow at Dean.

Sam, not as engrossed as Dean had thought, interjected, "That's why he carried it in the back of stolen cars for months when we thought you were dead, Cas. Very….carefully….folded."

Dean glared at Sam. "I'd knew he'd need it back is all. He'd be pissed off if I just left it there."

Castiel looked a bit wistful, "I miss that trench coat. I wish I hadn't had to ditch it. I think JC Penney's sold it, but when I went there, all of them were sold out. Some tv show used that brand."

"Frigging actors." Dean grinned at Castiel, jerking his head to indicate the backroom Misha was in. "When we were in Bizarro world, these women would chase us down and put make-up on us continuously."

Castiel looked at Dean, blankly. "Why? You don't need makeup. You are already very good looking."

Dean started to turn red, while Sam let out a choked laugh.

Castiel rolled his eyes at both of them and left to go wait outside.

Sam looked over his tablet at Dean. "You carry his trench coat. Long eye stares. He doesn't think you need makeup. Subtext."

Dean glared at Sam. "If you tell him about that CasDean, Destiel, Samstiel, WhatsTheHell crap, I will end you."

Sam looked at Dean innocently and returned to his tablet.

When Misha came out later, he had a pained expression on his face. 

Dean grinned at him, "Hurts like hell, huh?"

Misha grunted at him. Dean paid Destiny, and the three of them left the parlor. Castiel was sitting was leaning against the SUV, looking bored. The four of them got in and headed home. 

Misha grunted with pain every time Dean hit a pot hole on the farm road leading up back to the house. Castiel had no more than got out of the car before Felicia came charging at him. Castiel picked her up and petted her for a moment. Misha gathered up his bags and went up to his bedroom, calling out a greeting to Mary as she sat in the kitchen drinking some coffee.

Castiel got his bags out of the car and then looked confused. He didn't have anywhere to put them. 

Dean smiled at him, "There's space in my room." Castiel followed Dean to his room and arranged the clothes in the closet and in the bottom drawer of Dean's dresser. Dean pulled Castiel's trench coat out of the duffel bag. "I saw you didn't grab this when we left the bunker and thought you might be wanting it later. He walked over and hung it in the closet next to Castiel's new clothes.

Castiel gave him an appreciative smile.

They went downstairs to find Misha had changed into sweat pants. He was showing Mary the tattoos on his hip.

Dean asked, "Are you hitting on my mother again, Misha?"

Misha sighed and turned to look at Dean, "What part of married don't you understand?"

Dean blinked. "I understand no part of ever getting married. Why do that to yourself?"

Mary shook her head at Dean. "I have an anti-demon possession one, but never thought about hiding from angels."

"I can put sigils on you to protect you from detection, Mary. But it hurts a little."

Dean snorted, "You didn't tell me that it would hurt before you zapped them on us."

"That's because you aren't Mary." Castiel growled back. 

Mary asked, "Please do it, Cas." Castiel reached out and touched Mary. She gave a startled oomph, but then relaxed. 

That night, the five of them gathered around the table to play a few friendly hands of poker after dinner. They were using matches as chips.

The first couple of rounds were serious matches between Mary and Dean. Sam, Misha, and Castiel were getting low on matches. Castiel jumped a bit in his chair as if a light bulb went off over his head. After that hand, Castiel was unbeatable.

Dean looked at him suspiciously, "How did you get good so fast, Cas?"

Castiel looked at him, "I just started figuring out the statistical chances of pulling a particular card based on what already had been played and what must still remain in the deck."

"You counted cards? Sam, he counted cards."

"Is that not a sound strategy?"

Dean hung an arm around Castiel's shoulder. "It is, but it will also get you kicked out of Vegas."

Castiel shrugged, not quite understanding, and headed outside to do his nightly check on the wards and glyphs protecting the property. Sam followed him. "Cas, you doing ok?"

Castiel looked at Sam. "Why do you all keep asking me that? I'm fine. I just am worried that we are wasting time we should be spending looking for Kelly, Crowley, and Lucifer."

Sam looked down at the ground. "I keep thinking about my vision, Cas. We've almost lost you three times this year, so far. Between Lucifer, Billie, Ishim, and Ramiel, it's too much. Your our brother, Cas. You are our family."

Castiel reached out a hand to Sam's shoulder. "I am sorry to cause you so much distress. It just…" Castiel looked up at the stars. "When you and Dean were captured, I did everything I could think of to find you. I even begged Crowley for help. Nothing I did mattered. I stayed for a month in the bunker, alone, waiting for you to call. I should have been out looking for Kelly, but I shut down. Then, I finally went out and tried to hunt, because I saw things that you two would investigate, but I failed at helping anyone. I couldn't help you and I couldn't help them. So, I headed back to the bunker to wait some more. I should have been looking for Kelly all of that time. I was so stupid."

"Cas, when you and Dean were trapped in Purgatory, I never looked for either of you. I just drove and kept driving. I failed Kevin, I failed Dean, I failed you, and I failed myself. I would have just kept running, but I hit a dog and the vet I took him too told me off and made me take care of the dog. I stopped running. At least you looked for us. I was off having some happy fairytale ending with Amelia."

"Sam, there wasn't much you could do to get Dean and me out of Purgatory."

Sam gave Castiel a slow smile, "And there wasn't much you could do to get out us of a secret federal penitentiary. We're hidden from angels and we didn't know where we were, so we had no way to tell you how to get to us even if you could hear prayers. You carved the Enochian symbols into us. We knew that was a risk. Yet, the moment that we finally were able to contact you, you dropped everything and came to get us. Cas, when I say you are my family, I mean it. You, Dean, and Mom are all I have. You are my brother -- you and Dean help keep me afloat."

"I shouldn't have left you all behind when I took Kelly."

"And who told you to take Kelly away?"

Castiel narrowed his eyes and looked at Sam, "Dean did."

"It's not your fault that Dean and I wound up in the prison."

Castiel sighed, "But it is my fault I lost Kelly."

Sam smiled, "Mothers are ferocious. Think of how Mom beat the crap out of Toni Bevell. Once that maternal instinct kicks in, mothers are unstoppable. Kelly tricked you, because she loved her baby."

Castiel sighed, "I'm too trusting. Claire did the same thing to me."

Sam hugged Castiel. "You know, Cas, that is one of the things I love about you. You always believe in the good in people. You even believed the good in me, when I was definitely not very good."

Castiel hugged Sam back, "You were always good Sam, where it mattered. I'm learning, Sam, but it's taking me a long time."

Sam sighed and looked around. "You know I love the bunker, I do. But could you imagine if we could live in a place like this, where we weren't so underground. I could have a dog."

Castiel smiled, "We have a cat now."

Sam grinned, "Yeah. I think Felicia is part of the family now."

"I said we were one species short."

Sam laughed and clapped his hand on Castiel's back. "I got to go get some shuteye, Cas. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night, Sam."


	6. Gimme Three Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys take a break from researching and get in a bar fight.

The Winchesters, Misha, and Castiel settled into their new home. Most days were spent by Sam and Mary researching for ways to depower the Nephilim, while Dean searched online databases to try to locate anything that might lead them to Dagon and Kelly. Castiel would help Sam translate Enochian from some of the older resources they found. Sam would Facetime with Eileen every couple of days to see where she was in her search for Dagon.

Misha found himself at a loss for what to do to help, so he did most the cooking and cleaning. Misha started a vegetable garden in the back yard to keep himself occupied. Felicia would spend her time with him, as he planted and weeded the garden.

Dean would help Misha with the household chores when his attention span wandered away from researching. Sam drove himself hard researching and grew frustrated with his lack of progress. Castiel asked multiple times a day if Sam had heard from Eileen yet. Castiel continued with his research on the Kripke treatise to see if he could find a way to send Misha home.

After about two weeks, tensions came to a boiling point when Sam started eating celery sticks and carrots while researching. Mary was upstairs talking to her hunter network on her phone. Dean looked at Sam irritated twice. "Dude, stop with the crunching noises. Geez, it sounds like a horse is in here."

Sam glared at him, "At least, I don't drink enough beer to smell like a brewery. Not to mention, all of the chip crumbs you leave all over the office."

Castiel had the misfortune at that moment to walk in and ask Sam if he had heard anything from Eileen about Dagon. Both Sam and Dean shouted at Castiel, "No!"

Dean glared at Sam, "You can't talk to him that way."

"What you yelled at him too? You can yell at him and I can't?"

Castiel growled, "Stop arguing, stow your crap, and keep researching."

Misha was on the front porch, holding Felicia and petting her when he heard the yelling. He forgot to put Felicia down as he ran into the library.

Dean rose out of his chair and shouted at Misha, "One rule, one rule, dude. You don't bring that flea-bitten thing into the house."

Castiel shot a death look at Dean. "Felicia has less fleas than you do, Dean!"

Dean let out a large sneeze, right into Sam's face.

Sam yelled, "Dude!"

Misha scrambled carrying Felicia back to the door and placing her outside. As he turned around, Dean and Sam faced each other, both with their hands curled into fists. Castiel looked like he was about to smite someone. Misha ran back to the library, "Guys, can we calm down? Everyone has been under a lot of stress…"

Dean, Sam, and Castiel simultaneously yelled, "Shut up, Misha!"

Misha took a step backwards.

Mary came down the stairs and strode into the office. "What the hell is going on in here? I'm talking to Jody and suddenly it sounds like I'm listening to a middle school class. Shut up, all of you. Sit down."

All four men obediently sat down. Mary looked very scary when she was angry. "You all need a break. Go, get out of here. Come back when you can all be sociable again."

Dean strode over to the coat rack next to the door, pulled off his jacket and shrugged himself into it. He looked at the others, "Come on."

Castiel sighed and walked out the door. Sam looked longingly at his computer and then up at his mom. She glared at him. Sam headed towards the door, pulled on his jacket and went outside.

Dean looked at Misha, "You too, actor boy!"

Misha protested, "But I didn't yell at anyone…."

Mary looked at Misha and pointed at the door. Misha sighed and walked outside. Dean followed him and closed the door.

Sam looked at Dean, "Do you think this is what being sent to your room feels like?"

Dean said, "Hell, if I know. We usually stayed in one-room hotels growing up or the back of the car."

Castiel looked annoyed. "What are we going to do?"

Dean considered for a moment. Misha asked, "How about a bar? I could use a drink."

The others shrugged. It seemed as good a place as any. They got into the SUV and headed into Waterloo. Sam pulled up an app on his phone to locate a bar. After running down the list of local bars, they decided that Brenda's Brewskies sounded decent and wasn't that far way.

The bar was crowded as the four men entered. The music was loud and blaring; however, it was Led Zeppelin, so it met with Dean's approval.

Sam and Castiel went up to the bar to get a round of beers for the guys, while Dean and Misha searched for a table. They found a booth in the far corner of the bar near two pool tables. Dean slid across the bench seat, and Misha settled in next to him. Dean watched and assessed the level of the players at the pool tables to see if they might be targets for hustling later. Even now with so much water under the bridge, he didn't forget his roots of hustling pool to earn money. It was better than credit card fraud. Dean felt some of the tension leave his shoulders. "I guess Mom was right to kick us out to get us out of her hair for a while."

Misha responded, "We can't stay cooped up all the time. I'm hoping that Eileen finds the location of Dagon soon. Or tomorrow, I think we need to drive there and look for ourselves. We haven't done anything to change the outcome for Eileen from my reality, but then again, Sam never had the vision in my version."

Sam and Castiel came to the table, carrying the beers. Castiel's eyebrow went up as he saw Misha had claimed the seat next to Dean. However, he silently slid on to the bench seat next to Sam.

Dean nodded towards the pool at table to Sam. "Wanna have some fun?"

Sam snorted at Dean. "Let's just unwind a bit before we go hustle the natives."

Castiel stared at his beer intently, deep in thought. Misha kicked him gently under the table, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Why would you pay a penny?"

Misha rolled his eyes and grinned. "Just a saying. What are you thinking about?"

"Just wondering how an evening in the bar is going to solve anything. I should have stayed behind with Mary and continued to do research."

Dean sighed. "Now, Cas. We are burnt out on research. Rowena is doing her thing and Eileen is looking for Dagon. We'll get everything sorted out. But for tonight, we relax. We've been burning both ends of the candle for days now and we got diddly with a whole bunch of squat. Just drink your beer and check out the waitress at 7 o'clock."

"No, Dean, it's 5:30." Dean sighed, and pointed subtly to the waitress wearing tight jeans and a purple tank top. Her red hair was tied up tight in a ponytail. She was pretty in the wholesome, girl next door sort of way. She was probably no older than 21. After depositing the food at another table, she headed to the boys' table. 

"Whatcha having?" the waitress smiled at them. She did a double-take at Misha and Castiel. Dean noted her name Chelsea from her name tag.

Dean smiled at her with his most charming grin. "Chelsea, whatever you are giving." He gasped as Misha elbowed him in the ribs hard.

"What my kind friend is saying here, we would like two medium pizzas -- one all meat and one veggie, please. Forgive him for his lack of manners, he was born in a barn."

"No problem, sweetie. I handle boys like him all the time. I'll get that order in."

Dean watched the rear of the waitress as she walked back behind the bar to put in their order. "Why'd you do that for?"

Misha sighed. "What would you do if someone did that to Claire or your Mother? You're 39 and old enough to be her father."

Dean protested a moment, but shut up. Castiel had a slight smirk on his face. "What are you grinning about?" Dean growled.

"Nothing." Castiel's smirk widened into a grin. Sam shook his head at Misha getting Dean to behave. That usually required much more effort. Dean sulked and went back to watching the men playing pool. 

After Misha excused himself to go to the men's room, Dean talked Castiel into playing darts with him. The angel didn't look enthused, but good naturedly followed him to the board. Dean threw the darts first. All three darts landed within an inch of the center of the board. "Beat that, Cas."

Castiel threw the first one and it landed a bullseyes in the exact center of the board. He then threw the second and it landed within a quarter of inch of the first one. For the third one, he closed his eyes and tossed it. It landed between the other two. Castiel turned to Dean, who was standing there with his mouth agape. 

He then heard Castiel say, "Get your hands off of her." Only, Castiel was still standing next to him. He turned around quickly to see that Misha had put himself between the waitress and a large, bearlike man, wearing a trucker's and a denim jacket. Misha growled in low tones, "The lady asked you stop."

Dean headed that direction quickly with Castiel on his heels. 

The large man scowled at Misha belligerently, "This is none of your business. This is between me and the lady here."

"Her asking you to stop and you ignoring her made it my business." 

The man took a punch at Misha who ducked and kicked the guy in the knee. The man howled and managed to grab Misha's arm. Dean arrived at that point and punched the man in the face. The man staggered back. Castiel grabbed the collar of the man's jacket, pulled him close, and growled, "I suggest that you leave now. "

Three other men rose from a nearby table and started to head their way. Castiel pushed the man back as hard as he could, and his body knocked two out of the three men down. Dean shoved Misha behind him. Sam came to a sliding stop behind them. "Guys, guys. No harm, no foul. I'm sure that this is a misunderstanding. If you guys just leave, this can stop here."

The waitress moved behind the bar. The men that had been knocked over got back on their feet. One of them, a tall dark-haired man wearing a sleeveless shirt with a skull tattoo on his upper arm called out, "It seems like even odds to me. Four of you, four of us."

Dean scowled, "Man, you want better odds than that before tangling with us. Maybe, call up a few friends."

Sam whispered to Misha, "Stand back."

The men advanced. One of them grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it on the edge of a table. Dean looked relaxed and was just whistling. Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean. 

"What the hell's the matter with you freaks," the bearlike man yelled. "This is a bar for real men. Karaoke is on the next block over."

Dean looked over at Sam, "You feel like a real man? I do." Dean shrugged. The bearlike man rushed towards Dean, Castiel caught him mid-rush, flipped him easily over onto his back. The man laid motionless on the floor. Skull tattoo guy threw a chair at Sam, who easily dodged it. The one with the beer bottle advanced more slowly at Dean.

Castiel asked, "Dean?"

"I got this one, Cas. You get Chuckles in the back." The man with the beer bottle lunged at Dean. Dean caught his arm, and hit it against the corner of the bar so that man lost his grip of the bottle. Dean then twisted the man's arm behind his back.

Castiel had picked the one in the back up by the collar and was carrying him towards the exit by his jacket. He tossed the man out of the door. Sam punched the one that threw the chair at his face, and knocked him out. Dean pushed the one he was holding towards the door and threw him out the exit as well using the man's arm as leverage.

Dean gave the waitress a charming smile. "Sorry about this, ma'am." Castiel dragged the other two men out the door. He then touched each one on the forehead to ensure that they would asleep for a while. Dean put five twenties on the counter. "To pay for the pizza and the beer. Could you box up the pizza if it's ready, please?" 

They could hear the sounds of sirens in the distance. Sam gave an apologetic look at the other patrons. "Sorry about that, people. Sometimes, you just have to take the trash out. Come on, Dean, we need to go."

The waitress shoved the boxes of pizza at Dean. He picked them up and whistled as they walked out the door. Sam followed him quickly. Castiel pulled the still dazed Misha behind him. They picked up speed outside and jumped into the SUV. They drove a few miles away and Dean pulled into a park. "Man, Sam, that was so much fun. It's been a while since we got in a bar fight. That felt good."

Dean got out of the SUV and walked over to the picnic bench. The others followed him, and soon everyone grabbed a slice of pizza. Even Castiel took a slice, although he bit into it gingerly and gave it a sour look at its taste.

Dean looked at Sam, "Did I ever tell you about the time I took Cas to a brothel?"

Sam looked aghast. "You did what?"

"Gosh, how long ago was that, Cas?"

Castiel in a monotone voice responded, "Eight years, nine months, and 45 days."

"Why on earth would you do that, Dean?"

In a matter-of-fact voice, Castiel responded, "We were facing Raphael the next day and I thought I probably would die. He didn't want me to die a virgin because Bert and Ernie were gay. I never understood that part."

Misha started giggling.

Castiel continued, "I now know they are characters in a kid show. However, I still do not know what the relationship they had mattered when going to a den of iniquity."

Sam looked both shocked and disturbed at the same time. "I'm scared to ask what happened. But did you…you know?"

Castiel looked put down the piece of pizza with a disgusted face. "Did I what?"

Dean started laughing. Both he and Misha were almost falling off the picnic table bench. Sam tried again, "Practice hedonism?"

Castiel looked at Sam. "Oh? No. Dean paid for me to go with a girl Chastity. But, she seemed sad. So I told her that it wasn't her fault that her father left. He just didn't like his job as at the post office anymore. She didn't like that I said that, and Dean and I had to leave out the back. I didn't lose my virginity until the April incident."

Sam looked at Dean. "Why? Just why would you do that to Cas?"

"Well, we were going to face Raphael the next day and it just didn't seem right for Cas to never, you know."

"Pay for a hooker?" Sam gave Dean a bitch face.

Misha offered, "It seemed like a great idea…at the time."

Castiel looked at Sam with a slightly confused look. "Dean and I had fun that night. It's not a big deal. And it happened a long time ago. Although I suppose it might have been enjoyable. More so than with April, getting tortured and stabbed at the end wasn't a great way to end that experience. Hannah offered. However, I didn't feel it would be prudent. And my grace was waning, so I'm not sure that I could have…."

Dean interrupted, "Too much information, man."

Misha started laughing again.

"Only my brother would take an angel to a brothel."

Castiel gave a thoughtful look. "I still don't understand why Bert and Ernie had anything to do with it."

Misha howled with laughter. 

Dean shrugged. "It was just me being snarky. It didn't mean anything."

They continued eating in comfortable silence. Misha frowned a moment and then asked, "Exactly, what did the pizza man do, Cas? I mean, I know my dialog but what did you see in the movie?"

Dean choked on his pizza, "Misha! Dudes don't talk about porn with each other."

Castiel ignored Dean's outburst. "Well, the pizza man came to the door carrying the pizza. The babysitter didn't have any money, so she offered her services instead. I'm not sure why he needed a baby sitter. And then, the pizza man spanked her for being naughty and not having money. But she liked it, so it really wasn't a punishment. So, then they moved furniture to…"

Dean got up and said, "And that's enough." He walked over and threw the pizza box away and headed towards the SUV.

Castiel started laughing quietly. Misha grinned at him. "You know exactly what it all meant, didn't you?"

"Sometimes, it is quite humorous to pretend not to understand what's going on because Dean gets thrown off balance. Other times, I'm legitimately confused, because all the nuances of human interaction are difficult for me to understand. However, I figured out that one a long time ago."

Sam looked at Castiel startled, "You completely enjoy pushing his buttons."

Castiel shrugged, "Everyone has to have a hobby. Don't tell him."

Sam shook his head in amazement, "Your secret is safe with me."

Castiel stood up and walked over to join Dean.

Misha grinned at Sam, "Those two. They don't have a clue , do they?"

Sam laughed, "Nope!"

They got into to the SUV and drove home. Mary was in the office, eating a sandwich when they got there. She looked up at them sharply, "You boys going to get along now."

Misha answered for them, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good! Don't let that happen again." She gave them her stern mom face, took her plate to the kitchen, and went upstairs to her room.

Dean looked at Sam. "For a moment there, I thought she was going to call us idgits."

The next day, Dean left the house for a few hours and came back with a large television, a video game console, a box of video games, some DVDs, a microwave, and several boxes of microwave popcorn. "I'm instituting movie night at least twice a week."


	7. Won't Get Fooled Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The British Men of Letters get annoying. Team Free Will (plus Misha) have a heart-to-heart talk with Mick Davies.

The next day, Dean and Misha worked companionably together to make spaghetti, garlic bread, and a salad for lunch. Castiel watched them for a while, but then decided to be helpful by setting the table. Dean commented, "We should've picked up some wine."

Castiel said quietly, "Oh for the days when I could go fly across the world to make a beer run, get pizza, or buy you favorite hamburgers from that shack by the ocean."

Castiel rarely mentioned how much he missed flying. Dean looked over at him, "Every time I flew with you, I couldn't poop for a week. I'm sorry, man. I know it must suck. I miss those little ruffling noises your wings made when you arrived."

"It's my own fault. I was too stupid not to see Metatron for what he was." Dean gave him a half hug.

"I could write a ten-volume set of the mistakes I've made and sell it through Time-Life books, Cas. What doesn't kill us makes us stronger."

Misha went to call Sam and Mary for lunch. Sam grumpily came. He was trying to work through some complex Enochian lore and it was tedious. As they sat down, Sam asked, "Cas, can you help me translate some things after lunch?"

Cas looked overjoyed, "Always glad to help, Sam. Any word from Eileen?"

"She's working on it, and she's really tenacious. Don't worry, Cas. She'll figure it out." A sudden beeping on Sam's phone made him get up and run to the library to check his laptop. "I think the Men of Letters just raided the bunker." 

Sam returned to the table with a frown. Dean looked disgruntled, "Those British dickwads are touching my stuff. I hate that."

Mary patted Dean on the back. "What are we going to do about them?"

Misha spoke up quietly, "I think I have a plan."

Dean gave him an impatient look, "Well, let's hear it, actor boy."

"I think if we approach Mick alone we could convince him to help us. In my show, Mick is killed by Ketch after Mick speaks out against the code of conduct that they follow. He without prompting from you rebelled. What if we try to speed up the time line on that a little bit? Make him an inside guy?"

Mary offered, "He is much less intense than Ketch." 

Dean looked between Mary and Misha for a minute. "How do we get a meeting with him?"

"I think that Mary should call him and request a meeting. If she implies it's about Ketch perhaps being a little inappropriate, he'd come talk to her alone." 

Dean shook his head, "No, no way do I want Mom around those psychopaths after what you said they did to her."

Mary looked annoyed, "First, Dean, I'm a big girl who can make her own decisions. Second, just because I make the call doesn't mean that I have to be the one that shows up."

Dean looked abashed at being told off by his mother. Sam broke the silence, "I think we should meet him someplace away from here, so if his friends start looking for us, we'll be far away." 

After more discussion, the group decided that Kansas City would make a good location. It was a larger city that was about a five-hour drive away. There was some argument on whether Misha would go, but in the end, he convinced the others he would be helpful because he knew details the others did not. Both he and Castiel wore matching trench coats and suits to not alert Mick of Misha's otherworldliness. Mary stayed behind to keep researching and to mount the rescue effort if things went south.

Mary made the call and without much effort convinced Mick to meet up with her in a park. The four men headed to Kansas City. Once there, they found an abandoned warehouse to stash the SUV inside. Then they looked for an abandoned house to conduct the meeting inside.

Dean took Castiel with him as they acquired another vehicle to pick Mick up at the park. Dean found a nondescript, older SUV, and hotwired it. As he drove, he asked, "Cas, buddy, how are you doing over there. Everything cool?"

Castiel gave Dean a pensive look. "I think you've asked me that in the last two weeks than in the previous ten years. I'm fine, Dean. I just find it annoying waiting for others to find Dagon when it's my responsibility to find Kelly."

"Cas, it is our responsibility. The weight isn't all on your shoulders. We will fix this. I have faith in us. Me, you, Sam, we'll get it done. Eileen and Jody are working on finding Dagon and then we'll deal with her. We just have too many things on the board in motion to separate right now. Hopefully, our meeting with Mick might relieve some pressure."

Castiel nodded. Dean parked the SUV on the far end of the park from where they were supposed to meet Mick. Dean used binoculars to see if Mick was where was supposed to be and alone. He saw Mick sitting alone on a park bench. He didn't see any other movement except two kids playing frisbee with their dog. "Go get him, Cas. I've got your back."

Castiel walked towards Mick. Mick looked at Castiel with a furrowed brow. "Where's Mary? She's the one I agreed to meet."

"She wanted me to make sure you were alone and didn't bring Ketch with you. After recent activities she didn't want to be near Ketch. Would you come with me, please?" Mick looked at him suspiciously. Castiel growled, "If I wanted to harm you, I could smite you right here. I promise no harm will come to you while you are with me."

Mick nodded and followed Castiel to the more secluded section of the park. When they were almost to Dean's location, Castiel suddenly turned to face Mick and put two fingers on Mick's forehead. Mick lost consciousness and Castiel caught him before he fell.

"Nice catch, Cas."

"I promised no harm would come to him. I intend to keep that promise." 

Dean checked Mick's pockets and removed all electronics, weapons, and his wallet. He pulled out a plastic bag and wrapped Mick's belongings in it and buried them in the ash of a bbq pit that hadn't been used in a while. Castiel placed Mick carefully in the SUV. Dean placed a hood on him in case he woke up. They drove back to the abandoned house. When they arrived, Castiel woke Mick up. Dean escorted Mick into the room with Misha, while Castiel and Sam waited outside. Sam had planted a mic in the room so they could hear the conversation.

Dean helped Mick sit and removed the hood. 

Mick looked angry, "Where's Mary? I came here on good faith."

Misha lowered his voice to Castiel's tone and said, "Mick, I am sorry to deceive you. I wanted to talk to you away from the other Men of Letters. Mary is fine and wanted me to tell you hello."

Dean sat in the chair next to Misha.

Mick glared at Misha. "Castiel, what are you doing? When you asked for help to find the Winchesters, didn't I help you?"

"You also almost got me killed by sending us after a prince of Hell. Ramiel had a spear that causes very unpleasant side effects on angels."

Mick looked confused. "What do you mean, prince of Hell?"

Misha squinted his eyes and tilted his head, "Ketch sent Mary to steal the Colt from Ramiel. Didn't you know about that?"

"I know that Ketch tasked Mary with retrieving the Colt. I didn't know a prince of Hell was involved."

Misha growled, "Well, a hunter friend of ours were killed and I almost was."

Sam entered the room and sat at the table. "Look, Mick. I thought when we took out the alpha vampire, we had started to understand each other. However, we found out about your room with computers that are tracking the hunters. I know you are the decent sort and are trying to make deals with the American hunters, but your bosses are one step away from open warfare on us. What did we ever do to deserve that? We might not have the fancy gadgets and tech, but we are here doing our best to kill monsters and save people."

Mick stared at Sam and cleared his throat. "Certain, more senior members believe you pose a threat to the world because of your rather colorful history. The Leviathans, the Apocalypse, the sun dying. I believe that we can work together. I've gotten to know you and your mother."

Misha responded, "And in a few weeks, Hess is going to order Ketch to kill you because you will protest about killing the hunters and they will remove you as an obstacle. You have a moral compass, while the others are sociopaths." 

Castiel chose that moment join the group. He pulled open the door abruptly and strode into the room. 

Mick looked between Castiel and Misha, obviously confused. Misha continued, "I'm from the future, Mick. I know what is going to happen. In a few weeks, Hess is going to send someone named Renny to check on your work, because of your lack of progress with the American hunters. You are going to meet the Winchesters at a place to kill Dagon, a prince of Hell, who is holding the mother of Lucifer's child. A hunter partner of the Winchesters is going to take a shot at Dagon, but the bullet is going to hit Renny and kill him. Because you are not the cold-blooded killer Ketch is, you are going to let the hunter go even though the code dictates you kill her. Hess is going order Ketch to kill you for not upholding the code."

"This is ridiculous. I don't know what trickery you are using." 

Castiel interrupted, "There is no trickery. He is from the future and I assure you he telling the truth." Castiel hit the table for emphasis.

Misha put his hand on Castiel's arm. Both Misha and Castiel stared unwaveringly at Mick. Dean squirmed in his chair. One Castiel glaring was unnerving; two were overwhelming. Mick just stared back for a moment and then looked down at the table. He said, half to himself, "The old men didn't disagree with Bevell's original tactics. They sent me to try a gentler approach when it became apparent that Sam wouldn't break. I really believed we could find common ground with the American hunters. I had to believe it."

Sam said gently, "We know you tried. And you have helped. I don't know what would have happened to me and Dean if you hadn't shown Cas and Mom where to pick us up. But Mick, you have to know that the ends don't justify the means. Ketch killing those soldiers who for all they knew they were trying to catch men who tried to assassinate the president wasn’t right. They could have been good and honorable men. Can you sit there and tell me that is right or just? We kill monsters to save people. But not all supernatural beings are monsters and not all humans aren't monsters. There is no black and white here. We do our best to protect the innocents. Sometimes, we've made bad calls, but Cas, Dean, and me? We've stopped the Apocalypse. We've saved the world. We can save it again. Maybe, we're inefficient, but we aren't in it to kill things, we are in it to save innocent people."

Misha looked imploringly at Mick. "I know that you feel a debt to Men of Letters. They took you in as a young kid who had nothing. They gave you a purpose and a code. But that code is what makes a young boy kill his best friend. It's what locks two boys in a room with a single knife and prove that they can commit murder on command. We've fought angels, demons, and the Devil himself to ensure humanity has free will. You have a choice, Mick. You can swear your loyalty to a group that will order you to kill indiscriminately without regard to right or wrong to achieve their ends or you can choose free will to do what is right. What would your best friend, Timothy, want?"

Mick murmured almost inaudibly, "He wanted both of us to escape out the window and make a run for it." He stared down at the table looking conflicted and torn.

Dean stood up. "Unlike the Men of Letters dicks, we aren't going to make you decide right now, Mick. We are going to take you back to the park and let you go. This is your choice and yours alone. If you decide that you don't want to blindly follow them anymore, I'll give you a burner phone with a number in it to call us. That number is untraceable. If you decide to stay with them, we'll probably end up killing you when the Men of Letters decide to come after our people if Hess doesn't kill you first. Again, Mick, this is up to you."

Misha continued, "I've seen the future. It does not end well for you and a lot of other innocent people."

Mick looked at his hands and then raised his head to stare at each of the others in turn. "I don't know if I believe this future business, but you've given me a lot to think about. I do have doubts about what we've been doing. But I've spent most of my life adhering to this code. I've done a lot of unpleasant things to adhere to it."

Dean motioned to Mick to lower his head so he could replace the hood. "It's your choice. Just think about what is right and if the Men of Letters have become the monsters they started out to kill."

Dean and Castiel drove Mick to a deserted street corner. Dean removed the hood, while Castiel opened the door to let him out. "Your phone and other belongings are in a bbq pit on the western edge of the park. Uber will be arriving here in about 15 minutes to take you back to the park. Thank you for meeting with us."

Dean and Castiel left and parked the purloined SUV close to where they had taken it. 

They then walked to join Misha and Sam at the warehouse they had stashed the SUV. Misha had already changed from his Castiel apparel back into jeans and a green t-shirt and was leaning against the SUV. Castiel removed his trench coat and tie and leaned on the SUV next to him.

Sam asked, "Do you think anything we said to him will make a difference?"

"God, I hope so. I genuinely like him, but I'll kill him if we have to."

"Remember way back when, when we were surprised that the monster of the week turned out to be human? I kind of miss those days "

"Yeah, monsters were monsters. Humans were humans. It was easy. And then, you had to go sleep with a demon."

Sam gave him a bitch face, "And you got a profound bond with an angel." 

Castiel broke in, "Right here, I can hear you. Although the first two things Dean did was shoot me and then stab me."

Dean glared, "At least I never kissed a demon for fun like you two. I only did it for deals."

"Are you sure, Dean? You and Crowley did go that road trip on your bromance." Sam smirked.

"Well, Cas went on that road trip with Crowley to find Lucifer."

"I think you have a more profound bond with Crowley too, jerk."

Dean responded, "Bitch."

Castiel interjected, "There was nothing…" Castiel made air quotes, "bromantic about my trip with Crowley to find Lucifer. I believe that was my most unpleasant experience on Earth, and I've been tortured numerous times and killed by April."

Misha bent over laughing. He laughed so hard, he had tears coming down his cheeks. "You guys are going to be the death of me."

Castiel tilted his head at Misha. "That is quite probable considering everything we are facing, but would be most unfortunate."

Misha kept laughing and Dean joined. Sam just grinned. Castiel looked at them all like the were crazy and got into the SUV in the shotgun position. Sam looked like he was going to protest but slid into the seat behind Castiel. Misha was still laughing as he sat next to Sam.

Dean started to climb in, but paused when his phone buzzed. He looked at it and gave a wide smile. "Mick says he's going to help us by reporting what's going on in the Men of Letters HQ."

Sam asked, "Do you trust him?"

"Hell, no. Crowley taught us that. But I'm willing to give him the benefit of the doubt for now."

Dean got into the SUV, found Metallica on the MP3 player, and headed back to the farm house with the music blaring loudly.


	8. Come on Eileen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eileen finally arrives with news about Dagon. The team heads to face Dagon.

Misha, Dean, and Mary were eating lunch the next day, when Sam charging down the stairs. "Eileen called! She's got a lead on Dagon! She's driving out here to talk to us." Sam was practically vibrating from excitement. He turned and went out the front door to find Castiel. He found him in the barn playing with Felicia. Castiel was rolling a small ball across the floor and Felicia batted it back to him. He was dressed in jeans and a blue t-shirt.

"Cas, Eileen knows where Kelly and Dagon are!"

Castiel turned to Sam, dropping Felicia's ball. "Where? Can we go now?"

"She's going to come here, and we'll figure out what the next steps are."

Castiel nodded to Sam and followed him back to the house. Castiel disappeared upstairs for a few minutes and then joined the others in the kitchen dressed in his trench coat and suit. As they waited, Dean cleaned the Colt and then reloaded it carefully at the table.

When Eileen knocked on the door an hour later, Misha answered the door. He made sure he faced her as he said, "Hi Eileen, I'm Misha. Sam, Dean, and the others are in the kitchen."

Misha escorted Eileen to the kitchen table. Sam stood up from the table as Eileen came into the room and gave her a swift hug. She smiled up at him, and he kissed her forehead.

"Eileen, you know Dean. That's my mother, Mary. The one at the end is Castiel. What's the news on Dagon?"

Eileen sat at the head of the table so she could see everyone's faces. Sam sat next to her.

"I went to Couer d'Alene, Idaho, based on the information you provided that it was the last place Kelly Kline was seen. I'd figured I'd look around."

Sam leaned forward in chair, "And?"

"And turns out right after she left, somebody burned down an old warehouse. I did some digging through security camera footage and caught Kelly Kline going in."

She pulled a picture and passed it to Sam. Sam passed it down to Misha. "Yes, that's Dagon with her."

Dean looked at the picture. "Awesome. So, Kelly and Dagon go crash this place and it gets torched. Coincidence?"

Eileen answered, "Hell, no. So, I ran the plates on every car that drove past the warehouse just before it burned down. Most of them was local, but one wasn't. It came up registered to Dermott Culp."

Dean nodded. "So, we need to find Dermott Culp."

Eileen smiled. "He went missing a year ago. But I tracked his car to Iowa. Found him coming out of a doctor's ob/gyn office carrying a dead body. Dermott was a demon."

Sam asked, "Crowley's?"

Eileen shook her head no. "Works for Dagon. Covers her track. I confronted him and stabbed him in the heart, but not before he gave me Kelly's phone number."

Sam grinned, "Nice work!"

Dean went to the fridge in the corner and pulled out six beers. "This deserves a beer!" Dean distributed the beers and then returned to his seat.

Misha accepted the beer and raised in a toast with the others. "Here's the thing. Excuse me, Eileen, but I sort of know things before they happen but I'm not always accurate. Maybe, Sam can explain that in more detail later. Here's what I know. Sam calls Kelly pretending to be the doctor's office and that they need her to go back in. Dean picks her up and takes her somewhere. I don't know where exactly where the rest of you are waiting. You all try to talk reason with Kelly. Dagon catches up and tosses everyone every which way. Eileen gets a clear shot, but…." Misha paused, thinking better of telling them that Eileen killed a guy in his original version. "Dagon ports with Kelly right before ummm… Dean shoots her with the Colt."

Dean frowned, "How are we going to kill her then?"

Misha shrugged. "Someone hangs back ready to shoot just as Dagon appears while the front line distracts her?"

Sam nodded. "That might work. What do you think, Dean?"

"Well, it's a plan. Not a perfect plan, but a plan."

Misha added, "You are only going to get one shot at Dagon."

"I can be near Kelly to slow Dagon down. " Castiel spoke from the end of the table.

Misha panicked, "No, Cas, I think you should sit this one out." He didn't want Castiel to touch Kelly and be affected by the Nephilim.

Castiel frowned at Misha. "That doesn't make sense. I can take much more damage than the rest of you."

"Got to agree with Cas, Mish. I can't imagine going into a fight without our ace in the hole." Dean agreed.

Misha grimaced. "Ok, but this is a very bad idea."

\------------------

The group piled in to the SUV to head to the town about forty-five miles away. Dean had resisted Misha coming along, but Misha insisted. 

After they arrived in town, Dean dropped Misha, Castiel, Sam, and Eileen off in a secluded junkyard. Old cars and dumpsters littered the area. He and Mary continued on to stake out the doctor's office.

When everyone was in place, Sam placed the call using a fake accent. "Ms. Kline? This is Oliver from Dr. Turner's office. He'd like to see you in the office today." Sam paused to listen to Kelly. "All, right well, he looked back through your test results he'd like to discuss. Does 5 pm work for you?" Sam listened for a moment. "Well, he said it was very important. 5 pm? See you then."

After he hung up, Sam called Dean. "It's a go!"

Eileen and Sam exchanged high fives while Misha looked on with a mixture of excitement and dread. Castiel remained quiet.

\------

Dean recognized Kelly walking down the sidewalk. She was definitely very pregnant now. He walked quickly and caught up with her. "Stay cool. Walk with me."

Kelly looked up at him. "Dean?"

Mary pulled the SUV up next to where they were walking. Dean opened the door and gave Kelly a gentle nudge to climb in. Kelly asked, "Where are we going?"

Dean gave her a reassuring smile. "We just want to talk."

\-----

The others waited at the junkyard. Dean texted Sam when they were five minutes away. Eileen moved behind a box of crates with the Colt. Misha crouched next to her carrying a tire iron.

Mary pulled the SUV into the junkyard to where Sam and Castiel was standing.

Dean got out of the SUV and opened the door for Kelly. "Come on." Kelly got out with an annoyed looked. She looked at Castiel, and then turned away with a slightly guilty look.

Sam started, "Kelly. Listen we know you are in a really…difficult situation, and we just want to help."

Kelly retorted, "You call this helping."

Dean broke in, "Look, Kelly, that kid…it's…I mean, it's Lucifer's."

Sam broke in again, "We've been researching for ways to remove the baby's grace so it's just a normal baby."

Kelly looked agitated, "You aren't going to do anything to my baby. I love this child."

She turned to try to head back to the door of the car. Castiel caught her by the hand, "Kelly, please, having this child will most likely kill you. If he's born, he'll kill us all." Castiel stopped suddenly, looking a bit dazed. A shimmer of gold appeared in his eyes. "Kelly?"

Kelly's eyes went wide. She gripped Castiel's hand, "Cas. Wow, I think…"

The wind suddenly picked up. Misha tapped Eileen on the shoulder to indicate it was soon. Dagon appeared suddenly next to Kelly, she pushed everyone but Castiel and Kelly violently away. She turned to Castiel. He stepped forward towards Dagon and growled, "Stay away from her."

Dagon punched Castiel in the face. Castiel pulled out his angel blade and tried to stab Dagon. She kicked him in the stomach and as he bent over, hit him in the head with her elbow. Castiel fell to the ground bleeding from his nose and mouth.

Eileen behind the crate whispered to Misha, "I can't get a clear shot. I might hit Kelly."

Dagon's head whipped around at the whisper. She appeared directly behind the Eileen at the crates. She grabbed the Colt from Eileen, breaking her arm. Misha tried to hit her with the tire iron, but she sent Misha flying back into the wall. Misha crumpled into a ball.

Dagon held the Colt. "Let's just take this off the board." The Colt melted in her hand.

Dean and Sam struggled to their feet. Sam pulled out his gun and started shooting Dagon repeatedly as he headed her way. Dean rushed to Castiel, pulling him to his feet.

Dagon flung Sam into a pile of debris. She started to walk back towards Castiel and Dean. Dean roared and charged her. Dagon punched him once and he flew into the front and on to the hood of the SUV. 

Castiel in a harsh breath told Kelly, "Run." Kelly looked up at Castiel and shook her head no. She smiled at Castiel and took his hand.

Dagon smirked at Castiel looking at her belligerently. One of his hands held Kelly's, while the other one was balled up in a fist. "Kid, come on. It's just getting sad." She looked down at their hands, "Aw, adorbs."

A pulse of glittering energy passed from Kelly to Castiel. Castiel's eyes began to shine with a soft amber light. The wounds from the fight disappeared from Castiel's face.

Dagon's fist started to glow, as she advanced towards Castiel, obviously to smite him. She lifted her fist up even with Castiel's head. 

Dean shouted, "No!"

Castiel grabbed her fist and a surge of electricity filled the air for a moment. Dagon looked at Castiel, "How?"

Castiel said, "Call it a miracle" as Dagon burst into flames. Dagon screamed as she burnt to ashes.

Dean slowly sat up on the hood of the SUV. He slid off and staggered towards Castiel. "Cas? What the hell was that?"

"It was, umm, me. But it was also…" Castiel looked down at Kelly's stomach.

Castiel put his hand on Dean to heal him. Sam had pulled himself up, groaning from the pain, and went behind the crates to where Eileen was cradling her arm. "Cas, a little help here?"

Castiel strode off in Sam's direction. 

Dean looked at Kelly suspiciously, "What did you do to him?"

Kelly looked at Dean with wide eyes. "I'm not sure. My baby, Jack. I think he knew Castiel would protect him and helped."

"Well, Cas being able to burn up a prince of Hell like that, it's not normal."

Dean watched as Castiel first helped Sam and Eileen. By that time, Misha had sat up in a daze, so Castiel moved in his direction. Mary walked up to Dean brushing herself off from the grit and grime got on her coat when thrown. "Well, that wasn't what we expected."

Dean sadly picked up the melted pieces of the Colt. "Dammit, I had just gotten this back."

Kelly offered, "I changed my mind. I'll go with you all." As Castiel returned from healing everyone, Kelly pulled his hand into hers again and smiled up at him. "Thank you, Cas."

Dean looked at her suspiciously, but didn't say anything as they loaded up in the SUV. Misha, Mary, and Eileen got into the back of the SUV. Castiel then helped Kelly into the middle seat before going around the SUV to enter the other side. 

Sam and Dean were the last ones standing outside the SUV. "Sam, does any of this just seem way off to you?"

Sam nodded. "I don't know what the hell just happened really."

"I think the gave him some sort of Super Mario power-up crap. You think the baby sock puppeted him even before its born?"

Sam looked at Dean confused. "I don't know. This just doesn't make sense."

Dean sighed and handed the remnants of the Colt to Sam. "Do you think you can fix it?"

Sam looked sadly at the Colt. "I hope so."

Dean and Sam got into the SUV and headed back to the farmhouse.

\-----------

When they arrived back at the farmhouse, Castiel sat with Kelly on the couch while the others rearranged the bedrooms to accommodate Kelly and Eileen. Misha moved his things to the bedroom in the basement, while Sam and Dean moved their belongings to share a room. Each of the women got their own room.

Misha finished more quickly than the others and returned to the living room. Both Castiel and Kelly were reclining on the couch with their feet up on the coffee table. Kelly look exhausted, with one hand on her stomach. Castiel had one arm draped across the back of the couch behind Kelly.

Misha realized it must have been hours since she had eaten. "Kelly, would you like something to eat?"

Kelly gave Misha a wide smile and nodded. "Thank you."

Castiel grumbled, "I should have thought of that."

Misha went to the kitchen and made Kelly a sandwich, along with fresh carrots and an apple. He added a bottle of water and carried the food to her, placing it on the coffee table. He sat in one of the side chairs watching Kelly eat. He didn't say anything because he wasn't quite sure what to talk about.

Sam and Dean came down the stairs a few minutes later. Dean sat in the other side chair while Sam sprawled on a rug on the floor.

Sam looked at Kelly with his best puppy dog face. "Kelly, I know a way to turn the baby into a regular child instead of a Nephilim."

"Sam, the extraction process we used to remove Gadreel's grace from you almost killed you. We can't do something like that on the baby." Castiel growled.

"No, get this. What if we were to use a banishment sigil to expel the grace from the baby with a vial with summoning sigil to attract the grace as it expelled. It would help the grace leave the baby without harming it in any way. He would just be a normal child."

Kelly looked at Sam in stunned silence for a moment. Then she spoke with conviction. "That would remove the very thing that makes Jack special. I don't want to do that."

Sam looked at her imploringly, "If you don't do that you'll die having him. You really have no other choice."

"I can choose to have him as he is now. As long as he's healthy, I'm willing to take whatever consequences happen to me."

Dean came out of his chair scowling. "If you let Lucifer junior get born, he'll destroy not only you but the world."

Kelly glared at Dean, "He won't. He's good. And his name is Jack."

Dean turned to look at everyone. "She's gone insane. This chick has gone on a trip on the crazy train. First stop, apocalypse."

Castiel gave a warning growl, "Dean."

"We went through all this work to find her, and now, we are just going to let her have the baby. That doesn't make any sense."

Castiel put a hand on Kelly's arm and gently said, "You will die. This child will have unbelievable power. Do you think we should release him upon the earth?"

Kelly said through gritted teeth, "He's good."

Misha interrupted, "You know, guys. Kelly is exhausted. Why don't we talk about this in the morning after everyone's had a good night of sleep?"

Castiel stood up and said, "Of course." He held his hand out to Kelly. She took it and he pulled her up on her feet. Castiel went up the stairs with her and showed her bedroom. Kelly paused in the doorway as she heard Dean's voice yelling at Sam, "Dammit, Sam, having a fully powered Nephilim born is not an option." The sound of glass breaking accompanied the yell.

"Cas?" Kelly said with a tremulous voice. Castiel pulled her into the room and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Dean's not going to hurt you. But Kelly, he is right. I am sorry, Kelly. The son of Lucifer this is a human/archangel hybrid. That power…it's beyond comprehension. Your child could bring the universe to its knees."

Kelly interjected, "Or raise it to its feet. This baby - nothing is born evil."

"Kelly, if he's born, that is something you cannot survive. So even if you are right, and even if the worst isn't inevitable, then who will care for him when you are gone? Who? Who is strong enough to protect him and keep him from evil influences and on the righteous path?"

Kelly took Castiel's hand and placed it on her stomach. "He choose you, Castiel, to protect him, guide him when I'm gone. I know now that it is you."

"Me? I'm not someone you should put your faith in. I've failed far many more times than I succeeded. I have deceived and lied to my friends. I've let great evil onto the world. "

"This is your problem, Castiel. You have no faith. Just feel him, Castiel? Feel him and tell me that he doesn't feel good."

Castiel reached out with his grace to the child. He could feel the child's grace and soul. As Castiel's grace mingled with the child's again, he felt a peaceful feeling. He closed his eyes and relaxed. He suddenly could see glimpses of a serene pastoral setting, with images of children playing, of all types of mankind and angelkind living peacefully together. It felt like…paradise. 

His eyes flew open. A flash of gold flickered within them. He looked at Kelly and smiled. "I understand now."

She smiled, "Good things do happen." 

Castiel stood up, "You should get some rest now. We can talk more in the morning." Castiel walked downstairs to join the others in the living room.

Dean looked up at him, drinking a glass of whiskey. "So, did you talk some sense into her, Cas?"

"She is right. This child is good. We should not remove its grace."

"What the hell, Cas? You're the one that said this child would destroy the world?"

Castiel looked at Dean patiently. "Now, that I've met him. I feel differently. Jack is good."

"You mean he sock puppeted you. He's influencing you. This is not you, Cas."

"I feel more like me than I have in a very long time, Dean. I have a purpose, a sense of direction."

Dean stood up, "Letting a full powered archangel Nephilim into this world just ain't going to happen."

"Dean, he is good. Trust me."

Dean slammed his hand on the table in front of Castiel. "Trust you? Trust you? Remember when I asked you to stop trying to get the souls out of Purgatory. I warned you it wouldn't end well. You wouldn't listen. Remember when I asked you to put the souls back into Purgatory to defuse yourself. You wouldn't listen. You never fucking listen, Cas. You never learn. You helped Metatron cast the angels out of Heaven. I warned you then too. And then, you let Lucifer in…"

Castiel flinched. "I did what I thought was right."

"And you are never right. And now you want the devil's baby to just what…be born…treated like a normal kid. Are you going to take him to Little League practice, Cas?"

"He has showed me the way…the future. Paradise." Castiel protested.

"He showed you what you wanted to see. Hell, Lucifer gave Sam visions last year that Sam thought were from God. They lie. All those son of bitches, angels and demons, they lie. There is no paradise. There is just pain and death. That kid is not some sort of messiah to take us the holy land. He's an evil, nasty, bottom-dwelling snake that will turn around and bite you the moment he is born. Come on, Cas, why can't you see this?"

Castiel stood taller. The light bulbs in the room burst and his eyes glowed blue in anger. "And you are so perfect, Dean? You sold your soul to save your brother, spent 40 years in hell, 10 of them torturing others. You took the Mark of Cain for what -- because you thought it could help you kill Abaddon. You trusted Crowley. How many people suffered because you made that mistake? I could have helped with Abaddon, but instead of me, you turned to Crowley. Even though I dropped everything to go help you, even though you had kicked me out and abandoned me when I was human when I was of no use to you. What is it you called me that time my powers didn't work, 'a baby in a trench coat'."

Sam interjected, "Guys, please, calm down. Let's talk reasonably."

"Shut up, Sam," Dean growled. "Cas, during one of your half-baked ideas, you devastated Heaven. You killed thousands on Earth. And now you think you have better judgement than you had then."

Castiel grimaced at each of Dean's words. "I had doubts then. I do not have doubts now."

"You let Charlie die on your watch. You went behind me, lied again, and worked with Rowena and Charlie and used Book of the Damned Magic to free me from the Mark."

"I know this is the right path, Dean.."

Dean laughed, "And that's going to make me feel better. This Nephilim, it's in your head, Cas. It's screwing with your mind."

"Dean, you must understand. This child is my responsibility. I will see it born."

"Well, this is rich. A hundred years ago or so, you had no problems being part of a mission to kill a Nephilim. You were gung ho on killing an innocent then. Helped lead the charge. But now, it's like let's all join a circle, hold hands, and sing Kumbaya. "

Castiel froze at the mention of Lily Sunder's child. He seemed to deflate. He looked down at the table. He looked up with his voice breaking, "You know I've changed since then." He closed his eyes. "We're not going to agree on this, Dean. Kelly and I will leave in the morning. Don't try to stop us. I'm an Angel of the Lord and you should show me some respect." Castiel turned and left through the front door, slamming it behind him.

Sam pulled back and punched Dean in the face. Dean staggered back and tripped a chair. "What the hell, Sam?"

"You just attacked our brother, asshole. I'm not saying Cas is right or wrong, but you just took everything that he has been through in the last decade and threw it in his face. He rebelled and helped stop the Apocalypse. He saved you from Hell; he saved me from Hell. He saved Mom from Billie. When he was dying, he drove hundreds of miles to try to help me save you from being a demon. But worst of all -- you threw the shit Ishim did back in his face. We've all done shady shit. We've all made mistakes. I was the poster child for being evil when I was drunk on demon blood. You forgave me for all of that, but you never really deep down forgive Cas for anything. You always hold on to it to throw it back in his face. I'm the one that coerced him into helping get rid of the Mark. He didn't want to. Charlie's death is my fault, not Cas'."

"What, you falling into the Lucifer's son might just be a normal kid line?"

"No, I'm saying Cas is right. The kid is an innocent child. We can't just do a knee jerk reaction. If Kelly and Cas refuse to let us try to depower Jack, we can't force them. We will have to find another way. We aren't God. We are supposed to save people sure, but that means all innocent people." Sam paused and took a deep breath. "You know, Dean, there's one thing I can never forgive you for."

"What?" Dean stood up, wiping the blood on his nose onto his sleeve.

"Killing Amy." Dean had killed the kitsune many years previously that had just been killing drug dealers and other criminals to save her son when he got sick. As a child, Amy killed her mother to save Sam's life. "We have done all matter of shady things to save our family. Tell me, if you had to kill a guy who sold drugs to kids to save me or Mom or Cas, would you?"

"Things were so much more black and white then. If it was a monster, we killed it."

Sam looked at him with narrowed eyes, "Would you kill Amy, now? Are we any less of a monster than she was when you consider how many people were killed when I caused the Darkness to be let out? How many did you kill when you had the Mark of Cain? I once killed an innocent girl and drank her blood to get juiced up to take on Lilith. How come we get a pass?"

"I think we have tipped the scale in the favor of good, Sam, I have to believe it."

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "We have saved the world more than once. Every time, Cas was part of it. I know why you never fully forgive him -- because he's the anchor you rely on. He's the one you call when something goes wrong. He always comes when you call, no matter what it costs him. When he fails at something, you take it as he personally let you down because he's the one thing besides me that you truly believe in. You have to cut him some slack and apologize, Dean. Listen to him. If he's wrong, we'll fix it. But what if he's right and you don’t listen?" Sam gave Dean a measured looked and sighed. "Look, I'm going to head up and go to bed. If you let Cas go tomorrow, I doubt you'll ever get him back. Think on that." Sam headed upstairs.

Misha stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. Dean had forgotten he was there. Dean stared at him, but Misha avoided his eyes and started heading for the stairs to the basement.

"Actor boy, aren't you going to give me your two cents? You've been so helpful before, " Dean's voice dripped in sarcasm.

Misha stopped with his hand on the door to the basement stairs. "No, I don't think I have anything to add." He turned to face Dean. "All I can tell you is I think if you make the wrong decision tonight, you will regret it for the rest of your life. But it didn't take a crystal ball to see that."

Dean was left alone in the dark. He sat down heavily in the chair and buried his face in his hands


	9. Promises in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelly Kline joins the household.

Castiel stood on the porch, alone. The night was dark, lit only by starlight. All of the lights in the house were off, while the others slept. Castiel knew the night was cold, but it didn't bother him.

He heard a step behind him. He recognized the step and sighed, "Dean." Castiel turned and saw Dean's silhouette in the dark shadows in the back corner of the porch. Castiel didn't want to fight with Dean any more. He wished there was a way for him to show Dean what Jack had shown him.

Dean softly said, "I'm sorry, Cas. I said some things I regret. I shouldn't have brought up the souls and Purgatory or Ishim. I've done some pretty fucked up things. You've always tried to have my back." Dean reached out to touch Castiel's shoulder, but Castiel moved out of reach.

"Dean, I know you think I'm wrong. And I can't ask you to trust me, because I know you have never fully trusted me since I let the Leviathans out of Purgatory. I asked you to trust me then, but I was wrong. At that time, I had my doubts about the path I was taking. I prayed to God for guidance or a sign. When he didn't answer, I just tried my best. I just keep failing. Again and again. I want a win for you, but…" he paused, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "That isn't what this is. I truly know what I am supposed to do without doubt or hesitation. Jack showed me the future. I know you think he is influencing me. But consider this, I knew Sam was tainted with demon blood, I knew that Azazel had corrupted him. But I still did everything in my power to protect him, I rebelled from Heaven for you to get to him and try to stop everything. When Lucifer had me in holy fire at Carthage, he tried to convince to come to his side. He compared me to himself and how we both fell, but I told him that he would have to kill me before I would let him touch Sam Winchester. I gave Sam the chance to make things right. All I ask is that you give Jack the same chance I gave Sam. I have no doubts that Jack can be good." Tears were freely flowing down Castiel's cheeks. "Dean, please just give him a chance."

Dean whispered, "When I am scared and worried, I lash out. Cas, you've stood by me through everything, no matter how bad I fucked up. You’re the first one I come to for help and you have stood shoulder to shoulder with me against all the shit that life has thrown at me. I'm scared for you. I'm scared for the world. And, I'm scared for us. I know you'll pick this kid before me. But when push came to shove, I always put Sam first. Even when it meant kicking you out of the bunker, human, confused, and alone. I was so stupid, and yet the first time I called out for you after that, you came. You helped me save Sam."

Castiel put his hand on Dean's shoulder. "Please understand that I have to do this."

"We're a team, man. I'll help you. But the first sign of this going south, the first time I see Jack do something that shows his dark side, I will shut it down. We got this."

"That's all I ask for -- is the chance." 

Dean gave a short, barking laugh. "All we have anymore are chick flick moments. When did we become so maudlin, ass."

Castiel gave him a half smile and tilted his head, "Butt."

Dean leaned against the rail and looked up at the stars. "Did you exist before the stars, Cas?"

Castiel leaned next to Dean, looking up. "Not all of them. God started the universe before I came to be, so the stars furthest from the center of the universe are older than me. I remember when the Sun was made. One of my older brothers told me God had special plans for that one. I miss Gabriel. He also told me not to step on the fish that was coming out of the water, because God had big plans for that fish. I never knew that fish would result in you."

"Why do you stay with us, when you could have gone back to Heaven? Why do you let me talk down to you? Why did you let Ishim insult you? You've seen so much, why us?"

Castiel gave a small smile and tilted his head, "I existed since shortly after time began. I didn't start living until I gripped you tight and raised you from perdition. You and Sam taught me what family means, what truly matters, how to make a choice, and how to take responsibility when you make a bad choice." He gave a small smile. "However, if I knew then what I know now, I would have smote Ishim the moment I saw him." He paused and took in a deep breath. "I know without a doubt that raising Jack is the right thing to do. What I don't know is if I'll be good enough. I've made so many mistakes."

"I'll be with you every step of the way. You can teach him how to be an angel, and I'll show him how to fix cars and pick up girls. It will be awesome -- I won't have to take showers, I'll just have him mojo the grime away."

"I'm not sure that is appropriate use of his powers, Dean."

"Yeah, angel, but you got your priorities and I got mine. Think I can teach him how to summon a beer out of the fridge?"

Castiel gave one his slow, deep laughs. "Heaven help us all. Well, not Heaven, obviously."

Dean grinned and put an arm around Castiel. "You ever notice we have our chick flick moments when we look at stars? Why is that?"

"Because if we did it when Sam was awake he'd tell us to grow up and give us a bitch face."

Dean nodded. "That's fair." He stepped back from Castiel. "I better go put at least some of my four hours in to function tomorrow."

"Night, Dean. I'll just wait here."

\-----------------

Misha woke up to the smell of frying bacon. He went to the kitchen to see Castiel and Sam standing side-by-side at the stove cooking. Mary, Eileen, and Kelly were sitting at the table chatting. 

Misha walked up to Castiel, "What time are you leaving?"

"He's not," Dean called from the stairs, still pulling his shirt over his wet hair. "We worked it out." Dean walked to the table and sat next to Kelly. "I want to apologize for what I said last night. Cas set me straight. I hope, Kelly, you'll agree to stay with us. I'll do my best to keep the two of you safe. We'll handle this the way you want."

Sam looked startled and dropped the fork he was using to turn bacon. 

Kelly gave Dean a sweet smile. "Thank you." She looked around, "Thank all of you. I do appreciate all the help you have given me. "

Misha gave a deep sigh of relief. Castiel running off with Kelly was one less than to worry about. Of course, they still had then British Men of Letters and Lucifer, but he'd take any win that he could.

Later that morning, Castiel, Dean, and Kelly drove into town to buy groceries and some clothes for Kelly. Sam had buried himself in books in the office researching everything he could about Nephilim and alternate realities. 

Misha and Eileen went back to work in the garden Misha had started. They worked in companionable silence. When Misha wanted to tell Eileen anything, he would touch her shoulder. He kept asking her to sign the names of the different vegetables as they weeded the garden.

Mary sat in the swing on the front porch with Felicia curled up in her lap. She loved the domesticity of all of this. This was the life she had wanted when she had given up hunting. Well, as long as the boys did the cooking. If the boys had been living here when she came back, she never would have taken up hunting again. Sam came out of the house, stretched, and sat next to Mary on the swing.

Mary turned to Sam. "Do you love her, sweetheart?"

"Yes, Mom, I think I do and it scares me to death. Every time that I let myself believe that I could have that apple pie life, the other shoe drops. She's a hunter; she knows the life. But, more than anything, I'm just sort of tired and want a break from the outside world. I'm getting too old to fight Lucifer, you know? 25 was one thing, 35 is a whole other thing."

"Even when we try to walk away, Sam, it just seems to pull us back in. I left Dean with a neighbor when I went to go hunt the thing that came after Asa. I didn't come back for two days. Your dad thought I was mad at him. I just couldn't let it go when I read about things in the newspaper." Mary gave a sad smile. "I think even if Azazel hadn't killed me that you boys were have been pulled in eventually. Even though, I promised myself I would never raise my boys in this life."

Sam watched as Misha and Eileen started throwing the weeds they pulled out of the garden at each other and laughed. Eileen had perfect accuracy and Misha now had bits of weeds and plants strewn throughout his tousled hair. Misha gave a wicked grin and threw a handful of mud at Eileen from the section they had watered. A new melee broke out that ended with Misha prone on the ground with Eileen's foot holding him down. "Uncle!" Misha groaned. Sam laughed. Eileen pumped her fist in the air victoriously and ran to the porch. Sam stood up, as she threw her arms around him in a hug, smearing the front of his shirt with mud too. Eileen laughed. "Sorry, Sam."

Sam laughed, "No you aren't."

Eileen nodded, "You are right, I'm not." They walked into the house holding hands.

Misha brushed the plant parts and mud off of himself as best he could. After he deemed himself clean enough to sit next to Mary, he joined her on the swing. She gave him a wide smile, "You are a very nice man."

Misha gave a self-deprecating smile and said, "Eileen is special. Sam is a very lucky man. I really hope it all ends well for them. They deserve happiness."

"Do you think Dean will ever find that?"

Misha gave Mary a sad look. "No. I think Dean could be content, but he's more worn down and tired than Sam. Well, at least the characters on TV are. What your Sam and Dean will do in the end, I don't know. I'm just happy that Cas seems to be working out his issues."

"Sam spent part of the morning looking for a way to send you home. I can't imagine what your family must be going through."

Misha gave a wry smile, "I am just hoping that I get to go home to the date I was sent here. It's still in the future, I think? I don't really know how this wibbily wobbily timey wimey stuff works. I miss my family. But, I've gotten quite fond of you too." Misha booped Mary's nose right as Eileen's car entered the yard.

Dean got out of the car and called out, "Actor boy, stop hitting on my Mom. Don't make me come up there."

Misha grinned at Mary and answered, "Don't worry, Dean. You were gone long enough that we're done."

Dean froze and glared at Misha. Misha leaned into Mary, putting his head on her shoulder. Mary burst out laughing. Dean muttered, "Dumb ass."

Misha lowered his voice and growled, "I would prefer the word trusting. Less dumb, less ass."

Castiel glared at him, as he helped Kelly out of the car.

Mary asked quietly, "Why do you that to annoy Cas?"

"Because, he needs to learn to laugh at himself. So, I poke fun at him. Plus, it's fun to irritate Dean. I think he secretly likes it." Misha gave Mary a crooked smile.

As Castiel escorted Kelly up the stairs and into the house, Dean started unloaded boxes of diapers from the trunk. Misha whispered, "Oops. I sorta, kinda forgot to tell them Jack comes out a teenager."

Mary looked startled. "He does?"

Misha considered it for a moment. "Maybe, we shouldn't tell them. Kelly has enough on her mind. Let her think of Jack as a baby. Dean might be less freaked out too." Mary nodded.


	10. Angel Flying Too Close to the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will confronts Lucifer with the aid of Crowley and Rowena.

Castiel kept close to Kelly for the first two days and watched her protectively. After she seemed to be accepted by everyone, Castiel relaxed more. Mary and Eileen both had struck up a friendship with her, and the women helped Kelly convert the walk-in closet in Kelly's bedroom into a small nursery. 

On the day of the third morning, Castiel walked into the office where Sam and Dean were researching. "I think it's time to take care of Lucifer. Now that Dagon is out of the picture, Lucifer must know that we have Kelly. The longer we wait, the closer he will come to finding us. We need to get him before he escapes Crowley."

Sam looked up at Castiel, "I'll call Rowena and see if she has everything she needs to send Lucifer back to the cage." Sam left to make the call.

Dean motioned to Castiel to sit in one of the chairs and yelled for Misha to come.

Misha popped his head in, "What's up?" 

Dean motioned him to sit down. "We're thinking of the game plan for confronting Crowley about Lucifer. What are your thoughts?"

Misha looked pensive. "I don't know how much help I'll be with this one. Lucifer escaped from Crowley and you guys didn't confront him until he attacked you when Jack was being born. I do have some insights into why Crowley did it. Maybe, we can convince to just let us go to his throne room and banish Lucifer from there. It's really an ego thing."

"Do you think you can handle talking to Crowley?"

"Yeah. I can just pretend he's the actor who plays Crowley."

Dean nodded. "Maybe we can summon Crowley and you use what you know reason with him. We can play it straight with him and say you're from the future. As weird as it seems, Crowley might get that more than saying you’re an actor that plays Castiel. He's got a way to spot if you are lying. So, stick to the truth as much as possible. You are from the future; we'll just omit the part about you being Misha. He's not an idiot."

Castiel asked, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Make sure we don't die?"

Sam came back into the room, sliding his phone into his pocket. "Rowena said she'll help if we get Crowley on board. She doesn't want to deal with both Crowley and Lucifer."

Dean stood up, "We'll summon Crowley and see what he has to say."

While Misha went to put on his Castiel outfit, Sam gathered the ingredients necessary to summon Crowley. Dean searched online for a place to do the summoning and located an abandoned farm about fifty miles away. Sam texted Rowena the coordinates to the farm.

Castiel sat back relaxed in his forest green henley shirt and black jeans. Dean frowned at him, "Aren't you going to suit up?"

Castiel shrugged. "I'm good." Castiel went upstairs to say goodbye to Kelly and explained they'd be gone for a while. He got assurances from both Mary and Eileen that they would take care of her.

Dean, Castiel, Misha, and Sam got into the SUV and made the drive to the farm.

When they got there, they looked around and decided the old wooden barn would make a good place to summon him. Dean glanced over at Castiel and grinned, "We met in a barn."

Castiel frowned at him, "And you commenced shooting and stabbing me. "

Dean shrugged. "You lived." 

Sam started to assemble the spell ingredients as Dean spray painted the devil's trap to hold Crowley in place while they talked to him. Castiel warded the outside of the barn to prevent surprise visitors. Misha sat on a bale of hay feeling uncomfortable in his trench coat. He looked over enviously at Castiel in his jeans. 

When everything was ready, Castiel hid out of sight while Sam, Dean, and Misha stood outside the devil's trap. Sam finished the spell to summon Crowley.

A black of smoke coalesced into a very annoyed Crowley. "Moose, Squirrel, Feathers. You don't write, you don't call. Then you rudely summon me here like this. Need I remind you that I've been more than helpful to you all. I even took one for the team and let Lucifer beat the crap out of me to give you time to do you goody-two-shoeness and save the people in the club."

Dean snarled, "Cut the crap, Crowley. We know you subverted the spell to make Lucifer into your lap dog instead of sending him to the cage."

Crowley looked dismissive. "Why on Earth would I do that?"

Dean glared at him more. "Because…"

Misha growled in his deep, gravelly Castiel voice, "Because he humiliated you. Your control in Hell has been slipping. First, Abaddon, then you 'bromance' with Dean, and finally Lucifer using you as a lapdog. You thought having Lucifer on a leash would solidify your power. But really, it's your bruised ego, Crowley, wasn't it, puppy?" Misha dropped his deep voice in the last few words to match the timbre of his voice he used for Lucifer when he possessed Castiel. 

Crowley gave Misha a look of full venom. Then he crinkled his nose a bit. "Feathers here isn't a angel anymore. What happened. Let someone steal your grace again?" Crowley sneered.

Misha kept his voice low, "Crowley, I have seen what the future holds. Some of your less than loyal followers are working to defuse the cage wards that you instilled in Lucifer's vessel. He will be freed and he will kill you."

Crowley said, "The only bloody mistake I made was breaking the Lance of Michael to avoid the Winchester man tears from your putrid, rotting death. I won't make the mistake of saving your life for a third time. Next time, you're dying from lack of grace or melting from the inside, I won't raise a finger to help you."

Sam interjected, "Crowley, can't you see? Lucifer has to go back in the cage. For everyone's safety, including yours!"

Misha grabbed Crowley by the collar and growled, "Right now, Dagon is in contact with Lucifer. Dagon has the mother of Lucifer's child."

Crowley flung Misha across the room. "I can't get out of this trap yet, but won't stop me from wiping the floor with you, choir boy." Misha grunted with pain, holding his arm.

Castiel strode into with a fiery look. "Enough!" He walked over to Misha and healed his arm. 

Crowley looked warily between Castiel and Misha. "Why are there two of them? Are you double dipping, Dean?"

Without missing a beat, Dean said, "Like he said, he knows what the future holds, because he traveled back from the future to prevent the next apocalypse. He expended so much energy that he is lacking in grace now. But what he says is true, Dagon is talking to Lucifer and holds the mother of the Nephilim."

"Well, Feather's should have bloody well killed her when he was supposed to.."

"Cut the crap, Crowley. Rowena said she would help send him back to the cage if you cooperate. Are you going to help us or are we going to have to do it the hard way?" Dean growled.

Crowley stared at Castiel again. "Well, this would have been really simple if I hadn't had to break the Lance of Michael to save him."

"Why'd you take Lucifer, Crowley? What did you want?" Sam looked at him, shaking his head.

"I wanted to win. I subverted mother's spell, put Lucifer in a vessel of my own making because I wanted to win. You have any idea how many people have made a play for my throne over the years. Lucifer, Abaddon, blah, blah, blah, blah. Too damn many. Your Alt Cas there was right. I thought if I could put the Devil on a leash…my own personal nuke, no one would challenge me again."

Dean snarled, "How did that work out for you, Crowley?"

Crowley gave a reflective look. "I've realized I've been focused for so long on keeping my job. Never realized I hate it. All those whining demons, the endless moan of damned souls, the paperwork. I mean, who wants that?"

Sam offered, "You?"

"Once maybe. But now, it just seems like a repetitive bore. Even Lucifer is repetitive. I had more fun palling around with Castiel and Dean than I've ever had in Hell."

Castiel dryly said, "Yippee."

"Tell you what, boys. After we put Lucifer back in his cage--together--I'll seal the gates of Hell. You'll never see another demon again, apart from, of course, yours truly. Demons stab me in the back, I'll happily stab them in the front, the sides, and right up their little black-eyed asses. Do we have a deal?"

Dean and Sam gave him a mistrusting look. 

"Boys, I promise you that if you help me take care of Lucifer and put him back in the cage, I'll make your life a whole lot easier. There might be a stray demon here or there, but you lumbering bags of flannel will take care of them. It will be simple, you come back to my home with me, I unlock Lucifer from his vessel, Mother sends him to the cage."

Sam looked at Dean, "I'll call Rowena and see if she'll come."

Dean took Misha aside. "You wait for us here. If we don't come back, you hightail it back to the farmhouse. I don't want you anywhere near Lucifer. Crowley won't question it since you are human."

Misha nodded. He was fearful for the safety of the others, but knew he would be little to no help if they actually had to engage Lucifer. He was more likely to get them killed. Dean handed him the keys to the SUV, and Misha waited close to the exit.

After determining that Rowena was on board, Dean scraped a break in the devil's trap to release Crowley. Crowley casually began to walk in Misha's direction, until Castiel grabbed his arm tight and steered him back. 

Rowena arrived about a half hour later. As she entered the barn, she said, "I truly am daft to help you again. You just keep asking and asking, when I'm just trying to make my way in the world. Become an honest woman. And, you Fergus. I should turn you into a toad. Subverting my spell like that." She put her bag on the floor with all the spell ingredients in it. "Sam, could you please carry that, tis a bit heavy." 

"Hi, Mother." Crowley said sarcastically.

Rowena drew up her entire short height and proceeded to stand in front of Crowley giving him a blistering scolding how much he was an idiot for not sending Lucifer to the cage. She only stopped when she was out of breath. 

Dean asked, "Are we ready?" Crowley looked around and snapped his fingers. Sam, Dean, Castiel, Rowena, and Crowley appeared in the throne room. Lucifer was sitting in Crowley's throne with a bored look.

"Bollocks," Crowley muttered. "We appear to be too late."

Two demons came from both the left and right side of the room. Castiel turned his attention to the two on the right. He was able to smite one, while keeping the other one engaged with his angel blade.

Dean and Sam took the two on the left. Sam stabbed one with an angel blade, while Dean dispatched the other one with the demon knife.

Lucifer stood up in front of the throne. His eyes glowed, the energy in the room sparked, and the silhouette of his wings appeared on the wall behind him. "Rowena, dear. I've not forgiven you for sending me to the bottom of the ocean."

She looked at him and said, "Manete."

Lucifer froze for a moment. Crowley hurriedly attempted to draw a rune on the floor. After dispatching the second demon, Castiel stood next to Crowley to protect him while he finished drawing the symbol. Dean started to assemble the ingredients in the bowl. Sam stood near a column watching the rear of the room.

Lucifer shrugged after a moment, "You will have to do better than that. Really guys, that's all you planned? " Lucifer snapped his fingers and Crowley went flying across the room. Castiel charged him with his angel blade drawn. Lucifer motioned with two fingers and Castiel went headfirst into one of the columns. Dean looked over at Rowena, all the ingredients were in the bowl. Dean stood between Lucifer and Rowena and the bowl. Rowena began her incantation. 

Lucifer smiled at Dean. "Dean, dean, dean. You know how this always ends. But you never quit, even when you should." Lucifer punched Dean in the face, blood sprayed down the front of Dean's shirt. Dean attempted to punch Lucifer back, but Lucifer caught his hand, twisting his arm back and breaking it. He then threw Dean towards Castiel who was staggering back on his feet. The two collided and fell back down. 

Lucifer destroyed the bowl with the spell ingredients with a bolt of energy from his hand. "Rowena, it's just so lovely to see you again. And now, I'm going to kill you…again." He wrapped his hand around Rowena's throat and started to raise her off the ground. At that moment, Sam placed his hand on a banishing sigil he had just finished drawing on the wall. Both Lucifer and Castiel were blown away.

Dean stood up slowly, "Holy fuck, Sam. Did you just send Cas and Lucifer to the same place?"

"I don't know, Dean. The time Cas blew himself away with four angels in the green room, they wound up in different places."

Crowley staggered to his feet, "I suggest we leave now. Lucifer will be back very soon." 

Crowley teleported them back to the barn. Misha rushed towards them. Dean was obviously holding a very broken arm and his face was cut and bleeding from multiple wounds. Rowena was still attempting to breath normally. And Crowley was limping heavily on one side. Sam seemed relatively unscathed. "Where the hell is Cas?" Misha said in his normal voice, forgetting to stay in character with Crowley and Rowena. Crowley looked at him through narrowed eyes.

Crowley muttered, "Well, that was an utter dog's breakfast, again."

Dean leaned against Sam. "Well, just imagine if we hadn't been there. You would be pushing up daisies."

Misha said, "Or become a rat."

Sam, Dean, and Crowley turned to look at Misha. Misha said in his lower voice, "In my future, Crowley was attacked by Lucifer and had to take refuge in a rat."

Sam started laughing in spite of himself.

Rowena glared at them all. "I want you all to forget I ever existed. If you bother me again, I will make a spell to make you forget me and maybe everything else." She glared at them all, marched out of the barn to her car and drove away.

Crowley added, "And now, we are done."

Dean yelled at Crowley to wait, but Crowley disappeared. Dean sighed. 'I was hoping he would go fetch Cas when he called."

Right at that moment, Dean's phone rang. Dean answered with, "Cas?" Dean turned it to speakerphone.

"Hello, Dean. I seem to be in Chicago."

"Are you hurt?" Sam asked.

"No more than usual when I'm blasted places. Your arm, Dean? Sam?"

"Sam's fine. My arm is busted up, but I'll have Sam splint it and come get you."

"I'll just go the bus station, Dean. You just go take care of your arm." Castiel hung up the phone.

Sam inspected Dean's arm. He went to the SUV to get a medical kit and splinted Dean's arm as best he could. They got into the SUV to head home. Sam drove, while Dean took pain meds and sat in the middle row of the SUV. Misha rode shotgun.

Misha looked at Sam. "I'm sorry. It seems like every time I try to help, someone gets hurt. Nothing goes to plan. And now Lucifer is loose."

Sam looked over at Misha, "You did help. We are all together, or will be when Cas gets back from Chicago. And we have more advanced notice of Lucifer, we wouldn't have known he was coming if it wasn't for you."

"But now's he's loose. We should have gotten Lucifer before Dagon."

"But if we failed and Lucifer had somehow escaped, he would have been with Dagon and Kelly and we'd have no chance at all. Now, we just need to hide. I imagine the first place Lucifer will look for us is the bunker."

Misha gave a snort. "Is it too much to hope that Lucifer runs into the Men of Letters at the bunker and Lucifer takes Ketch out?"

Dean groaned from the backseat, "That would be totally awesome."

As they turned the SUV to go down the farm road, Dean grunted at each pothole the SUV hit.

Kelly and Mary were waiting on the swing, as they drove up. Felicia was lying in Kelly's lap purring. Sam got out of the driver's seat and helped Dean out of the back seat. Misha joined them on the other side. 

Kelly asked in a frantic voice, "Where's Cas?"

Misha walked over to her and took her hands. "He's ok. Just having to take the scenic way home. We unfortunately didn't get Lucifer back in the cage. But don't worry, he shouldn't be able to find us here for now. We're safe."

Mary helped Sam do a better job of trying to set Dean's arm. Eileen patted Dean's knee soothingly, while Dean looked like he was going to pass out. Misha distracted Kelly by having her help him cook dinner. She kept looking into the living room every time Dean let out a louder than usual yelp, but Misha soon had her cutting vegetables for the stir-fry he was preparing. Misha was cutting the chicken into strips, when he heard a car coming up the farm road. Misha looked at Kelly, "I'm going to go see who it is. Watch out the window, if you see any trouble, get Sam."

Misha picked up the shotgun they kept by the front door and went outside. He watched as a lime green PT Cruiser came slowly up the pitted farm road. He relaxed as he realized it was Castiel driving. Castiel parked the car next to the SUV. He got out of the car and climbed the stairs to Misha. 

"What happened to the bus, Cas?"

"There were no more busses heading this way tonight, so I borrowed a car."

"Cas, you realize when you steal a car, it's a better idea to steal a nondescript car. That way you can blend in with a lot of other cars. A nice grey or black sedan will work. But if the police put out an APB for that car, they'd find you in a minute."

Castiel looked at him, "I just borrow whatever is closest when I need it." Right then, Dean let out another loud yelp. Castiel pushed past Misha and rushed to the living room. He brushed all the humans aside, while he fixed Dean's arm.

By supper time, Dean was back to his usual self. "Sam, it's a good thing you didn't try to go to med school instead of law school. Cas just out Dr. Sexy'ed you."

"He's an angel, Dean."

"Still a better doctor."

Sam gave Dean a bitch face. Misha rolled his eyes.


	11. Bad Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team waits for Jack to be born.

Life went by with an air of domesticity for a couple of weeks. Castiel spent the day entertaining Kelly, helping her make a collage of her favorite things for Jack. She would browse for images on the internet, print them out and then she and Cas would cut them out and include them in the collage. She also recorded videos for Jack to watch, so he would get to know his mother even if she was no longer around.

Sam and Eileen were happy in the newness of their relationship, constantly speaking in hushed undertones and continually touching each other casually. Sam and Eileen spent a lot of time in the library, researching for ways to send Misha home, to protect them from Lucifer, and alternate realities.

Mary kept in touch with various hunters she trusted to try to keep tabs on what the British Men of Letters were up to. They were still taking out werewolves, vampires, and the like, but so far they hadn't done anything to a hunter that Mary could find. Mick texted her once a week to report the Men of Letters status with the American hunters.

Dean and Misha worked on the household tasks, taking turns cooking and cleaning. They bickered back and forth constantly, which irritated Castiel to no end, but the rest of the family found amusing. Misha was particularly happy with his garden. In a few weeks, they'd have a lot of fresh vegetables. Although, Misha also hoped in a few weeks, he'd be home.

At night, while the others slept, Castiel guarded the perimeter of the property, double-checking wards and prowling uneasily through the night. During the day, he acted light hearted and provided as much support as he could to keep Kelly at ease. At night, he was a coiled rope of tension, waiting for the inevitable showdown with Lucifer. After realizing what Castiel was doing, Dean stayed up for part of the night with him, silently keeping Castiel company until he needed to sleep. They didn't talk much, but just enjoyed the quiet companionship the two of them shared that had never had required words.

As the due date for Jack got closer, tensions ran high. In the basement, Dean assembled and disassembled his gun repeatedly when he had nothing else to do. Misha followed him down and learned to do it with the pistol Dean had given him. Sometimes, Dean took Misha behind the barn to practice shooting. After the end of the first week, Misha had developed into a decent shot. Not hunter quality, but he'd be able to compete against a civilian. Dean also started to teach Misha how to use an angel blade, but then realized he was already adept with it until it came to actually stabbing something. 

Everyone knew what was coming, but nobody could do anything about it.

The morning of May 18th started as a normal day. Dean made pancakes while Misha cut up fruit for breakfast. Dean sang the lyrics to an Allman brothers song as he flipped the pancakes. He gyrated his hips and twirled around the kitchen dancing as he cooked.

Lord, I was born a ramblin' man,  
Tryin' to make a livin' and doin' the best I can.  
And when it's time for leavin',   
I hope you'll understand,  
That I was born a ramblin' man.

Sam staggered out to the kitchen, groaning, "Since when are you a morning person, Dean?"

Dean turned, poured Sam a cup of coffee, handed it him, and returned to his pancakes. "Good morning to you too, sunshine."

Sam just blinked again. 

"What's the matter, Sammy? Eileen keep you up too late last night."

"Shut up, jerk."

"Make me, bitch."

Misha smiled as he finished cutting up the fruit and turned his attention to setting the table.

Castiel and Kelly joined them a moment later. Castiel pulled a chair out for Kelly to sit in. Misha placed a glass of juice in front of her and smiled. 

Kelly looked up. "Thank you, guys. I seem to be having some problems getting up and down today."

Dean froze for a moment and looked at Castiel. Castiel mouthed "Soon" silently with his back to Kelly. 

Sam tensed and went to go check the wards on the farmhouse again. Castiel followed him.

"Misha, take a load off." Misha obediently sat down next to Kelly. Dean walked over and placed pancakes on Kelly's and Misha's plates. "What are your plans for today? Do you want to sit in the garden or watch some movies?"

Kelly smiled up gratefully. "I'm going to go make a few more videos for Jack and finish up his collage." She started eating. 

Dean finished cooking the batch of pancakes and joined Misha and Kelly. Mary stumbled into the kitchen a moment later, looking for coffee.

Misha volunteered, "Let me know when you have finished the collage and I'll frame it."

Dean tried so hard to make things normal, but he felt he was about to lose it. This beautiful, warm woman would be dead soon and there was absolutely nothing he could do to save her. His one freaking job was to save people, and he felt so hopeless that all he could do is make pancakes.

Kelly sensed Dean's distress and put her hand on his arm. "Everything will be ok. As long as Jack's born healthy, everything will be worth it. Cas is ready for this."

Misha wondered for the hundredth time whether they should warn her that all hell would break loose the moment she went into labor. He was terrified.

Sam came in a moment later and joined them, with Eileen coming down the stairs, yawning a few minutes later. Dean said under his breath, "See, Sam, you kept her up too late." 

Sam kicked Dean under the table as he turned to say good morning to Eileen. Soon everyone was chatting and talking about trivial things, all of them avoiding the subject of Jack's birth.

Misha glanced out the window and noted how Castiel stood perfectly still in the front yard, waiting for something to happen. He was now dressed in his trench coat and suit. 

After the breakfast crowd dispersed to do their own things, Misha washed dishes. After a few minutes, Dean picked up a dish towel to help dry. "I've been thinking, Misha. You aren't really a hunter. You aren't really a part of this mess. Why don't you take Eileen's car and go wait for us in Topeka. I'll give you the keys for Baby's storeroom. I'd ask Eileen to go too, but she won't leave Sam. Things just get messy and bloody when Lucifer is around."

Misha froze. "Do you want me too leave, Dean?"

"No, I want you to be safe. I can't protect Cas or Mom or Sam, but I can protect you."

"I'm staying. I'll stay out if the fight, because I know I'll just be in the way. Without you guys, I've got nothing in this reality and no way home. You're stuck with me."

Dean sighed. "I expected you to say that but I had to try."

Misha gave him a head tilt and a half smile. In a gravelly voice, he said, "You can't save everyone, my friend. Although, you try." 

Dean frowned, "It's just so damn freaky when you do that."

" And has probably caused permanent vocal cord damage, but what's a boy to do?"

The lights flickered off right about then. Misha tensed. He noted Castiel had taken off from where he was standing and was striding purposely towards the barn. Dean yelled, "Sam!" and ran out the door. Sam came lumbering down the stairs and took off after Dean.

Misha ran up the stairs to find Kelly. Mary sat on the edge of Kelly's bed, holding her hand. Mary looked at Misha, "Her water broke. It's show time."

Misha gave her a meaningful look, "In more ways than one."

Kelly gave Misha an imploring look, "Could you please find Cas? I want to talk to him." Her face was wracked with pain.

Misha said, "I'll see what I can do."

Misha walked to Eileen's and Sam's room. Eileen was just coming out of the adjoining bathroom, wrapped only in a blue towel. Misha looked at the ground uncomfortably and began to speak, only to realize that Eileen wouldn't be able to see his lips. He raised his face and Eileen stared at him. "Mary might need your help. Kelly's in labor. I'm going to go check on the boys."

Misha ran down the stairs and took off in the direction Dean, Sam, and Castiel had headed. He saw the crackling line of orange that signified the rift. He hadn't actually seen it in person before; the special effects had been handled post production. He shuddered because he knew what was on the other side. Not for the first time he wondered if he was crazy as he stepped through the portal. The harsh barren wasteland made his skin crawl. The bodies of demons strewn about he was expecting, but the horrible stench of this reality made the bile rise up in his throat. Dean, Cas, and Sam were talking to what he knew was this reality's version of Bobby. Because it looked like no one was going to currently kill each other, he called out to Castiel, "Cas, ummm… She's asking for you."

Bobby looked startled as he saw the angel's doppelganger and pointed his rifle at Misha. Misha croaked, "Human, not an angel. Harmless, really, just umm…a messenger service."

Castiel looked between Sam and Dean, "Will you two be okay if I go speak to Kelly?"

Dean nodded, and Castiel walked back to the portal. He didn't say a word to Misha, as he pulled him back through the portal with him until they were on the other side. "You promised Dean you would stay out of trouble." He continued with a slight menace in his voice. "So…stay…out…of…trouble. I don't want his over protective nature of you to cause him to do something foolish and die." Misha gave Castiel a blank look as Castiel went back to the house. Misha frowned. Dean was much more likely to get killed protecting Castiel than him.

A throat cleared behind him. Misha whirled about to face the noise, fearing it was Lucifer. Crowley, in his black suit, was staring at him. "Just what are you? I still haven't figured that out. You pretended to be a human version of Feathers from the future, but that's not the real story is it."

Misha dropped his voice to the lower, gravelly pitch. "Crowley, everything I said would come to pass has happened. You doubted me then. Why do you still doubt me?"

Crowley scowled back, "I've been around the choir boy when he had his God complex, when he was crazy, when he was angry, when he was Lucifer, and when he was a moping, self-loathing, basket case propped up by two sad sacks of flannel. You are not him. However, that's not why I came. Luckily, I dislike Lucifer much more than I want to dissect you to see what makes you tick."

Dean and Sam emerged from the rift. Dean growled, "Don't mess with him, Crowley. Or I swear I will end you."

Crowley smirked, "Oh, what a deal you have, Dean. Two boyfriends now. However, will you choose? Or maybe both at the same time?"

"Shut up, Crowley, we don't have time for you."

"That's a shame, because I'm the answer to all your problems." Crowley gave a smirk.

Dean looked at Misha. "Umm…Cas, go in the house and switch places with the other Cas."

Misha nodded, as he headed for the house. He felt hopeless; no matter how hard he tried, it all came down to the same set of impossible circumstances. Kelly was going to die; Lucifer was going to arrive; and one or more of his new family was going to be trapped or killed. The only thing he might have possibly achieved was saving Eileen, and even that was in doubt since they hadn't dealt with the British Men of Letters yet. Why was he here if it wasn't to change things?

He climbed the stairs and walked into Kelly's room. He paused as he observed the intimate moment between Castiel and Kelly. 

Castiel had his hand on Kelly's arm and murmured. "I saw... I saw the future. I saw a world without pain or hunger or want. I saw the world that this child... that your child… " Castiel paused. Kelly looked into Castiel's eyes. " Castiel continued, "...will create. And it is a world without fear and without suffering and without hate. I saw paradise." Castiel leaned over and gave Kelly a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Kelly, I love you and Jack. I will die before I let anything happen to him."

Misha called out softly to Castiel, "Crowley is here." 

Castiel closed his eyes, a look of pure anguish on his face for a moment before he carefully cloaked his emotions again. Misha turned around to give Castiel and Kelly privacy. He heard another few words murmured between them. Castiel walked pass Misha with squared shoulders, as he called out, "Mary, can you please sit with Kelly again?"

Misha trailed down the stairs after Castiel. "You missed the plan. If it follows my world, you, Dean, and Sam will face off against Lucifer. You will attack him first and while he swings and knocks you over, the boys take off to the rift. Crowley will help trap him in the rift. Please do not go after them. You all just need to push him back into the rift when he comes out so he's on the other side when it closes."

Castiel replied, "I will do whatever it takes to keep my charges safe. You stay in the house. You will only be a distraction. Draw a sigil on the wall so that if we fail, you can blast Lucifer away and take Jack and run." Castiel paused and stared intently at Misha. "I entrust you with this job. And…thank you for everything you have tried to do. I apologize that I was not always kind to you. I regret that."

"Just, please, try not to get killed. If you love Dean, you need to survive or he won't."

Castiel went still for a moment. "Lucifer is near. See you on the other side, my friend."

Misha watched helplessly as Castiel walked out the door. Through the window, he could see Castiel join Sam and Dean in front of the house. He turned, pulled out his knife, cut his palm, and drew the sigil that Castiel had asked for. As he turned around, he saw Lucifer face the boys down. Castiel ran at Lucifer with his blade drawn. Lucifer flung him aside, as the boys took off running towards the rift.

Misha walked to the kitchen window so he could see the barn. He watched as the boys lured Lucifer into the rift. Misha prayed to Chuck to keep the boys safe. Misha watched tensely. Mary came down the stairs and joined him. "Eileen is sitting with Kelly. She asked me if I would die for my boys. You know I would. You are one of my boys, you know."

Misha gave her a soft look. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that." Misha held Mary's hand as they stared at the rift. "There's a sigil near the front door. Use it if you need to."

Something caught Misha's attention in the periphery of his vision. Castiel stood up, shook himself a moment, and headed towards the rift with a purposeful look. Misha cried, "No, no, no, no. Mary, sigil, door." Misha ran out the front door, not sure what he was going to do, but he couldn't just sit by and do nothing.


	12. Thunderstruck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Free Will have their showdown with Lucifer.

Misha came down the stairs of the back porch right as Castiel was about to enter the rift. Misha yelled, "Stop!" Castiel looked apologetically over his shoulder and disappeared through the rift. Misha broke into a run towards the rift, colliding with Sam as Sam and Dean re-emerged from the rift. Dean reached out to steady Misha. Misha made a dive towards the rift, but Dean held on to his arm firmly. Dean's face was swollen and his lip was split.

"He's going to die!" Misha yelled. Dean froze, and Misha pulled away. 

Castiel reappeared through the rift. Sam gave a look of relief with a half-smile, "Cas!"

Misha didn't hesitate. He tackled Castiel. Right as he and Castiel started to fall, Lucifer, who had reappeared through the rift, stabbed the area where Castiel had been standing. Misha felt a searing pain in his left side. He screamed and landed in a heap on Castiel.

Lucifer looked confused for a moment at the two variations of Castiel at his feet. One was obviously human. Blood was flowing freely from Misha's side. Castiel was trying to staunch the blood while rolling out from under Misha's body. 

Mary came running down the stairs at that moment, yelling "Get away from my boys!" She stopped between Sam and Dean.

Sam put an arm in front of her and said, "Mom!"

Lucifer's head jerked her way. "Mary, right? I've heard about you. You are certainly living up to the hype. Look, seriously, I wanted say thank you for everything. I owe you, kid."

Dean and Sam looked on in stunned silence. Castiel knelt near Misha, torn between attacking Lucifer and saving Misha. 

Mary said confidently, "I love you," looking around at her four boys. 

She walked towards Lucifer, pulling her fist back and striking Lucifer in the face with the Enochian knuckles. 

Lucifer fell back and gave her a snarky grin. "Cute. Is that all you got, mama?"

Mary struck him again and again back towards the rift. Lucifer dropped his angel blade close to Misha's unconscious body. Lucifer started to fall backwards into the rift, grabbing Mary and taking her with him. At the last moment, Castiel made a grab for Mary, pulling her back with all the force he could muster. Lucifer let go, falling the rest of the way into the rift. Mary landed on Castiel as the rift shut.

Dean finally sprang into action, running to Misha. The blood had slowed, thanks to Castiel, but hadn't stopped all together. Castiel said, apologetically, "I can't heal it all the way because he was injured by an archangel blade. "

Dean picked up Misha to carry him to the house. Sam noticed strange lights flickering in the house and took off running to the door and up the stairs. Castiel extricated himself from Mary and followed Sam. Sam and Castiel reached the top the stairs and turned to Kelly's bedroom. Kelly was lying on the bed, her face serene, and her eyes opened blankly. Eileen was unconscious, sprawled across the floor.

Sam knelt next to Eileen and took her pulse. It was strong. She started to stir, and Sam sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. Castiel felt for a pulse in Kelly. Finding none, he bent over and gently kissed her forehead and closed her eyelids with a trembling forefinger. Castiel knew that this was the inevitable end to her story, but he was still overwhelmed with grief. He looked around for Jack. He saw no sign of a baby, but he saw glowing, red footprints. They were adult sized and not that of a newborn. 

Castiel gently called out, "Jack?" He entered the nursery. Curled up in a heavily shadowed corner of the room was a naked young man with glowing eyes. Castiel knelt down next to him. "Jack?" He reached out and gingerly touched the young man's arm.

Jack said in a small voice, "Dad?"

Castiel removed his tattered trench coat and placed it around Jack's shoulders. Jack wrapped himself more tightly n the trench coat and in a more confident voice said, "Dad."

Castiel stroked his hair. "I love you and your mother very much. Everything will be ok."

Downstairs, Dean carried Misha and gently placed him on the couch. Mary followed him to the living room, but slipped into the kitchen to get the emergency first aid kit and a bottle of whiskey. Dean carefully removed Misha's shirt. The stab wound was deep, but Castiel had repaired much of the worst of it already. Mary returned to Dean's side.

"How bad is it?"

"Deep but it didn't hit anything vital." Dean rolled Misha to his stomach. He hoped Misha would stay unconscious until he stitched the wound together. Dean grimaced as he poured whiskey into the wound. Misha thrashed about for a moment, but Mary held him down gently as Dean sewed the edges of the gash back together.

As Misha regained consciousness, he realized he was being held in place. He could feel the needle and thread being pulled through his skin and the agony in his shoulder and side. He couldn't see much because his face was turned to the back of the couch. He croaked in a husky voice, "Mary? Cas?"

Mary said softly, "You saved him, Misha. I'm ok, the boys are fine."

"And Jack?"

Dean glanced at the stair case with a worried look. "Don't know yet. We've been working on you, cupcake. Can't let the pretty actor boy die. But I haven't heard screaming or crashing." Dean knotted off the thread and surveyed his handiwork. Misha was going to have a pretty gnarly scar if Castiel couldn't heal it later, but Misha was alive. He poured whiskey over it again. Misha let out a pained gasp. Dean helped him sit up and handed him the bottle of whiskey. "Here you go, bad ass. Drink some of this."

Misha swallowed a long draw of the whiskey. Dean bandaged Misha's side as Mary cleaned up the mess, including Misha's bloodied and torn shirt.

Dean whispered after his mother left hearing range, "Thank you for saving them. I don't know what I would do without…."

Misha interrupted, "No chick flick moments, go check on your brothers." As Dean stood up, Misha patted Dean's back with the arm on his undamaged side. Dean looked down at him with eyes glimmering with unshed tears. Misha quietly said, "You're welcome."

Dean ran up the stairs two at a time. He first ran into Kelly's room. Sam was sitting on the floor with Eileen pulled sideways into his lap. Sam was comforting and soothing her. Dean stared at Kelly's body. It looked so serene on the bed. Dean felt a profound sadness that they hadn't figured out a way to save the woman. Dean turned and went into the nursery. 

Castiel was sitting next to a teenage-sized kid. Jack had slipped his arms into the trench coat and was wearing it as a robe. Castiel was singing what seemed to be the theme song to an eighties tv show as he comforted the distraught boy. 

"Ummmm, Cas, thinking we won't need the six boxes of diapers you bought."

Jack turned to glare at Dean, "You wanted to hurt me and my mother." His glowing eyes flashed dangerously. Dean gulped, and for one of the first times in his life didn't know what to say. He knew he had to tread carefully.

Castiel said quietly, "Dean is the best man I know. I love him very much. He was just trying to do the best thing for you and your mother. For a little while, we thought it was to remove your grace. Your mother convinced us differently. If you do not like Dean, you cannot like me either. We both made the same mistakes. He won't hurt you now."

"Mother said that you would take care of me and show me the right path."

"I will, but I need Dean's help. You are half angel and half human. I can teach about angels, but I need Dean to help me teach you about your human half. I do not always understand humans, but Dean has taught me what I do know. He taught me about right and wrong and how to make choices and how to take responsibility for when you make a bad choice. I promised your mother that I would take care of you. Dean promised me that he would help. You have a family that will love and support you."

Dean knelt down in front of Jack, a strange feeling welling up inside him he hadn't felt since Sam was little. "Jack, I admired your mother very much. She loved you enough to die so you could live. I will do everything in my power to honor her life and her dying wish. "

Jack relaxed back into the depths of the trench coat. Dean excused himself for a minute and returned with a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt for Jack. As Castiel showed Jack how to dress, Dean returned to the other room. Eileen and Sam were standing now looking sadly at Kelly. Sam looked up at Dean, "Everything ok?"

"Cas is handling Jack. I stitched Misha back up. We should handle Kelly so Jack doesn't have to see her again. " 

"Hunter's funeral?" 

Dean gave a short nod. "Hunter's funeral."

\---  
The boys moved quickly to prepare the funeral pyre. Dean sent a quick prayer to Castiel to let him know what they were doing. Misha sat on the stairs watching. Felicia was curled around his feet. He tried to help, but almost fell over the first time he leaned down to pick up a branch. Dean demoted him to watching. 

Mary and Eileen took care of readying Kelly's body. When everything was ready, Sam carried Kelly to the pyre. Castiel and Jack emerged from the house. Jack looked around quizzically, He looked at the funeral pyre and approached it. He laid his hand on his mother's shrouded arm. He looked back at Castiel. "She's gone?"

Castiel stood by Jack's side, sliding his hand down to intertwine his fingers with Jack. "She's in Heaven now. Someday we may be able to visit her. Now, we will release her physical form to become one with the universe, but her soul is waiting for us. It's not safe for us now, but one day we will see her again."

Castiel look down worriedly at Jack, "Remember, I told you what will happen next?" Jack nodded. Castiel motioned to Dean. Dean moved forward and lit the funeral pyre. The pyre began to burn, the flickering flames reached for the sky. 

Sam asked, "Cas, want to say a few words?"

Castiel looked confused for a few seconds and then realized what Sam was asking of him. "Kelly was an extraordinary woman. She had tremendous faith and love. She believed not only in Jack, but in me. I was lost, but she gave me back faith and purpose. She entrusted to me that which she held most dear. I will do everything in my power to honor that trust. She was a fierce and protective mother. In the millennia that I have existed, I found her to have one of the purest souls."

Jack focused on his hand for a moment and then turned it over, clasped in his hand was a beautiful lily. He looked up at Castiel, "You said flowers are customary?"

Castiel nodded his assent, Jack threw the lily up into the air and it floated peacefully into the funeral pyre. 

Misha let out a little sob. Why had he come here knowing this would happen and not be able to prevent it. Tears flowed down his face, Mary wrapped her arm around him carefully on his uninjured side. She reached up and kissed his cheek. Misha gave her an appreciative look and kissed the top of her head. 

Sam stood with his arm around Eileen. Noiseless tears fell down his face. Eileen reached up and traced the tears down his cheek with her hand.

Dean stood stoically looking at the pyre, feeling lost. Usually, he had something to go after and kill after such an occasion, but there was nothing to shot or punch in the face. His body tensed with no outlet. He choked down tears and balled his fists. He wanted someone to blame. Jack turned and looked intently at Dean. He pulled Castiel over to Dean and pushed Castiel into Dean's side, standing on Castiel's other side. Dean froze for a moment, and then put his arm around Castiel. Jack flashed a wide smile and pushed himself into Castiel's other side. Tears began to flow down Dean's face, as he buried his face into Castiel's shoulder. Castiel slid one arm around Dean's lower back and draped his other arm around Jack.

Sam look startled for a moment at Dean. Dean had often showed his vulnerability around him, but he had never seen him do it this freely in front of others. 

They stood quietly until the embers of the pyre had flickered out.

After the fire flickered out, everyone filtered back into the farmhouse except Sam and Dean. 

Dean looked at Sam, "The son of a bitch did it. Crowley sacrificed himself to beat Lucifer. We met him when he gave us the Colt to defeat Lucifer." Dean imitated Crowley. "Hello, boys." Dean gave a sad smile, "And he ended it fighting Lucifer to save our world. " Dean imitated Crowley again, "Goodbye boys." Dean shrugged his shoulders, "Why he helped us so many times, I have no clue. He wasn't really good; he killed a lot of people, including Sarah and Meg. He tricked me into taking the Mark of Cain. He tortured Kevin and kidnapped Mrs. Tran. But, somehow, really deep down, he just wanted to be part of a family. I think he saw us as that family as odd as that seems. God knows he didn't exactly have the best mother."

Sam put a hand on Dean's shoulder. "He saved Cas twice. He helped with the Leviathans. He helped with the Darkness. He helped with Lucifer. He definitely was in it for himself most of the time, but once in a while, he let a little trace of his humanity shine through. And, he closed the gates of Hell for us before he left."

Dean sighed, "I guess he was the best frenemy we ever had. Is it weird that I mourn his loss some?"

"No. Our lives have been nothing but turmoil, and even though Crowley had his moments, he wanted to help us save the world. That puts him above all the archangels, except Gabriel. It's a strange world view to know that the King of Hell was less of a dick than most of the angels we've ever met."

"Maybe, he'll become the King of Purgatory?" 

Sam smiled, "I'm sure wherever whatever is left of him winds up at, he'll be a survivor."

The two men headed into the house to join the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an intense internal debate whether to save Crowley. However, in the end, I felt his story had such a beautiful arc to it that it would be a disservice to Crowley's character and Mark Sheppard not to let him have his ending. Even when he loses, he wins. Kudos to Mark Sheppard for portraying such an utter villain and instilling so much humanity into him that we mourn his loss, despite all the bad things Crowley did. Crowley is a character of pure artistry. I can only hope that someday that I'll have the creativity to create such a character.


	13. The Boys are Back in Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The British Men of Letters just couldn't leave them alone.
> 
> Misha meets Ketch. What possibly could go wrong?

Castiel and Jack had an instant connection. Jack asked countless questions, and Castiel answered them. Jack seemed mostly like a normal kid and absorbed knowledge like a sponge. He needed to eat, sleep, and acted human in most regards. When he got scared or nervous, his eyes would flash and glow, but Castiel could calm him down with a few words.

Jack called Castiel Dad happily. He referred to everyone else by their first name, but he refused to call Misha anything but Not-Dad. Misha took in stride; he didn't want to annoy Lucifer's son. Jack was like a large puppy, generally happy go lucky, until something frustrated him.

Castiel and Jack would spend time down by Misha's garden. Jack would cause the plants to grow more quickly. Castiel and Jack watched the videos Kelly made for him. The two mourned for Kelly together. One time, Dean came into the kitchen nook when Castiel and Jack were sitting at the table. Castiel and Jack were speaking in a language Dean didn't know. "What is that?"

Jack said, "Dad just taught me Enochian."

"Like all of it?"

Castiel smiled proudly, "He's a fast learner." Dean shook his head. The kid was a freaking genius. He wondered how long it was before the kid thought of them as ants to crush. Dean frowned. 

Jack went still and stared at Dean. "You are my family. I would not hurt you."

"What you can read minds? Awesome." Dean sighed.

"No, I just sense fear. I would never harm you." Jack bounced out of the chair and hugged Dean. Dean ruffled his hair gently. Dean found Jack oddly like Castiel was when he first met him, except more affectionate and open. 

Castiel smiled at Dean. "We should get a twister game, Dean. That would be fun."

The domesticity of the scene was destroyed five days later when Mick texted, "Trouble brewing. Strike force out. Detected celestial anomalies. They know where you are. Warn the hunters."

Dean shouted. "Ten minutes and we're out." 

Everyone grabbed the emergency bags they had for such an event and rushed to the cars. Sam and Eileen made a mad dash to the office, grabbing all of the books that they could. Castiel donned his trench coat and pulled Jack with a single-minded focus to the SUV and sat in the back seat with him. Misha ran and dived into the shotgun position. 

Dean yelled at Sam and Eileen, "Go, go, go." 

Sam and Eileen ran to her car. Mary got into the middle row in the SUV. 

Dean did one final sweep to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything. He saw Felicia sitting on the front porch. "Oh, son of a bitch." Dean grabbed the cat and pushed it into Misha's lap as he climbed into the SUV. Dean drove through the back of the yard into the corn field, cutting a swath through the corn with Sam driving Eileen's car closely behind.

"Cas, can you dampen Jack's energy some so the Brits can't track him?" 

Castiel looked at Jack. "Do you trust me?" Jack nodded. Castiel touched his forehead and put Jack to sleep. "That's the best I can do, Dean. He at least won't be radiating fear."

Dean got to the farm road on the other side of the corn field and started driving as fast as it was safe through the small towns that dotted the Iowan country side. He decided to head to South Dakota. 'Mom, call Jody, ask where the safest place to meet her is."

Castiel observed, "There's a black SUV behind us. Just one."

"Son of a bitch." Dean slammed his hand down on the steering wheel in frustration. 

Castiel leaned over the back of the seat into the weapon store in the back of the vehicle. A moment later, Castiel was gone. 

"What the hell, he doesn't have wings." Dean panicked. Looking into the rear view mirror, he saw Castiel in the middle of the road in his trench coat aiming something at the SUV that was quickly approaching him. A moment later the oncoming SUV exploded in a ball of fire. Dean hit the brakes, did a U-turn and headed back to Castiel. Sam pulled off to the side of the road.

When he arrived back to Castiel's position. Castiel was sitting on the ground with scrapes and gashes all over him. The grenade launcher in his lap.

Misha jumped out of the SUV before Dean had it at a complete stop. Misha extended a hand to Castiel and pulled him up. Dean got out and helped Misha get Castiel into the middle seat next to Mary before taking off again.

"Cas, what the hell was that, man?"

Castiel looked dazed and confused. "I can't really fly, but I can move myself a few yards. I 'flew' behind Sam's car, but landed rough. Heh. But Dean, I got to use the grenade launcher. Jealous?" Castiel passed out. Mary felt a pulse. "He's alive, just unconscious."

Misha said, "He must have expended his grace with his jumping maneuver. You know that was kind of bad ass."

Dean snorted, "That was kind of dumbass." Dean turned the SUV around and took off down the road again. Sam fell in behind him.

\----- 

When they arrived to the safe house, Jody was standing outside leaning against her sheriff's vehicle. She was wearing her sheriff's uniform and had a pensive look on her face. Her short, brown hair was being ruffled by the wind. Claire stood beside her. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a ponytail instead of her usual style. She was wearing a blue flannel shirt with a black tank top underneath and jeans and boots. The boys had definitely influenced her sense of style.

Castiel was still slumped unconscious in his seat and Jack still slept in the back seat. Dean got out of the SUV first and went to hug Jody. "Good to see you, Jody."

"What the hell is going on? The hunters I've contacted are heading here. There's at least three hunters dead so far."

"Tell you all when we get inside." Dean turned to Claire and gave her a swift hug too. Claire hugged back but stiffened when Misha got out of the car. Misha was dressed in a blue sweater and jeans instead of Castiel's work outfit. The way he held himself was far more relaxed that Castiel's usual posture. Misha gave a charming smile and started to walk towards them.

Claire asked, "Dad?" She trembled.

Misha froze and mentally kicked himself. He should have given Dean a chance to explain before he got out. "Um, no. I'm sorry, Claire. My name is Misha. I…" He paused, not knowing how to explain it in a few words.

Dean hugged Claire again. "Misha's on loan to us from another universe. I know it's hard to understand. You know those books Supernatural that you asked me about? Chuck wrote those to tell our story here. Where Misha is from, actors act out the stories. He's the one that plays Castiel."

"He just looks so much more like my dad than Castiel does." Claire turned around and rushed into the house, slamming the door behind her.

Misha looked at Jody, "Damn, I'm sorry, I didn't think. We've all gotten used to it…"

Jody gave Dean a pointed look. "Well, if someone had communicated a little better, we would have had forewarning. You guys are the first ones here. The others will be arriving in a few hours."

Dean nodded. Sam parked in the driveway behind the SUV. He and Eileen got out of the car and approached Jody. "Hey Jody, this is Eileen. I've talked about her before." Sam turned to make sure Eileen could see his mouth. "Eileen, this is Jody, one of our best friends in the world."

Dean said, "Not to cut the conversation short, but I need some help here. Jody, is there some room in there to hide a couple of unconscious folks? I don't want the other hunters to see them if it can be avoided."

"There's a sofa bed in the basement. This was my aunt's house. She passed away a few years ago, but I just held on to it because you never know when you might need to hide out. We can take them down there. You need medical supplies?"

"Just basic first aid. Cas is scraped up a bit. Jack is asleep because Cas put him that way."

Jody look surprised. "I finally get to meet the infamous Castiel? Claire hangs the sun and the moon on him. "

"One more thing, Jody. Do you mind if we umm..paint some sigils and wards on the wall in the basement."

Jody sighed. "I'll go look to see if we have paint in the garage."

Mary got out of the SUV, holding Felicia. "Jody, how do you feel about cats?" 

"The boys got a pet? Somehow that is the most surprising thing about all of this."

Mary shrugged, "It's really Castiel's. I think he was hoping Claire might want to adopt her."

Jody muttered something about strays and continued to the garage. Sam and Dean pulled Castiel gently from the vehicle. Many of the scrapes had already started healing, but he still showed no signs of regaining consciousness.

Misha said, "I'll stay with Jack while you get Cas settled."

Dean nodded his assent and the brothers headed towards the house, carrying Castiel. As the distance between Castiel and Jack grew further, Jack started waking up. He looked around scared and confused. "Hey, Jack, everything is ok. Cas is just in the house. You want to come?"

Jack scooted out of the back seat and eased out of the door. "Not-Dad, what happened? Where are we?"

"Well, you remember we were being chased. Cas put you to sleep so that you would relax. When you get agitated, you know sometimes funny things happen."

Jack nodded, "That makes sense." Misha held out a hand to Jack. Jack took it and walked beside Misha as he went into the house.

Jody's other adopted daughter, Alex, was inside the door. She looked at Misha with startled eyes. "Didn't they just take you downstairs?" 

Misha gave her a wry smile. "Long story. Can you please point me to the basement?" Alex led them over to the door and Misha and Jack descended into a well-lit comfortable room. Sam and Dean had pulled out the sofa bed and placed Castiel on it. Dean was carefully removing Castiel's trench coat. There was also a desk in one corner, a small table and chairs off to one side and the back wall was lined with bookcases. A door on the left led into a bathroom.

Jack hurried to Castiel's side. "I can heal him." He reached out towards Castiel. Dean grabbed his arm. Jack looked at Dean in irritation. 

"Jack, listen to me carefully. Do not do anything to use your abilities right now. They can draw the Men of Letters back on our trail. Cas is ok, he is just banged up because he decided to jump out of a moving car. He needs to sleep. Now, Jack, there are some people coming over that our allies, but people like you and Cas scare them because they don't understand what you are. I need you to stay very quiet down here and not do anything but read your book and nap. I'll go grab you some grub. Can you promise me that you'll stay down here, watch Cas, and stay really quiet?"

Jack squinted at Dean and tilted his head. It was such a perfect imitation of Castiel that Dean wanted to laugh. "These hunters, they would hunt us? We have done nothing to them."

"It's nothing personal, Jack. They usually deal with nonhuman things that like to kill humans, like werewolves, vampires, demons, and the like. They don't know Cas here is a superhero that saves the world or that you are just like a normal kid but can do a few extra things. Please promise me."

Jack sighed. "I like it much better when I can be outside, but I'll stay down here with Dad."

Dean looked over his shoulder at Misha. "Not-Dad will stay with you too." Misha nodded. Misha had spied some board games on one of the a bookcases. 

"We can play some games. It will be fun. When Cas wakes up, I know he'll want to join us. He loves games."

Dean and Sam climbed up the stairs. Jody stood up at the top with a couple of buckets of paint. Sam took them from her. "I'll get Eileen and set up the wards."

"Jody, you have any food around here? I have a hungry boy in the basement." Jody motioned Dean into the kitchen. Claire was sitting on the counter with red-rimmed eyes and obvious signs of leftover tears. 

Claire asked in a small voice, "Castiel is in the basement? Can I go see him?"

"Misha is down there too. I know it's painful to have two guys that look like your dad and neither of them are. Kiddo, you know Cas loves you. He's asleep right now. Do I need to get Misha to leave for a bit?"

"I can put up with him. I was just surprised. I'm sorry."

"No reason for you to sorry. I'm the dumbass that showed up with someone who looks like your dad without giving you a warning. This is on me. I'm really truly sorry." Dean paused, "Cas sort of adopted a kid who is down there too. He's sorta like Cas, but because he's a kid, he's unsure about a lot of things. Jack is sweet though. Just try not to get him upset."

"Why? Will I not like it if he gets angry? Will he turn green and hulk out?"

Dean sighed. "He's part angel, so the British Men of Letters dickwads can sometimes detect his celestial energy and we are trying to hide."

"If Cas has a kid now, does that mean that he won't wander all over the hell without us knowing where he is?"

Dean looked at the counter, away from Claire. "God, I hope so. I'm so tired of misplacing him. Finding Cas can seem like a full-time job sometimes."

"Tell me about it!" Claire hopped off the counter and hugged Dean again.

"Claire, wait a minute. Will you take some sandwiches down for Misha and Jack?" Claire and Dean worked together making sandwiches. Claire left to take the food down to the basement.

Dean was nervous about the hunters somehow finding out that there were two supernatural creatures in the basement. If Castiel was awake, he wouldn't be so worried. However, right now, Castiel was mostly defenseless. Well, except for Jack, who probably could obliterate anyone who bothered them with a snap of his fingers like Lucifer had done to Castiel that time.

Dean leaned into the counter, facing it, with his forehead against one of the upper cabinets. Jody came up behind him, reached out, and rubbed his shoulders. "You doing ok here, Dean?"

"It's just non-stop action, Jody. A prince of hell, Lucifer, Jack, and now hunters as targets. I just want a break, a vacation, a week where I don't have to worry about everyone I love being killed. Today, Cas threw himself between us and a car chasing us full of guys with all sorts of gadgets to kill angels. A few days ago, Jack's mother died. And the hits just keep rolling in. How am I going to convince the hunters…"

"Don't. Let Sam do it. He's a big boy. You don't have to control everything Dean, let Sam handle it. You go relax with Cas in the basement and let us do the heavy lifting." Jody pause. " Are Sam and Eileen a thing now?"

"Yeah, they are happy. Like really happy." Dean turned around to face Jody. "I think Sam finally found the one. She's a hunter, so she knows the life. She's a total badass and Sam is really wonderful with her."

Jody put a hand on the side of Dean's face, "I hope you find that happiness someday."

Dean smiled. "I have what I need. I'm even getting the kid. Maybe he's not quite the kid I had thought of when I was younger, but he's becoming family. When all of this is over, maybe I'll just hang back for a while and let others do the hunting. Cas and I will have our hands full with Jack. Sam and Eileen make a pretty good team. Mom likes to work alone. Maybe, I can just become Bobby and dispense wisdom over the telephone and provide covers for hunters when they need an in with the law. I always thought I would die bloody, but, you know. If we can survive until next week, maybe I can find a way to grow old instead. Lord knows, I'm getting there. Almost 40. That's a lot longer than I thought I'd last. Is it too much to wish we have it made for a while -- Mom home. Cas. Now, Jack. Sam and Eileen? Seriously, I have everything I want. I just need to find a way to keep it."

Jody smiled. "Then let's go kick it in the ass." Jody's phone vibrated. She looked at the text message, "First hunter will be here in about 15 minutes. Show time."

\----

Dean went down the stairs to the basement. To his relief, Castiel was standing upright. His hair was sticking out all over the place, his shirt and pants were shredded, and he was missing one shoe, but he was upright. 

"Look at you, sunshine. Good as new."

"Hardly, Dean. I think it is unwise to try that particular trick again. I feel like I left part of myself back on the road and my head hurts."

Dean patted Castiel on the shoulder, and then pulled him in for a half hug. "Sam, the hunters will be here soon. Can you go get ready?"

Sam nodded. He put up every time of ward he could think of in the room to try to obscure Jack's existence. He hoped it would be enough. Claire stood up too.

"Wait, Claire, where do you think you are going?"

"With the rest of you. I'm a hunter."

"No, no, you are staying here. There's no way I'm taking you to gank the Brits. It just ain't happening." Dean protested.

Claire looked at him belligerently. "There's no way for you to stop me." She walked up the stairs purposely.

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head for a moment. "Cas, next time you pick a vessel, can you do pick one without such an obstinate daughter?"

Castiel raised an eyebrow, "I don't think I can change vessels at this point. I've sort of fused with Jimmy. He's in Heaven and I'm just sort of stuck in here. God didn't construct me in the normal way when he last resurrected me. I think I will always look like Jimmy."

"We're going to go take care of the Brits, and then we'll come back. You take care of Jack and Misha here. Alex is staying behind too."

Castiel frowned. "No, Dean."

"You have to stay with Jack."

"I cannot let you and Sam walk into that situation without back up." Castiel tried to look as commanding as possible, but bordered on ridiculous in his current state of attire and hair.

"What about Jack?"

Jack interrupted, "I'll be fine. Take Dad with you. Not-Dad will take care of me." 

"I can't take a supernatural creature on me on a hunt with other hunters. They're as likely to attack him as the Brits."

Castiel growled, "I'll use a gun, I won't show my grace. I'll blend in."

"That would be like a cat trying to blend into a room full of dogs."

Jack stood up from his board game. He walked over to Dean and invaded his personal space. His eyes just held a glimmer of electricity. "You told me not to get upset or I'll draw attention to myself. Take Dad with you or I'll get upset."

Dean closed his eyes and counted to ten. He opened them again and Jack was already back at his table, playing the game with Misha. When had he completely lost control of his life?

"Fine, Cas. I'll go get you some clothes."

Dean returned within a few minutes with a pair of jeans, a blue flannel shirt, a black t-shirt, and boots. He also carried an extra jacket. Castiel changed quickly. He seemed more than a little uncomfortable in his hunter outfit. Dean smirked at him and said, "Who's the lumberjack now?"

Castiel gave a massive eyeroll. He walked over to Jack and hugged him. "You listen to Not-Dad. He's wiser about human stuff than you are. Stay in the warded basement."

Jack looked up, "Everything will be ok. Don't worry."

Dean pulled out an extra gun and walked over to Misha. "I'm going to ask Alex to stay down here too. If you don't hear my, Sam's, Jody's, Claire's or Mom's voice, you shoot whatever comes through that door. No questions asked. You good?"

Misha took the gun and nodded. Dean gave Misha a quick hug. "Any last words of advice, actor boy?"

"Nope, you and Cas didn't go in my timeline. You might be missing a hell of a speech by Sam right about now. Stay safe, you two." Misha looked seriously at Castiel. "I'll take care of Jack. I promise."

Dean meet Castiel's eyes and they stared at each other intensely for several seconds. Dean finally looked away. "Remember, Cas, no visible mojo. I don't want the hunters deciding you are the next target." Dean headed up the stairs with Castiel on his heels. As Dean reached the top of the stairs, he heard Sam's voice.

"I  called you here because people... um, our people, are being slaughtered. And we're next. The British Men of Letters, they came here because they thought they could do our job better than we could. And they hooked us with their flashy gear and their tech. Most of you had the good sense to turn 'em down. I didn't. They said they wanted the same thing we wanted, you know? A world free of monsters. That's not what they really wanted. They want control. They want to live in a world where they can sit in some office and decide who gets to live and who gets to die. And they've killed people. They've killed innocent people just because they got in the way. They think the ends justify the means. But we know better. We know hunting isn't just about killing. It's about doing what's right, even when it's hard. So we go by our gut, right?" 

At Dean entered the living room, he paused to look at the hunters that were assembled. Ten in all, plus him and Castiel. Dean thought Sam sounded incredibly inspirational as he rallied the troops. 

Sam continued, "We play by our own rules, and that scares them. That's why they want us dead, 'cause we're the one thing they can't control."

Dean recognized two of the hunters as the duo Walt and Roy who had killed him and Sam several years previously, back when they were Lucifer's and Michael's true vessels. They'd been brought back to life because the angels needed their consent before becoming vessels. Jody whispered, "The tall one is named Luke. The one next to him is Milton. The short blonde is Stacey. Next to her is her brother, Mike. The chubby one is Joe. Walt and Roy you know. In the other chair is Julia. Then finally Bruce and James."

Roy started at Sam, "So what do you want from us?"

Sam looked at each hunter in turn as he said, "I want you to follow me. Take the fight to them. To hit them before they hit us. We go in fast and hard and we fight and we beat them down until they give up or until they're dead. Look, they're well-trained and well-armed. Some of us might not make it back. But we will win. We will take down the bad guys because that's what we do. They're scared of us. Yeah. Good. They should be."

Claire said, "I'm going with you." She walked over and stood behind Sam. Jody, Mary, and Eileen joined them. The other hunters stood up, nodding their assent.

Jody called, "Gear up. We roll out in 10."

Dean walked over to Sam, "What's the plan?"

Sam asked, "What do you think, Dean?"

Dean put an arm around Sam. "No, this is your thing. You point me in a direction, and I'll shoot and stab until there's nothing left. I'm not much with the strategizing."

Sam looked over Dean's shoulder at Castiel, "Is it wise for Cas to come?"

Dean gave a short bark of a laugh. "I tried telling him that, but he isn't listening."

Castiel growled, "I'm coming."

Mary came over to the boys and whispered, "I'm worried about Mick. He gave us that first text and then nothing. We know from talking to the hunters that four hunters have died so far. We need to keep an eye out for Mick while we are there. We owe him."

Sam nodded. "Dean, you and Cas try to find Mick when we get there. You'll only have limited time. After we breach the outer perimeter, you two hang back and enter after we do the initial clear. You'll have about fifteen minutes to find Mick and get him out. If you can't find him at the twelve-minute mark, start to head out." Dean nodded. "The rest of us are going to enter as a group with half taking the right hallway and the other taking the left. Eileen will come with me. Mom and Jody can lead the other group. Claire…"

Sam then noticed Castiel and Claire were no longer standing near the group. "Dean, where's Claire and Cas?"

Dean hadn't noticed them leave. "You keep planning, I'll figure this out."

Dean called softly, "Cas? Where's your feathered ass?" He noticed the door to the basement was ajar. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Castiel putting an unconscious Claire on the couch. "You put her asleep?" Dean asked.

Castiel sighed, "You know this isn't a normal hunt. Claire lacks the experience for this." 

"Man, she's going to be so pissed at you."

"I rather her be angry and alive than dead." Castiel ruffled her hair. Jack watched with interest. 

Dean said, "She's sort of your sister, Jack. Take care of her please." Alex stood next to the couch. "Alex, please lock the basement door and barricade it until we get back." Jack walked over quickly and gave Dean and Castiel one last hug. 

Misha put his hand up in a half wave. "Be careful, guys. Good luck." 

Dean nodded and went back up the stairs. Only Jody and Sam were left in the house, the other hunters had gone out side to get ready for the trip. "Cas put Claire to sleep. She's in la la land down there with Misha, Jack, and Alex."

Castiel looked apologetically at Jody, "I had to…I don't want anything…"

Jody smile and patted Castiel on the shoulder, "I didn't want her to go. I would have knocked her out myself if I could. Sometimes, she thinks she's much tougher than she is. She's tough, make no mistake. She's just young and thinks she's invincible still. Let's hit the road boys."

Dean got into the SUV, while Sam joined him shotgun. Castiel returned to his usual position in the back of the car, while Mary and Eileen got in the center row. Dean mumbled, "Somehow, it just doesn't seem right not to do this in Baby."

Dean started the engine, fiddled with the mp3 player for a moment until the beginning chords of AC/DC's Highway to Hell started to rattle the speakers. Dean put the SUV in gear and pulled out onto the road. Jody followed close behind in her sheriff vehicle and the other hunter's cars fell in line behind them.

\----

As they approached the compound, Dean warned everyone to get low in their seats. He gunned the engine and rammed the gates opening them. Guards started to shoot at them. More fire power was coming from the left of the vehicle than the right, so Sam slid out of the passenger side and used the hood of the car as cover. Mary opened the right door, and she and Eileen slipped out around to the back of the vehicle, shooting and using the back of the SUV as cover. Dean paused for a moment until Castiel got to the center row. He nodded to Castiel and the two of them came out of left of the car shooting continuously. 

Sam took down one of the guards, while Mary and Eileen took down another one. As another guard came around the corner, Castiel stepped in front of Dean, taking a bullet in the left shoulder that was meant for Dean. Castiel aimed once and shot. The guard crumped the ground. Castiel growled, "I hate shooting things." He grimaced a bit at his shoulder and then shook it off. 

"Son of a bitch, Cas. Don't try to protect me that way." Castiel just glared at him and headed towards some pallets that were near the door for cover. Dean followed him. Dean surveyed to see the state of things. Two of the hunters and six guards were lying on the ground. Dean determined Bruce and James had been shot in the initial crossfire. He was so angry that his hands shook. Sam examined the doors and determined the facility had gone on lockdown. 

Sam stood near the door and motioned for Walt. Walt planted some explosives on the door. Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Walt kneeled behind the pallets. Jody, Mary, Eileen, and the other hunters were standing flat against the wall across the door from them. 

As the door exploded, shrapnel from the door was sent outward but missed the hunters. Sam tossed a smoke gas canister into the hallway. Sam gave one last nod to Dean. Dean touched Sam's back as Sam entered the compound with Walt on his heels. Mary, Eileen, and Jody followed them in. Dean muttered to Castiel, "It's annoying not to go in there first."

Castiel calmly said, "Our mission is to find Mick, not lead the charge."

Sam, Walt, Mary, and Jody had taken point and managed to take down the two guards at the end of the hall. They moved slowly down to the t-intersection where they were supposed to spread out. A third guard appeared around the corner and hit Walt in the chest. Walt went down, while Mary killed the guard with a single bullet hole to his head. Sam felt a catch in his throat as he realized Walt was dead. He grabbed the bag of explosives and handed them back to Eileen. As they got to the t-intersection, Sam, Eileen, Julia, and Roy went left. Mary and Jody went right with Luke, Milton, Mike, Stacey, and Joe.

Jody and Mary entered a room where there were multiple levels. Six guards from the top floor started shooting down at them. Jody dived behind some crates and started to shoot up to provide cover. Mary, along with Stacey and Mike, ran to the staircase and started to try to work their way up. Mike fell with a gaping hole in the back of his head before they made it to the stairs. Stacey looked like she was going to panic, but Mary ordered her to keep moving.

Jody managed to get a shot off to take down one of the guards. She, Luke, Milton, and Joe kept the guards on the upper floor busy, while Mary got into position. Joe moved from behind the crates to try to get a better angle on the guards, but was repaid for his efforts with a bullet in his head. As he went down, Jody growled, "Son of a bitch." 

Mary and Stacey were behind the guards now. They opened fire and shot three guards before they had time to react. As one of the guards turned to face Mary, Jody managed to get a clear shot and hit him in the back. Mary killed the last guard right as he leveled his gun at Stacey. The shot went wild but managed to miss Stacey. Stacey looked wide-eyed at Mary. Mary reassured her, "It's ok, we got them."

Meanwhile, Sam, Eileen, Julia, and Roy went slowly down the hall on the left. Sam signaled to Eileen where to put explosives to detonate later. They came to a blind corner. Sam hesitated for a moment, but Eileen handed him a mirror from her jacket. She signed, "Reflection."

Sam held out the mirror tentatively to see if he could see anything reflected into it. He could see at least two guards. He signaled to Roy to follow him. He nodded at Eileen. Eileen rounded the corner, shooting the gun in front of her while Sam and Roy managed to get to the other side of the hallway into a doorway. Sam threw another smoke bomb down the hallway and then stepped into it to open fire. Two guards went down, but a third was shooting from a different doorway. Eileen made a dive into the hallway, rolling across the ground shooting as she moved. The guard went down. Eileen did a thumbs up to Sam as the four of them went slowly down the hall. Sam could see an older woman and a blond man at the end of the hall. The woman shot and hit Roy square in the chest. Eileen managed to take down the blonde man. The woman turned and ran down the hallway, going into a door. 

Outside, Castiel and Dean waited a few minutes and then went in. The hallways were strewn with dead guards and the hunters that were lost. Dean took Castiel away from the main fighting towards the living quarters. Castiel shorted out each control panel to open the door. Dean grinned, having an angel as a partner had its perks. Dean was getting nervous, looking at his watch. They had to find Mick soon. Castiel stopped in the hallway and listened intently. "Someone's up ahead in the room at the end."

Dean approached the room carefully. Castiel shorted out the control panel for the room. Inside was Lady Bevell, attaching electrodes to Mick's head. She turned and glared at them with a small gun in her hand. She aimed for Dean, but Castiel tackled her. The gun went off as she fell, and Castiel let out a grunt. He went motionless as Lady Bevell pushed herself backwards. Dean's lip curled. He shot her in the head. "That's for my brother." He shot again, "That's for Cas." Dean dropped on his knees next to Castiel. He rolled him over. Castiel's eyes were closed. Dean started to panic, when Castiel's eyes flew open. 

"I'll be okay, Dean, give me a moment. Help Mick."

Dean turned and started to pull off the electrodes of Mick. He must have been given a sedative because he was nonresponsive. Dean slung Mick over his shoulder in a fireman's carry, but looked down at Castiel. Castiel had blood blossoming over the front of his shirt and was just staring up at the ceiling. "Um, Cas, any day now. Can you get up?"

Castiel staggered to his feet. Dean growled stay close and went out the hallway. They had about five minutes left. Dean kept looking worried over his shoulder at Castiel, but Castiel continued to stagger in a forward direction so it all was good. 

Jody's and Sam's groups wound up at the same time in front of the locked doorway that the woman went in. Unfortunately, Jody's team had lost Luke to another set of guards on the way there, so all that remained from her group was Mary, Stacey, and Milton. Sam knew the room was the command center. Sam motioned to Eileen to plant some explosives on the door and directed Stacey and Julia to guard the hallway. They all stood back while the door exploded. 

Sam and Jody slid into entry way. The older woman was holding a gun, pointing it at the door. She started, "Listen, Dean."

Sam growled, "My name is Sam. You must be Dr. Hess. Mick's told us about you. You got off on making one young boy kill his best friend. I'm sure there's a special place in hell for you. Hope, it's as bad as mine was. You're in charge of this operation or what's left of it?"

Hess looked nervous but continued, "Sam, you might think it's in your best interest to kill me, to end all of this here."

Sam shrugged, "Pretty much."

"But shooting me now, severing all ties with the British Men of Letters, at this particular moment, that would be a grievous mistake."

Sam gave her a smirk, "Nah, I doubt it."

Hess approached her desk, put down her gun, and pushed a folder across it. "There are reasons to reconsider. Things you don't know."

"What are these?" Sam opened the folder and saw pictures of Lucifer.

"Lucifer is back." Sam looked totally disinterested. Hess gulped, "All thanks to your good friend Crowley. Not that it did him much good, Crowley's dead. And the devil is out looking for his son…"

Sam answered, "Not so much. You are right on one thing. Crowley is dead. Even Crowley was a better person than you are."

"If Lucifer gets his hands on that child…"

A voice came out of the computer next to Hess. "Listen to her, boy."

Sam shrugged, "Nah." He shot the monitor and computer. He looked at Hess. "Lucifer is gone. We already took him out. You have nothing to offer us. You came here, you killed our people. For what? Why? Because you guys like to pretend to be superior, sanctimonious dicks. Good people died today. Why? We can take care of our own monsters."

Hess yelled, "You bastard," and dived for her gun.

Mary and Jody both shoot at the same time. Hess got hit with one bullet in her head and another in her chest. Hess' body slid down the wall leaving a trail of blood. Sam said, "Let's go home." The team ran through the cleared hallways. They caught up with Castiel and Dean right as they were at the exit with Mick. Mick started moaning as they approached the SUV. Dean leaned Mick against the SUV. Mick tried to say something, but Dean couldn't understand. Mick tried again. "Ketch, Ketch knows where Jack is. Had a tag on one of the hunter's vehicles. " Castiel had been leaning against the car, ragged and in pain, but immediately stood up. 

Dean asked, "No one saw Ketch in there?" Sam and Mary shook their heads. "We've got to get back." Jody put Mick in the back of the sheriff's car and Eileen climbed in to help. The remaining hunters returned to their vehicles. Two vehicles were left behind, because their owners had been killed.

Dean, Sam, Castiel, and Mary got back into the SUV. Sam pushed the detonator. The compound began to explode as Dean hit the gas and drove the SUV as fast as he could. They had to get back before Ketch did.

\-----

Claire had woken up, grouchy and sore form a stiff neck. She ranted about Castiel, Dean, and Jody. 

Misha frowned. "Claire, they did it because they love you. That's not a bad thing."

Claire grumbled back, "They treat me like a kid."

Jack looked up from the game board. "Because, you are one."

"You little…."

Misha stood up and placed himself between Claire and Jack. "Claire, don't talk to Jack that way. He's still learning about stuff."

Alex muttered, "Claire is always a drama queen."

Claire looked over her shoulder at Alex, "Shut up. Just because you are a simpering…"

A loud explosion rocked the doorway to the basement. Debris fell from overhead as a hole was blown between the first and second floor. Jack stood up, looking concerned. "Not-Dad?"

"Jack, Alex, get in the bathroom and lock the door. Claire, do you have your gun?"

Claire pulled the gun out from behind her coat. Misha realized his was on the bookcase behind the desk. He was such an amateur.

Something was thrown into the room, and the room filled with smoke. Misha and Claire coughed and looked through the smoke for signs of movement. A cultured British voice said, "Look, it's the pathetic angel and the little girl wannabee hunter."

Misha growled in a gravelly voice, "Ketch, if you know I'm an angel, then you know I'll kill you."

"Well, you can try, but I depowered you. Even now, your grace is dwindling into nothingness." 

Ketch dropped from hole in the first floor into the basement, taking a shot at Claire who dived behind the couch. "And now, angel, I'm going to send you far away." He tossed something at Misha's feet. It was a small gold object. Misha looked at it confused. It made a small whirling noise and stopped.

Ketch looked confused. "That should have blasted you away."

Claire took a shot at Ketch from behind the couch, but Ketch moved behind the desk, using it as cover.

Misha plastered himself against the wall. He growled, "Ketch, you have one chance to end this now before I smite you to hell. Stop now, and I'll let you live." Misha felt like he had just come up with the corniest dialog ever, but he went with it.

Misha noticed that Jack had left Lucifer's angel blade next to the chair between him and Ketch.

"Oh please, angel, if you could smite me, you already would have. Maybe I can't blast you away, but you have no power."

Misha mouthed to Claire, "Shoot at him." Claire fired the gun even though Ketch had the cover of his desk. Misha propelled himself away from the wall and slid across the floor to the angel blade. Ketch stood up to take a shot at Claire. Claire let out a squeaking sound and her gun clattered to the ground. Misha launched himself up and over the desk, bringing the angel blade into a downwards motion. It impaled Ketch's chest. Ketch staggered back. At that moment, Dean dropped from the first story and shot Ketch repeatedly. When he ran out of bullets in that gun, he pulled out another. 

Misha yelled, "Dean, Dean, it's over." Dean turned around when Claire made a small whimpering sound. He went and knelt beside her. She was holding her right arm and it was bleeding, but it appeared to be a flesh wound and nothing serious.

Sam landed softly from the ceiling. "Misha?"

"The kids are in the bathroom. Sam, I think I mostly killed someone. I'm going to throw up now."

Misha proceeded to vomit into the waste paper basket next to the desk. He stood up, saw Ketch's body, and threw up some more. Sam patted his back sympathetically. "If it's any consolation, I think Dean made him more dead than you."

Misha just looked up at him. "I killed someone with an angel blade. I…I…"

An annoyed gravelly voice came from above, "Can someone figure out how Ketch angel proofed it down there, so I can come in?"

Jack yelled, "Dad," from the bathroom. He pushed the door open and came out. "Dad, I didn't use my abilities like Dean said. Even though that bad guy came here and hurt Claire and wanted to banish Not-Dad. Next time, can I just smite him, please?"

Castiel nodded his head, as he called down, "Yes, next time you can smite him."

Jack pumped his fist in the air, "Yes!"


	14. The Long and Winding Road

When Jody arrived at the house, Claire, Misha, Castiel, and Jack were sitting in a circle in the grass playing cards. Mary and Alex were leaning against the SUV talking. Mary was holding Felica. Sam and Dean were carrying a body outside of the house.

Mick was still wobbly, but was slightly more alert as the drug wore off. Eileen opened the door as soon as the vehicle stopped and took off after Sam and Dean.

Jody walked over to Mary, "Summarize it for me?"

"Ketch came here, blew up the floor in your house. Misha stabbed him, Dean shot him. He shot Claire, but Castiel healed her. Sam and Dean are off disposing of his body. I think you are going to need to call a good building contractor. How's that?"

Jody shook her head. "I still think the fact they got a cat is the most surprising thing about all of this."

After Sam, Dean, and Eileen disposed of Ketch, they rejoined the others.

Dean grinned at Jody, "Tada, all immediate problems taken care of! Well, except for the hole in the floor."

"Yeah, good luck with me getting my home owner's insurance taking care of that."

Dean looked tired. "I don't think I've had a good night sleep since…" He trailed off like he couldn't remember.

"What are you, boys, going to do now?"

"Head home to the bunker. We actually do have one more thing to take care." He shrugged over his shoulder in Misha's direction. "We need to figure out how to send him home. The poor bastard has been stuck with us for weeks. He's got a wife and kids back home. He's not a hunter. I'm surprised he's still alive with all the shit we've been through. We owe him a lot. Where he came from, Mom was stuck in an alternate reality with Lucifer, Cas got killed by Lucifer, and Eileen got killed by a hellhound. Thanks to him, we might actually have a shot at a happy ending. And get this, Crowley sacrificed himself so we could close the rift between the alternate reality and here. Before he did that though, he closed the gates of Hell. No more demons, except the ones that are already stuck outside."

"You boys have been through a lot."

Dean gave a tired smile. "Well, we still do have to make sure that the angels don't come after Jack. And make sure we raise him right so he doesn't go dark side and take out the world."

Jody smiled. "You know. The hunters have come together from what the Brits did. I don't think you and Sam have to shoulder the burden of protecting everyone from monsters. I think there's a lot of us that can pitch in now. Donna is thinking about moving here with me and bringing a couple of kids she has met that have lost people to supernatural things."

"What? You going to start a school like Professor X? Institute of Wayward Sisters?"

Jody laughed, "Maybe…"

Dean smiled, "I better get my family home. Thank you, Jody, for everything." Dean hugged Jody tight, and then headed towards Castiel. "You guys ready to go back to the bunker?"

Jack stood up quickly. 

Claire sulked, "But Cas just got here."

Castiel answered, "It's ok, Claire. You have a car. You'll know where I'll be. I'm going to be hanging around home a lot more." Castiel gave Dean a meaningful look.

Dean held out a hand for Misha and pulled him to his feet. "Now, we can focus 100% of our energy to getting you home, actor boy."

Misha said, "More like actor old dude. I don't know how you guys do it. I'm exhausted and my side hurts like hell."

"What can I say? Healthy living."

Castiel answered, "And an angel healing you for a decade. Your liver would be totally nonfunctional at this point if it wasn't for me."

Dean laughed, "Our own, personal Dr. Sexy. Cas, did you ever think about getting cowboy boots?"

Castiel tilted his head at Dean, "Why, I never ride horses?"

Misha cracked up laughing. Castiel just blinked at him.

Claire looked at Misha, "They are like an old married couple."

Dean frowned. Castiel hugged Claire. "See you soon."

Claire looked up at Castiel and smiled softly, "Bye, Dad."

Castiel froze and stared at her a moment thinking she'd made a mistake. Claire punched him in the arm playfully. A wide smile flashed across Castiel's face.

Jack bounced into Claire, "Bye, sis."

Claire hugged Jack. "Take care of Dad and our other dad for us." She gestured at Dean.

Jack nodded, "Will do!"

Castiel and Jack headed to the SUV.

Dean looked speechless at Claire for a moment. She hugged him tight. "Take care of them for me, Dean. And, Misha," she turned to smile at Misha. "If I don't see you before you go home, it was nice meeting you. Even, if you do…"

Misha smiled at her. "I think your father and mother would be extremely proud of the young woman who have grown to be." Claire hugged him. 

Dean and Misha headed to the SUV. Dean really wanted to get Baby, but his family has seemed to have outgrown her for now.

Sam walked over to Dean. "I'll see you back at the bunker. I'm going to ride with Eileen in her car."

"Hopefully, the Brits have left it standing. Wait for me before you go in; in case, there are any nasty surprises."

Mary had invited Mick to come along for the ride too. Dean looked surprised at his mom. "The more, the merrier!"

Everyone said their farewells. Mary and Mick climbed into the back of the SUV. Castiel rode in the middle seat with Jack, while Misha got into the shotgun position. Dean got in and looked over his shoulder. He smiled. He, Sam, and Castiel had been all each other had for so many years. It would be nice having a larger family. He and Sam had decided to drive straight through since different drivers could take different shifts. Dean suddenly sneezed loudly. "Where's the cat?"

Castiel answered holding Felicia in the air, "Sorry, Dean." Felicia jumped into the front seat and settled into Misha's lap.

Dean gave a long suffering sigh and put the SUV into gear and drove towards home.

When they arrived at the bunker the next day, Dean, Sam, and Castiel went in first to scout it out. It was obvious that the place had been searched and slightly ransacked, but nothing seemed to be irreparably harmed.

Everyone filed into the bunker. Dean frowned as he wondered where everyone was going to sleep. Sam and Eileen solved one required bed by announcing they were going to share Sam's room. Castiel gave up his room for Jack, since he didn't sleep regularly anyways. Mary already had a room. He sighed and approached Kevin's old room. He hadn't been in there since Kevin had died. He paused before opening the door. He looked startled because the room was already clean and empty. Sam came up behind him quietly and said, "Cas and I took care of it a couple of years ago." Dean put Mick in Kevin's old room. He stared at Misha. They had plenty of empty rooms but no beds. 

"Misha, come bunk with me, and we'll get you a bed tomorrow." Castiel gave a frown of disapproval. Misha shrugged. He was so tired at this point, he would sleep standing up. He followed Dean up the hall. It was weird recognizing pieces of the bunker and it not being part of a sound set. Misha took off his shirt and crawled into the bed with his jeans on. He overheard Dean tell Castiel, "You can watch over us while we sleep." Misha snorted but was asleep within a few minutes.

Early the next day, Sam and Dean headed into town in the SUV. Castiel showed Jack around and told him what he could and couldn't touch. Mary and Mick spent the day conversing quietly in the library. Misha felt a bit lost as he wandered about. Felicia followed him, keeping him company. Misha had nothing left to contribute. It seemed like everything had been tied up into a nice, neat, happy bow. When Sam and Dean returned, they had brought plenty of groceries as well as another bed. Misha sighed and organized the kitchen and started making grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch.

After everyone ate, Mary asked Eileen if she could borrow her car. Eileen agreed and Mary and Mick left, saying something about getting a new car for Mary. Sam and Eileen spent the day researching for ways to send Misha home. Dean assembled Misha's bed. Misha went into the room to help Dean. "I don't know what I'm doing here anymore, Dean."

Dean looked up. "You will have our undivided attention until we find a way to send you home. In the meantime, handle me that screwdriver?"

Life settled into the bunker. After getting a car, Mary and Mick left to check out a ghost situation in Montana. Dean fretted endlessly that his mother was going to settle down with the Brit. He liked Mick and all, but he wasn't sure he could handle a stepfather.

Castiel, Sam, Eileen, and even Jack, spent time researching ways to get Misha home. Dean kept grumbling about needing to go get Baby, but so far hadn't left. He did go up to the farmhouse one day to get the belongings they left behind.

Misha seemed resigned to his fate until one day, Sam came sliding into the kitchen as Misha was making dinner. "I think I figured it out! Get this, we need to take you back to Washington where your rift opened. I found an old druidic spell that returns people and things to their own reality if you take them to the place where they passed through and cast an incantation during a full moon. It sort of also explains stone circles and people disappearing through them."

Misha looked at Sam blankly. Sam said, "You're going home, Mish! We figured it out!" Sam grabbed Misha and hugged him tightly.

As Sam let go, Misha sank into one of the kitchen chairs. He looked up at Sam, "You figured it out?"

"Well, Eileen helped a lot. She's much more versed in druidic and pagan lore. She was familiar with…"

At that point, Misha tuned Sam out and just sat there dazed. Dean came in to see what the hubbub was about, and soon was hugging Misha too. A party started in the kitchen as everyone joined in the celebration. Dean realized first that Misha himself was just sitting dazed in the chair.

"Misha?"

Misha looked up at Dean. "Can I go home now?"

Sam said, "Well, we have to wait two weeks for the full moon."

Jack walked over to Misha, turned his hand over, and there was a single purple flower in it. "Dad told me flowers are also used when celebrating things." Jack handed it to Misha.

Misha hugged Jack tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much, Jack."

"Me too, Not-Dad. But your children need you. Everything will be ok! Can we have pie, now?"

Castiel shot an accusatory look at Dean.

"What, is it my fault the kid likes pie?"


	15. Don't Stop Believing

The next full moon would be September 6th. About a week before they needed to arrive in Washington, Castiel, Misha, Jack, and Dean headed to Jody's with Felicia in the back seat in Jack's lap. They stayed in Sioux Falls for a few days so that Castiel and Jack could spend more time with Claire. Misha didn't begrudge the time, but he was anxious to get home. Even though he rationally knew that there was no point in being there too far in advance of the full moon, he was still impatient.

Misha was sitting at Jody's kitchen table drinking a beer, when Jody joined him. "Looking forward to going home?"

He smiled at Jody, "You cannot imagine. However, being part of the Winchester family for real is something that will leave a lasting impact on me. The things they do and face, it's truly mind-blowing. I think I've had enough excitement to last a lifetime. I am looking forward to doing just nothing for a few weeks and not having to deal with anything supernatural ever again. I feel like I've aged a decade in the last few months."

Jody nodded, "Life is easier when you don't know what actually goes bump in the night."

"Well, nothing goes bump in the night where I'm from."

"Misha, how would you know? Do you think 99% of the civilians out there know that Mary and Mick took out a siren in Minnesota this week? Or Garth had to do a salt and burn at a cemetery in Idaho? Or Julia killed a ghoul in Mississippi?"

Misha stared at Jody with his jaw open. "Thanks, thanks a lot for that. Ignorance was bliss."

Jody smiled, "I'm here to protect and serve."

Misha gave her a wry smile. "Thanks, Sheriff."

Three days before the full moon, they left Sioux Falls to head to Washington. Jody, Alex, and Claire decided to come along. Claire rode in the back seat of the SUV with Jack, teaching him how to play license plate poker with the passing vehicles. Castiel looked relaxed and happy, chatting with the kids about the things he had seen in his long lifetime, answering questions like "Why did God designed a platypus that way? Which did actually come first, the chicken or the egg? Did dinosaurs have feathers?"

Dean looked at Misha who was riding shotgun, "Thank you. For all of that." He gestured to Castiel and the kids.

Misha smiled, "I didn't really do anything. I didn't help with Lucifer either time. You got all this despite me getting in the way multiple times."

"But, man, you kept us together. Look at Castiel and tell me you didn't have a part in that."

Misha gave a self-deprecating laugh. "All I did was to nag you all to stay in the same room to actually communicate. Because, you know, words are hard."

When they arrived at the lake, Eileen and Sam were already there. Dean got out of the SUV and hugged his brother and then Eileen. Jack rushed to Sam and hugged him too, "Hi, Uncle Sam."

Dean laughed. "You need like a red, white, and blue outfit now and white hair and beard." Sam frowned at Dean, but ruffled Jack's hair.

Mary and Mick arrived a few hours later. Everyone had come to see Misha off. They turned it into a bonfire and gathered in a circle, talking late into the night.

The morning of the full moon came. Sam and Eileen worked on an elaborate rune carved into the soil where Misha indicated he was when he lost consciousness. 

Misha took a walk away from where the group was to where he had last seen Jared and Jensen shooting a scene the night he left his reality. There was no signs at all that a film crew had ever been there. Misha ran his hand through his hair, messing it up.

Castiel came up behind him, "Penny for your thoughts?" mimicking Misha's voice.

Misha smiled and turned to Castiel. "I just want to go home. You guys have been so good to me and I appreciate it. I just want my life back."

Castiel replied, "I understand what it is like not to feel at home or at that you are at the right place. Earth was very jarring for me at first. Sometimes, it is still very jarring. I was homeless for almost ten years, a very eventful ten years. Now, I don't care that the angels hold me with contempt. I have a mission, purpose, family, and a home now. I have more than a ratty coat and two poorly trained monkeys."

Misha smiled. "Dean is still pretty poorly trained."

Castiel shrugged, "He is what he is. I wouldn't try to change him, even if I could."

\----

As the moon began to rise that evening, Misha watched nervously as Sam and Eileen added the final ingredients into the bowl. Sam gestured Misha to come closer. He carefully took out the knife and sliced Misha's hand so that a small amount of blood flowed freely into the bowl. After a moment, Castiel reached over and healed Misha's hand.

Misha moved to stand in the center of the rune. He looked around. "I have no words to express how I feel right now. Thank you."

Sam read the words of the spell out loud. For a moment, Misha felt a surge of power. He got dizzy and flashing lights blinded him. He couldn't form words or thoughts. He felt as if something was tugging him forward. His vision dimmed and he felt himself falling. He passed out before he hit the ground.

Misha woke up to Dean and Sam leaning over him. He asked hopefully, "Jared? Jensen?" He then realized Castiel was kneeling near his head. "I guess not." Misha just closed his eyes and sighed, feeling defeated.

"You ok, buddy?" Dean looked at Misha worriedly. "I guess the spell was a dud. I'm sorry."

Misha slowly sat up. "You all tried. I thought it was working for a minute and then nothing. I guess you all are stuck with me." Misha shoulders slumped. Everything he had done since he arrived in this reality was to get to the point where they could send him home. Now, he realized, there is no going home.

Cas sadly said, "If we wait until next month, perhaps we could use my grace to add more power to the spell. It felt like it almost worked. I'm sorry."

Misha looked at his lap for a few minutes. "It's not your fault. We knew it was a longshot to get me home. On the bright side, we all lived. Lucifer is stuck in the other reality. You, Eileen, and Mary are alive. And Jack is safe with us. Overall, I'd call the last few months a win."

Dean offered a hand to Misha and pulled him up to his feet. "Dude, there has got to be another way. We won't give up until we get you home. Who knows -- when Jack is a little older…"

Sam pulled Misha into a one-armed hug, "You are welcome to stay with us until we find that way. You are much more fun to be around than Dean."

"Hey," Dean growled, "None of that."

Castiel stood in front of him, staring intently into his eyes. He said in a soft voice, "You will always be part of our family."

Misha glanced around and stared at the people around him. Eileen stood back watching Mary sign to her what everyone was saying since their backs were to her. Mick was leaning against the side of Mary's car. Claire, Jody, and Alex were standing in a cluster near the lake watching on. Jack sat quietly on the back porch of the small house, his arms wrapped around his knees, watching everyone. If Misha couldn't get home to his own family, he at least had this family. He knew Dean, Cas, and Sam would help him find another way. There's always another way. In the meantime, his crazy journey from his tv show had helped keep this family together and healthy. 

Jack got off the steps of the house and walked towards Misha. He turned his hand over and in it was an orange butterfly with its wings shimmering in the light of the torches that lit up the area. It took off and flew over the lake. Misha watched it until it disappeared out of sight. Misha gave Jack a smile, "Thank you, kiddo." Jack smiled and bounced back over to the stairs and sat down again.

Dean asked, "What are we going to do now? Hell's closed, Lucifer's trapped, the angels are not fighting each other anymore."

Sam stared at the boy sitting on the steps of the front porch. "We help Cas raise Jack. We do little hunts. We kick back and relax some."

"Well, let's teach him to make better choices than we did. Like no making deals with evil douchebags to save family members." Dean answered.

Castiel blinked slowly and said dryly, "And no opening purgatory to take souls. And no believing angels with names that sound like Transformers."

Sam pondered, "No letting things out of cages?"

"And no sleeping with demon chicks," Dean said, pounding Sam on the back.

Sam gave bitch face number three. "But sleeping with angels is ok? Jerk."

"Bitch. And Anna was still technically human at the time."

"Who said I was talking about Anna," Sam smirked. Sam and Dean picked up the spell remnants as they continued to bicker back and forth.

Castiel and Misha looked at each other, "What are we going to do with them?" they both asked simultaneously. Misha laughed and Castiel smiled. 

Castiel walked over and sat next to Jack, talking to him quietly. 

After everything was packed up, everyone headed to their respective homes. Mick and Mary took off together in Mary's car to go take care of a vampire nest Mick had caught wind of in Oregon. Jody loaded up the girls to head back to South Dakota after Dean reassured Claire that he'd call her next time they needed help with a hunt. Sam joined Eileen in her car to head back to the bunker. 

Dean, Misha, Cas, and Jack got into the SUV. Misha rode shotgun, while Cas and Jack took the backseat. Jack looked curiously out of the window at the passing scenery, occasionally asking Cas what things were called when he saw something new. Cas answered Jack patiently until Jack drifted off asleep.

Dean asked, "How's fatherhood treating you so far, Cas?"

"Tiring."

"At least you don't have to go through the terrible twos, the first day of kindergarten, or potty training," Misha quipped. 

They drove straight through with Misha and Dean taking turns driving, stopping only to grab food, using facilities, and gassing the car until they reached Topeka. There, Dean dropped off Misha, Cas, and Jack at a motel while he traded out the SUV for the Impala. Cas found a documentary on bees for Jack to watch on Netflix. Jack watched fascinated, periodically asking about what he watched.

Misha smiled as he heard the familiar rumble of the Impala and Dean swaggered in with a wide grin and a bag of Chinese takeout. Having the Impala back put Dean into high spirits. Jack asked numerous questions about each type of Chinese dish. Dean and Castiel took turns answering. Then Jack asked Castiel why he didn't eat, which spawned a new round of questions. Misha noted that although Dean could be quite brusque sometimes, he showed infinite patience and kindness to Jack. The angel and hunter would be good parents. Misha sighed wistfully, thinking of his kids in his own reality.

Shortly after eating, Jack sprawled out on one of the beds to sleep. Misha and Dean played rock, papers, scissors for the other bed. When Dean lost, he rolled out a sleeping bag across the floor in front of the door. Misha had a sneaking suspicion that Dean had let him win. As Misha drifted to sleep, he realized that Castiel had left his vigil of standing against the wall and had sat next to Dean on the floor. Misha thought Dean might be using Castiel's lap as a pillow, but he couldn't quite make it out in the dark. The whispering of their voices was the last thing he remembered as he fell asleep.

In the morning, the group continued their trip to the bunker. Now that he was driving the Impala, Dean blasted Metallica as he explained to Jack the greatness of classic rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a couple of chapters left, but there's one loose end to tie up before Misha can go home. Remember endings are hard :).
> 
> When I first started this, I was going to have them prevent Jack from being born. Then I was brainstorming a list of ideas, the image of Jack comforting Misha by letting the butterfly go over the lake hit me. Once I created my version of Jack, I couldn't quite let him go.


	16. Changes

After they returned to the bunker, they settled into their new life.

Mary and Mick were hunting full-time together. Dean suspected strongly there was romance brewing there, but decided he rather not ask his mother so he didn't have to imagine it. 

Eileen and Sam went out on a rugaru hunt with plans to stop at a few national parks on the way back. Sam asked Dean to go. Dean declined, saying he was retired unless they got in over their heads. He would feel like a third wheel on that journey. He smiled as he thought about how Castiel described a third wheel as adding more stability once. Nope, no way was he going to get in a car with Eileen and Sam and watch them make out across the continental United States.

Dean started setting up a phone bank like Bobby had. Instead of several old fashioned phones on the wall, Dean had a box on the table of cellphones with each one clearly labeled for what it was, including phones for just answering lore questions, FBI inquiries, Homeland Security, USDA, and several other state and government agencies. He asked Mary, Jody, and Garth to put out the word that he was going into business.

Castiel tutored Jack in a variety of subjects and languages. Jack picked them all up easily and only needed to be told anything once. Jack also seemed to pick up several of Dean's mannerisms. In particular, Jack said "Sonuvabitch" whenever anything unexpected happened. Castiel glared at Dean every time that happened. Jack also had many long discussions with Felicia and she seemed to answer back. 

When there was a simple salt and burn hunt a few towns a week later, Dean couldn't find another hunter in the area so he decided to go alone. Castiel didn't like the decision.

"Dean, wait for Sam."

"Cas, we talked about this. I'm not going to call Sam to come back from halfway across the country to do a simple salt and burn."

"And precisely who will come to your aid if it goes wrong? We agreed to keep Jack in the bunker until he gains more control over his abilities. He caused the teapot to explode last week when it startled him when it started to whistle."

Misha interrupted, "I'll go. I won't be much help, but I can call 911 in case of emergency."

"See, Cas. I have a hunter in training."

Castiel frowned at Misha. "Are you sure you are ready?"

"If I'm stuck in this reality, I've got to learn to do something more than entertain the cat. I can do this."

Castiel looked between Dean and Misha. "I've got grave misgivings about this."

"Was that a pun, Cas?" Dean grinned.

"Was what a pun?"

"Grave misgivings when we are going to a cemetery where there are …. graves?" Castiel still gave him a confused look. Dean shook his head. "Nevermind."

Dean and Misha drove to the town where the hauntings taking place. By the time they arrived, Misha had already figured out who had died in the house by Googling the address and looking up news stories on a tablet. A woman in the house had been killed 15 years earlier by her estranged husband. His research on the stories about the hauntings led him to the conclusion that the ghost was attacking men in the house who had been unfaithful to the spouses. Looking up obituaries, Misha had determined that the woman was buried in Parkland Cemetery.

Dean was impressed with Misha's internet skills. "Dude, you put Sam to shame. You can be our researcher in training instead of a hunter."

Misha smiled and pointed out a diner to Dean. "If we have to wait until the sun sets before doing what it is that you need to do, can we eat now?"

Dean parked the Impala in front of the diner, "A man after my own heart."

The two entered the diner and sat at a table. A few minutes later a perky blonde in black jeans and a white button-up shirt came over. "My name is Sheila. I'll be your waitress. What would you like?"

Dean started to give a flirtatious answer to Sheila, but looked at Misha and changed midcourse. "Two cheeseburgers and the beer on tap."

Dean frowned at Misha. "Thanks, dude. Now every time I see a pretty waitress and think maybe I could have a little fun, she suddenly morphs into my mom or Claire in my brain."

Misha laughed. "I'm sorry I made you feel old, Dean. But they really are young enough to be your daughters."

Dean looked seriously at Misha. "How are you holding up? We haven't given up on figuring out how to get you home, but we just don't know where to search next for an answer."

Misha shrugged, "I'm at loose ends. Part of me thinks I should just get out of there and leave you and Cas with Jack alone to live your lives. Me being here isn't really your fault. Maybe, I should just try to start somewhere, somehow."

Dean frowned, "We're your family now. You aren't going to escape us that easily. What we have now, what happiness we have, it's because of you. I don't know what or who put you here with us, but I am thankful they did. I just wished they hadn't screwed you over while doing it.."

"I want to go home so bad. I miss my family. I guess, deep down, I had some hope that if I helped you all make it through the catastrophe that happened in my version, that I'd get rainbows and unicorns and sent home."

"We'll get you home. There's always a way. Maybe, I'll try to call Rowena."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, Dean. I am pretty sure she meant it when she said she would make you forget her. You don't want to go through that again." Misha gave Dean a small smile.

They sat quietly and watched people walk down the sidewalk outside the diner. Dean spoke up, "You know it's weird when you think all those people don't know that the world has almost been destroyed multiple times. That there are werewolves and vampires and all sorts of creepy crawlies. In some ways, I wish I didn't know. I'm tired."

"Me too."

After they finished eating, it was starting to get dark out. Dean drove to the cemetery. After fifteen minutes, they found the woman's grave in a dark corner of the cemetery next to a giant oak tree. The branches from the oak tree hung close to the ground. 

Dean and Misha started digging. After about twenty minutes, Misha commented, "You know in the tv show, the boys manage to do this without getting disgusting and sweaty." Misha pulled his t-shirt away from his body, drenched in sweat. His boots and pants were covered in dirt.

Dean grunted, "You get used to it." His own shirt was plastered to his body.

When they finally had dug down deep enough to reach the coffin, Dean poured salt on the body and was getting the body ready to burn when a strong gust of wind started blowing the branches down and into their faces. The temperature dropped significantly.

Misha looked at Dean, "Does this mean what I think it means?"

"We are going to have company." Dean reached down for the tire iron he had brought with him. The ghost of the woman materialized behind him. 

Misha shouted, "Dean, behind you."

Dean whirled around and hit at the ghost with the tire iron. The ghost dematerialized for a moment but then reappeared behind Dean again and smashed him headfirst into the oak tree. The ghost started to place her hand into Dean's chest.

Misha panicked and threw the rest of the gasoline on the body. Dean started screaming. Misha tried to light the lighter, but the first time didn't work. Dean's screams were becoming louder. Misha successfully lit the lighter and dropped it into the coffin. The body caught ablaze and the ghost quickly followed suit, bursting into flames before disappearing. Dean was leaning against the tree, limp. Misha knelt beside him with a concerned look. The left side of Dean's face was battered and bruised from hitting the tree. Blood ran down the corner of his mouth.

Dean slowly opened his eyes and looked at Misha. "Dude, I quit. I seriously quit. Fuck this shit. You did good though, man. Thank you." 

Misha gave a small laugh and shrugged his shoulders. "It was nothing. I'm not much of a threat so she went after you. I'm harmless."

"Can we just not tell Cas about this?"

Misha helped Dean to his feet and escorted him to the Impala. He then ran back and got the shovel and other tools. Dean was sitting in the passenger side and handed Misha the keys. Dean closed his eyes and fell asleep. Misha worried he might have a concussion.

Misha drove until he found a small hotel. He went in and paid for a room. He then tried to wake Dean up. Dean groaned and finally let Misha pull him out of the car into the small spartan hotel room. Dean collapsed onto the first bed. Misha wondered if he should take off his clothes or something, but finally just settled into falling dirty onto the other bed as well. When Misha woke up several hours later, Dean was still asleep. 

Misha headed into the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out, Dean was sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands. "Dude, it's like I got the hangover without any of the fun." Misha snagged the keys and went out in search of coffee and donuts. When he returned, Dean had managed to get himself showered and looked somewhat back to himself except for being slightly pale and the massive bruising on the side of his face. 

"Cas is going to know that you got trashed by the ghost."

Dean grimaced as he drank his coffee and ate the donut. "I guess we have to head back and I'll get my just desserts."

When they arrived at the bunker, Misha and Dean went down the stairs. Cas looked up from where he and Jack had been reading a book. Cas stared at the injuries on Dean's face. He didn't say a single word. He just walked over and healed Dean's face silently. He then gave Dean the cold shoulder and took Jack with him to watch a documentary on the television in Sam's room.

Misha just looked at Dean. "You are in so much trouble."

The next day, Dean came into the kitchen as Misha was making breakfast. "Officially retired."

Misha smiled. "Then we should have a retirement party."

Dean's eyes lit up. "That would be awesome. We can get Mom and Sam to come home. Invite Jody and the girls. It will be a blast."

Misha and Dean spent the rest of the afternoon planning what they would need and calling people to invite them. Castiel came in, noticeably not angry at Dean any longer, with Jack behind him. Jack listened eagerly and asked lots of questions about holding parties.

When the day of the party arrived, Mary and Mick arrived together. Dean noticed that they were holding hands as they were coming down the stairs. Dean gave Mick his best intimidating stare, but Mary stared back at Dan just as ferociously until Dean mumbled, "Good to see you, Mick." Mary patted Dean on the shoulder.

"That's better, Dean."

A little later Sam and Eileen came home. Dean hugged Sam. "Heya, Sasquatch. Don't stay away so long." He then leaned over and kissed Eileen on the cheek.

Sam looked at Dean, "I won't, man. It's just Eileen and I needed a little time alone together to…well you know."

"Little Sammy is growing up! Make sure you don’t' mess it up. Eileen is a keeper." Dean smiled at Sam. Inside though, Dean felt distressed that his brother would no longer need him. At that moment, Jack came up and put his arm around Dean beaming up at him. Jack held his other hand out and turned it over and a burst of confetti flew up and fluttered down on Dean.

Misha laughed and said, "Confetti, it's a parade."

Jody and Claire came down the stairs, carrying several boxes of pizza. Unfortunately, Alex had to attend class that day and wasn't able to make it.

The group chatted about many things. Mick and Mary talked about some of the hunts they had completed. Sam and Eileen talked about some national parks they had visited just to take some time to breath. Jody mentioned some hunters that were organizing some regional centers for hunters to be able to stay when in between hunts, so that perhaps dingy hotel rooms might become a thing of the past.

Dean grinned on the outside, but somehow that also seemed sad. It was an end of an era. Lives would no longer necessarily be lived in a car, on the road, in the dark and rural highways of America. Dean wandered into the kitchen alone. Sam followed him. "Everything ok, Dean?"

"Everything is sort of changing around me."

Sam smiled, "It's a good thing, Dean. Besides, we still do have to worry about angels coming for Jack. So, all the excitement might not be gone."

"Dude, did you just seriously hope we get attacked by angels so I won't be bored?"

"Well, we could remove the warding off the bunker if you want to be entertained."

Dean laughed and hugged Sam. Sam said softly, "Jerk." Dean smiled at him as he said, "Bitch."

When Dean returned to the main room, he pulled out a bottle of whiskey and started pouring shots. After distributing the glasses, Dean said, "I'd like to make a toast to family members here and those that are gone. To family members old and new. Thank you." He raised his glass in the air and saluted everyone and took a sip of the whiskey. Dean gave Eileen a swift hug, "Welcome to the family."

Sam lifted his glass again. "Thanks to Amara for returning Mom to us." He smiled broadly at his mother.

Castiel looked at his whiskey thoughtfully. "It's sort of complicated, but I'd like to toast to Crowley. He saved us from Lucifer, even though he only did it because he hated Lucifer more than he liked his life. So, here's to Crowley."

Dean caught Mick's eyes. "To Mick, who might be boinking my mother but is still the only British Man of Letters I ever liked." Mary popped him on the back of the head after he said it. "Owwwww, mom."

Mary looked at Misha. "To Misha. Thank you for everything." She walked over and hugged him tight. Misha smiled at her and raised his glass in the air. Dean gave Misha a warm smile and raised his glass. Sam clapped Misha on the back. Jack and Claire glanced at him from where they were playing a game of Battleship and grinned. Castiel just gave Misha a thoughtful look.

Misha smiled. "On that note, I think I'll head to bed. Good night, everyone."

Jack bounded out of his chair and rushed over to Misha. "Goodbye, Not-dad. Take care of yourself, please. And don't forget us."

Misha looked at him confused. "Goodnight, Jack. I'll see you in the morning." Jack just smiled. Misha turned around and went quietly to his room.


	17. Carry On My Wayward Son

Misha fell exhausted into the bed. He didn't bother to remove his clothes or shoes. He simply collapsed onto the mattress and fell deep asleep.

He wasn't sure how long he was asleep when a shuffling noise woke him up. He heard the clearing of a throat. He reached over and turned on the light. His eyes widened as he realized it was God, or as he preferred to be called, Chuck. Misha's jaw dropped as he stared at Chuck in a baseball cap, jeans, and a Louden Swain t-shirt. 

"Hi, Misha! Are you ready to go home?"

"Umm, yes?" Misha answered tentatively.

The door suddenly flew open, and Castiel rushed into the room with his angel blade drawn. Castiel glared at Chuck, "What are you doing here?"

Chuck flicked his fingers and the door behind Castiel closed. "Hi, Castiel. I'm just picking up Misha. It's time for him to go home now. His work here is done."

"His work is done? His work… You never said two words to me after Lucifer was expelled from me. Lucifer had a right to be angry. You abandoned us, again, and again, and again. I prayed for your guidance before I absorbed the souls from Purgatory. I asked you for a sign, any sign, to show I was on the right path. And you fucking ignored me. I asked for guidance before I chose to rebel from Heaven, and you ignored me. I tried to help the angels, I tried to save your creations, and you never had a moment to answer one of my prayers. You don't care about your playthings, you give them free will and the rope to hang themselves."

Chuck cleared his throat again. "Castiel, I brought you back over and over again."

"As a fucking punishment, to show over and over again how far I could fall. Further and further each time. Finally, finally, I'm put back together right and now you come? Well, I don't need you anymore. I know my purpose now and it does not involve you."

"Castiel, let's sit down." Chuck snapped his fingers and two red arm chairs appeared. Chuck sat in one of the chairs.

"I prefer to stand." Castiel glared at Chuck, the veins bulging in his neck and face flushed with anger. His hand trembled as he clutched the angel blade.

Misha moved to sitting on the edge of the bed. He wasn't sure he should try to restrain Castiel if he tried to go after Chuck, if he should just shut up and be quiet, or if he should intervene at all. He decided to sit there and shut up.

Chuck sighed. "I created angels to be obedient soldiers and they were. Well, except for Lucifer, but he was tainted by the Mark. But, they were kind of boring. They wanted me to make all the choices for them. It got really tedious after a while. So, then I made humans and gave them free will. They weren't obedient at all; they never listened. I intervened…a lot…but they never learned from their mistakes. But then the most miraculous thing happened, one of my little angels kept going off the rails. We'd right the little train that could back on to the rails, and then off he'd go again. He was never designed for free will, but he kept making his own choices. I didn't program him that way. He just…evolved. It fascinated me. I knew he was special, very special. He didn't love humanity because I commanded him too; he loved humanity because he wanted to."

Castiel looked at Chuck through narrowed eyes, but sat in the chair. 

"So, I knew that Lucifer could never be contained forever and I didn't want to destroy him. So, I planned out the apocalypse to let free will decide. But, it would depend on free will from both humans and an angel. I chose the angel who had evolved to be the one to save the Righteous Man from hell. It was a test -- both of Sam and Dean Winchester, but also my special angel. You -- the one that developed free will to protect humanity. When push came to shove, you sided with the Winchesters and rebelled and fell. I expected that. What I didn't expect was that you would love angelkind as much as you did mankind."

Castiel relaxed into his chair more, sliding the angel blade away.

"After Raphael caused you to explode in my living room, I put you back together because I knew the boys would need your help for the final choices in the apocalypse. It was a mess, by the way, getting all the guts and gore out of the furniture and my hair. Horrible. Then, Lucifer caused you to explode, and well, I put you back together because I knew someone would need to sort out Heaven. Raphael turned out to be a major disappointment. I just don't understand him. I was always rooting for Gabriel -- but he got caught up in the whole family business. Then, the whole mess with the Leviathans happened, and well, you are right. I should have given you guidance at that point. I put you back together because that one was on me. Now, the Reaper stabbing you, that was all Gadreel bringing you back. Although I probably would have by that point, because I realized I needed you. "

Castiel protested, "You didn't need me. All I ever did was fail."

"No, Castiel, you are the only that ever succeeded. Every bad choice, every sacrifice you made, was either for humanity or for angels. Not one single time did you choose yourself. The angels were supposed to take care of mankind, and you are the only one that ever fully did. But the angels were also supposed to take care of each other, and you sacrificed everything to try to make that happen as well. You aren't the failure, you are the success. Even more than Sam and Dean, you chose family every single time. You just happened to have more than one."

"So, why did you bring Misha here?"

"Because you needed to see yourself as others see you. Like you, Misha is sort of a round peg trying to fit into a square hole. Misha embraces his weirdness, while you feel it makes you less. And I needed you to kind of come to that realization rather quickly, because Jack put us on sort of a short time frame."

Misha murmured, not really aware he was talking out loud, "Because he had to make sure you were ready to care for Jack, someone who like you, bridged both worlds."

Chuck nodded. "You see, I realize that if I'm not here at all, when bad things happen like the Croatoan virus, another angel deciding to jump start the apocalypse, or a human will let something out of a cage or box that it's supposed to be sealed and nobody will be there to clean up the mess. However, I really want to go on an extended vacation with Amara, so I need someone to take over and run things to ensure humans and angels will get along, while not taking away free will. I sort of thought it would be you initially, but you don't really like to lead and you know, free will, can't really make you. But you are a really great guardian, so, a Nephilim that is the cross between an archangel and a human, raised right, could learn to take care of both sides of the equation and embrace both."

Chuck reached out and took Castiel's hand. "You see, Son, you are special, not broken. The fact Naomi kept having to try to put you back on the rails showed me that of all the creatures I created with free will, you are the strongest. You love humanity, you love family--both angel and human--and you are extremely stubborn. And I am proud of you. I know without a shadow of a doubt that you will help Jack develop into a wonderful being full of love and an appreciation of all the beauty that is in the world -- even bees, burritos, and strippers, if Dean is helping you."

Castiel looked down at his feet, not sure what to say.

Misha asked softly, "Not to interrupt, but why don't we have epic human/angel battles on my world?"

Chuck looked at Misha, "Because each universe is a slightly different scenario. In your world, the heroes don't have to be superhero types. In your world, the war between good and evil, between heaven and hell, will be decided by acts of love and hate. Random acts of kindness can turn the tide towards the light and away from the dark. In this world, Dean, Sam, and Castiel are the barrier between the two. In your world, people like you are."

Chuck stood up, "Now, not to hurry up this family meeting, but I am sort of in a time crunch, and I need to get Misha here home."

Castiel stood up and gave Chuck an awkward hug. "Thank you."

Misha asked, "How is this all going to work? Will I have been missing all these months?"

"Well, sort of. You did also get moved back in time, so although you been here for six months, you are going to arrive about a six weeks after you disappeared. I don't want to fuss too much with time travel again. Sometimes, it can cause things to go a bit wonky." Chuck snapped his fingers and Misha was wearing his Castiel costume again. "Do you want both the scars and the tattoos removed?"

"Um, just the scars please, I'd like to leave the tattoos. Just in case." 

Chuck reached over and touched him a moment. All the aches and pains that Misha had felt from being thrown around the last few months were completely gone. Chuck smiled, "I also fixed your eyesight. Good as new. You won't be needing glasses after all. Are you ready to go?"

"Just a moment." Misha reached out and hugged Castiel. Castiel embraced him back fully. They stood there for a minute. 

"Cas, you'll say goodbye to the boys and Jack for me? Tell them…..that I love them and I'll never forget them. If I didn't have my other family waiting for me, I'd stay here."

"Yes. Meeting you, well, it has been a changing point and a highlight for me. "

Misha winked at Castiel and said, "Just remember, you can't spell subtext without the S-E-X."

"I don't understand that reference."

"Ask Dean." Misha gave Castiel a wide smile. Chuck extended his hand towards Misha, and a great ball of blue shimmering, energy extended around him. Misha and Castiel's eyes met once last time. Then, everything went black.


	18. Home

Misha awoke on the banks of the lake. His neck felt a little stiff from lying on the ground, but other than that he was fine. He slowly stood up. He pulled out his phone and checked the date, September 21. He had been gone for about six weeks. He was pleased to find a signal right away. No one was around the set and it looked like it had been a while since someone was there. He debated on who to call first.

He opened a browser on his phone and searched for his name on Google. The first headline read, "Actor from Supernatural assumed drowned." He gulped. He didn't know what or how he was going to tell his family about what happened to him.

He finally decided to call Jensen. Jensen could deal with the studio and start the wheels in motion for his retrieval. He flipped through his contact list and pushed the number for Jensen. 

Jensen answered the phone, "Misha? Is that really you?"

Misha heard Jared's voice in the background asking, "Misha, where?"

"Yeah, I…ummm…am at the lake set. I don't exactly know what happened. I woke up here and…I seem to be alone." He knew that if he told anyone the truth that he had just been sent back from an alternative universe, they would thing he was crazy. He frowned. Maybe, he was crazy. 

"What the hell, Misha. We've been worried sick. We spent days at the lake looking for you and then the police finally concluded you must have drowned."

Misha answered truthfully, "The last thing I remember at the lake is walking away while you were working on a scene. Then, I just woke up here."

"We'll be there as soon as possible. I'll send help." Jensen hung up the phone.

Misha saw the remnants of a funeral pyre and shuddered. He didn't feel he should call his family out of the blue. He knew the closest town was at least a five-mile walk. He went and sat on the steps of the house. He smiled as he remembered how Jack and made the butterfly appear. Was he crazy? He took off his trench coat and carefully folded it. He then looked under the waistband of his suit pants, the two tattoos were there. So, at least getting the tattoos was real. 

After about 30 minutes, he heard sirens approaching the set. A police car and an ambulance came barreling up the road. Misha just sat on the steps. Maybe the best approach was just to act confused.

Two police officers got out of the first car and walked up to him, one of them asked him. "My name is Officer Frey and my partner here is Officer Henley. Are you Misha Collins?"

"Yes, sir."

"Are you injured?" 

Misha decided to look dazed, not too far of a stretch. "I don't think so, but I just sort of woke up here." The EMTs arrived and one of them started flashing a light in his eyes, while another one took his blood pressure. Misha obediently did everything they asked of him, as they looked him over for obvious signs of trauma.

After the EMTs determined he was in no immediate danger, Officer Frey resumed questioning him, "Do you know what date it is?"

Misha blinked at him. "Well my phone says September 21, but the last thing I remember here is it being early August and I was here filming at the lake." He gave a mental laugh because it was far harder to figure out what to do in his side of reality. 

Another police car arrived right about then. Jared and Jensen tumbled out of the back seat and made a beeline for him. Both of them were covered in blood and goo that Misha assumed was makeup from filming. One of the officers asked the boys to stay back.

"Like hell." Jensen walked around the officer, pulled Misha off the stairs, and hugged him. Jared came up and put his arms around both of them. "Your wife is on her way to Vancouver. It's being kept on the down low to the press. Everything will be okay. But, what the hell man, what happened? Where have you been?"

It was harder to lie to his friends, so Misha simply replied. "I was here at the lake and I sort of blacked out. And then, I woke up here. I don't know what to tell you. Do I still have a job?"

"Yeah, I told the studio. Castiel is just going to stay a little dead longer than expected, while we get you checked you out. But we've got your back."

"How'd you get here so fast?" Misha knew it was at least a two-hour drive.

"We hopped onto a helicopter that the studio provided and it landed at the closest police department. As soon as the officers here clear you, we'll take you home on it. You're going home, buddy. Everyone's missed you so much. It about killed us when we couldn't figure out what happened."

Misha didn't know how he would ever be able to explain his time away. He was sure there would be a lot of questions that he'd be unable to answer. And probably legal details he'd have to sort out. However, he was home. He caught a movement from the corner of his eye, he turned his face in its direction and it was a single orange butterfly, flitting out over the lake. He smiled softly and said, "I'm glad to be home and back where I belong."


	19. Epilogue

"Cas, what do you mean he went home?" Dean growled. 

"What part of God sending him home don't you understand?" Castiel growled back.

Sam stepped between the two of them. "Dean, you know that's what he wanted. It sucks that he didn't have time to say goodbye. But he got what he wanted. His family back."

Dean mumbled, "But we're his family too." Dean dropped back into the chair at the library's table.

"Yeah, but he needed to go home."

Dean sighed and sat back in the chair. He ran his fingers through his hair, looking frustrated. "Chuck can take the time to send the dorky actor home, but he couldn't help us with Lucifer."

Castiel tried to explain, "God sent Misha here to help us."

"A dorky actor? Why didn't he send us…I don't know, a Lucifer smiter."

Jack looked up from where he was sitting quietly in the corner. He had his arms wrapped around his knees again. He glared at Dean. Jack uncurled himself from the chair and walked over to Dean belligerently. "Not-Dad has kids the way that Dad has me. Not-Dad has to go take care of his kids. And he wasn't dorky."

"Okay, okay. I won't insult Not-Dad again. I just well--I got used to him being around." 

Jack hugged Dean. "Someday, Not-Dad will return. Don't be sad." Jack released Dean. He walked back to his chair in the corner and sat in it again. Felicia jumped in his lap and started purring.

"Wait, what do you mean, Jack?"

Jack smiled, "You'll see. Family don't end with blood, and it don't end with realities either."

"Well, that's comforting, knowing that Lucifer is in another reality." Dean mumbled.

Castiel changed the subject and asked, "Misha told me subtext couldn't be spelled without the S-E-X. I didn't understand the reference. He told me to ask you, Dean."

Sam, who had taken a sip from his coffee right at that moment, sprayed it across the library table, choking.

Dean's jaw dropped as he looked up at Castiel. "That little bastard…"

The End?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it. Thank you if you made it this far.
> 
> When I came to the realization that it looked like the writers of the show might do a reset of Castiel in Season 13, I wanted to have a story where he wasn't reset but was fixed. Or really, rather, he was never broken at all and came to realize it. This story was not really about Misha, it was about Cas finding self worth and a purpose and realizing he was loved. 
> 
> Family and love comes in all shapes and sizes. And one of the families I'm most in awe of is the way the Supernatural family has grown and become a force often for good and acceptance in the world. The friendships between the actors are the type so many of us look for in our personal lives. If you have never read Rob Benedict's story about his stroke in the book Families Don't End With Blood, please do. It brought tears to my eyes.
> 
> Now, this is my first foray into fan fiction. I'm not sure if I'll do more. This one just wrote itself over the last two months. I'm afraid I got overly sentimental at the end. All feedback is appreciated :).
> 
> For now, please go to youtube and listen to Rob/Chuck sing Fare Thee Well. Peace Out Bitches (did I mention I miss Charlie).


End file.
